Sand vs Bubbles?
by Princess Kaminari of the Sand
Summary: Blight Wilson turns into Ayumi Akahana as she is teleported into the Narutoverse by a ratty spiral notebook. Once there, she must survive, fit in, create peace, and most importantly- "MARRY MY GAARA-KUN!" Yes, Akahana, that's what I was going to say.. Gaara x OC Rated T for somewhat obvious reasons.. :D
1. Chapter 1: In Which I Visit Narutoverse

**Edit(from the fuuuuuutuuuure): Okay, give this story a chance please. There's a 98.56473856% guarantee that you will enjoy this story if you are a humor/romance fan. Also.. If you're a Gaara fangirl. I KNOW I AM!*creepy giggle***

* * *

**Ahem. Hey guys! Well, I've recently joined FanFiction, blah blah blah. This is my first ever fanfic and all, so please don't be too mean or anything..**

**I pretty much suck at writing, so bear with me! However, I can promise that my chapters are edited before they are published. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Matsuri would be dead. AAAAHH I'm so mean! Dx**

**Oh, just so you guys know, this doesn't follow the Shippuden plot. Sasuke's home, happy and whatever. Gaara is Kazekage, Shippuden personality.**

**IMPORTANT: Just so you know, I may make the characters slightly OOC(out of character) or even over dramatized. Sorry.. I promise this will be an awesome fic though! (FACT, not OPINION.)**

**With that being said, let's jump right into the story! ^.^**

**PS: This is a Gaara x OC fanfic. I won't make it sad or depressing or whatever. ;D**

**-Princess Kaminari **

* * *

"Wow, what a bright and sunny day!" I jumped out of my tiny bed and did my morning stretching routine. There was no window in my room, but through my positive eyes, there is only happiness. "No doubt something phenomenal will happen today!" I said that every day, but nothing exciting dragged me out of my starting-to-be-bland daily routine.

"After school, I'll go to_ Misaki's Manga Shop_!" I announced to my worn teddy bear. I had named him Ramen, mainly because I was starving on the Christmas day I got him.

"Blight, what did I tell you about talking to yourself?" my mom's arrogant voice said meanly through my unlocked door. "It makes you look weird, and that makes me look bad!"

"Sorry, mom. Forgive me." I forced myself to sound apologetic. Psh, I wasn't.

I hopped into my bathroom and started brushing my teeth when I heard my bedroom door being opened. I spat out my toothpaste quickly and ran into my room to see what was going on.

"Blight, what is this mess?" my mom cried.

"Um.. I'm sorry, I was going to make my bed later..." I trailed off awkwardly. I knew what was going to happen, and I dreaded it.

"Rose! Rose, come in here!" my mom called for my bratty little sister. Oh, man.

My sister tumbled in with her bouncy blonde curls flying around her face like she was in a friggin' fairy tale.

"Yeah?" she asked irritably.

"Look at this!" my mom waved her hands around. "Isn't it terrible?" I simply leaned against my bathroom door frame and pretended not to be annoyed. My mom hated the slightest bit of attitude. Then again... Who didn't?

My sister's cool, calculating eyes scanned my room. "Omigosh, it looks horrible!" she gasped. "Gross!"

My hands clenched into fists, but I hid them behind my back.

_No violence, Blight. Calm down. It's fine. Think soothing cherry blossoms.. Think Gaara..._

"I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up right now!" I scrambled towards my bed and wrestled with the sheets. Unluckily for me, I tumble and kick and may even burp my ABCs as I sleep, so every time I wake up, my blankets are in an unflattering jumble. It never bothered me, but my family was a whole different story.

After I finished with the heinous chore, I looked up to see my mom and sister speculating me like it was some kind of show. Wow, when did the Wilson family suddenly team together and turn life into _The Morning Chore Games_?

"Well, I'm done.." I said, darting my eyes around uneasily.

My sister scowled and left, while my mom simply turned around and walked away without acknowledging me. Wow, okay then. So that's how it is?

I sighed picked Ramen up. "We're going to school today, bud. Let's attack the new day with a positive attitude!" I smiled weakly. I didn't get a response from him, but I know for a fact that his soul responded happily. Ah, over dramatic me.

* * *

"Well, Ramen boy! Today was a great day, right?" I chirped, walking into town with my over sized backpack on top of me. I cradled my brown bear in my arms. "But the meanies keep teasing you, don't they? Don't worry, next time, Blight-chan will rip their throat out for ya', okay?"

No response. Oh, you're cool, Mr. Ramen.

Within a few minutes of one-sided conversation(well, I suppose it _is_ difficult to converse with an inanimate object..) Ramen and I reached the manga shop.

A tiny bell rang as I opened the door, making Misaki, the store owner, turn around with a grand, heart-winning smile that she threw out to everyone.

"Welcome, Blight!"

"Hey, wassup' Misaki!" I grinned. "Got something new for me? Or should I return to the hentai corner?" I winked suggestively.

Misaki laughed, before her faced turned serious. "Blight, if you don't mind, I'd like to see you in the back room."

I nodded, sensing the sudden shift in atmosphere. "I wonder what could be so serious, Ramen?" I whispered into his fluffy ear.

Misaki led me to the back room, where I spotted a box that hadn't been there before. Now, it wasn't just an ordinary box that was unnoticeable, it was a pretty royal purple color, with a velvety look to it. _Puuurty..._

"Blight, there's something that's been bothering me." Misaki admitted. She picked up the box and turned to me. "Open it," she nodded.

I did, flipping the cushy top over to reveal a retarded looking spiral notebook. "I'm sorry, Misaki, but whaaa..?"

"No, it's not what it looks like!" she said frantically.

"Um, explain." I prodded.

"Well, this notebook is special-"

"How?"

"Let me explain!" Misaki snapped.

I held my hands up defensively. "Alright, alright. Go on."

"On the back of this notebook, it is written that whoever opens the notebook shall be whisked away into the world of Naruto!"

I waited one second.. Two.. Before bursting into hysterical laughter. "Misaki, you're too much!" I chortled. "World of _Naruto_?"

"No, please believe me! I went there myself!" Misaki cried.

I forced my laughter down into snickers. "Really? What happened?" I giggled.

"Well, there were a bunch of ninja, and they noticed my presence. Before they could do anything, I opened the notebook again and it took me back here! But here's the weird thing- no time passed by!"

"Uh huh." I tried to shoot Misaki a disbelieving look, but I couldn't keep it. "So what now?" I asked excitedly. "Why'd you tell me?"

"First off, you're the only one I trust." Misaki said. "Secondly, I want _you_ to go in."

I blinked. "But.. Why _me_, Misaki? I swear, if this is a prank, it's not a funny one!"

"It's not, I swear on Gaara's sand!" Misaki exclaimed.

My eyes widened considerably. "Then.. You're not joking." I breathed. _Nobody_ swore on Gaara's sand unless it was an extreme situation.

"I know it's dangerous out there, but from what I saw, it was in _Naruto Shippuden_ time. Obviously meaning Gaara won't friggin' decapitate you on the spot or anything. You're good."

"Misaki, wait! Do you realize what you're saying? I can't go, it's too dangerous! I don't even know _why_ you showed me this!" I whined.

_Whack!_ I felt a painful thump on my head. "Misaki?" I gaped. "What the.."

"Blight, since when were you so _stupid_? This book defies all rules of physics, you're in love with Gaara, and you're always prepared for survival with that abnormally huge backpack of yours that's a big as Gaara's friggin' gourd! So _what_ are you gonna do, huh?"

I stood in shock for a few seconds before taking the notebook out of Misaki's hands. "Alright, Misa-chan. You got me." I grinned.

"You'll survive, Blight. If things get tough, just open the notebook and stare at it for a second. Now go get your man." Misaki winked.

I tried to bear a solemn expression, but ended up squealing in delight. "_I'm gonna marry Gaara-kun!_" I screamed. Okay, marriage at my age of fifteen was out of the question, but you know.._ Later!_

"Sayonara, Misa-chan." I bid my farewell before clinging on to Ramen. I opened up to what seemed like halfway through the notebook and felt my body fall down rapidly. Ugh, I hated this feeling!

In fear and thrill, I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for my fate. When the sensation was over, I reopened my eyes and gasped at the sight.

I was safely nestled in a patch of grass. Wait, _grass_? Darn it, do I have to friggin' _travel_ to my beloved Gaara-kun? This bites. Anyways, I was describing the scenery. The clouds wafted by in tufts, and little flowers poked upwards from the green forest floor. But most of all, there were trees. Tall, regal trees with large leaves blooming off the branches in natural clusters. Ugh, I must be in the _Village Hidden in the Leaves_.

Ah, well. Maybe Naruto's home. It'd be amazing if this universe didn't follow the actual plot, it was just mundane ninja stuff.

A rustle in the leaves alerted me of a presence. I stood up and scanned the area, but of course, the stupid ninja outdid me. Gah, I can't be bothered with ninjas right now! I must get to Gaara! And fast, because my hormones were happily spiraling out of control. Was there such thing as a fangirl hormone? I seem to have an overabundance of them..

"Who are you? State your identity and purpose."

I jumped what seemed like a mile in the air. Dang, these ninja were friggin' _good_!

"KYAA~" I screamed in surprise. I calmed myself down and looked up at the ninja. I didn't recognize him, so he must be a background character. "Yo."

The ninja's eyes narrowed. "State your identity and purpose."

I gripped onto Ramen and the notebook, ready to flip it open at any given moment. "Um.. I'm.. I'm Ayumi.. Ayumi Akahana!"

The ninja raised an eyebrow. Yes, dude. I get it, it's not a realistic name. Get the fudge _over_ it!

"Very well then. Your purpose?"

"I'm here to.. Um.." I scratched my head. "Can you give me a moment?"

The ninja's eyes narrowed down into slits, way lower than before. "I don't sense a single bit of chakra in you, Ayumi."

"What?" I shrieked. "You mean I got teleported into the Naruto universe and don't have any chakra? Screw my dimension! Augh!"

"_Naruto universe?_ You mean, like Naruto Uzumaki?" the ninja inquired.

"Yeah, man. He's like, the protagonist." I said, then covered my mouth. _Balls._ Why can't I keep my mouth shut for once?

"The protagonist?" The ninja scowled. "You're going to Tsunade-sama."

_No_! I got in trouble already? Please somebody tell me that Misaki's pulling a fast one on me!

* * *

I stumbled out of Tsunade's office, weary with information and orders. After I told her my made up story(I have amnesia and want to become a ninja), I had to do a whole bunch of paperwork and interrogation to become a citizen of Konoha. But hey, I made it!

The ninja escorted me to the village and dropped me off at a random area with a bag of fifty ryō to get started. Really? Only fifty? Some welcome. For a while, I wandered around the village. I seriously didn't want to enter the ninja academy, not at my age of fifteen! Ugh, I should totally be a Chunin by now!

I wandered about the village, bored out of my mind. I guess I should rent an apartment, but I had to conserve my money. Maybe I'd curl up on a nice, cozy tree before I got a job. Thank goodness this universe was based on the _dub_, because the closest I've ever come to Japanese was watching subbed anime. I know, pathetic. Especially since I was going to become the world's greatest mangaka!

I meandered to the outskirts of Konoha and settled down on a tree stump. I seriously had to think everything through. What personality? What should I do for a living? How the heck do I get to my beloved Gaara? He's the main reason I'm here anyways. I think I've done enough good deeds to deserve his undying love for me!

I took a bar of chocolate out of my backpack and slowly chewed on it. Chocolate=Best food ever. I remember once I went on a whole four days with only chocolate and various beverages. I was content with sinking my teeth into chocolate forever, but I got food poisoning. Unfair!

"Hey you!"

_Huh?_ I looked up to see none other than Naruto himself bending over and looking at me. Oh. My. Gosh._ The_ Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter Uno!**

**KYAA writing this stuff is more fun than a barrel of Gaara chibis! :D**

**Well, favorite, review, and PEACE OUT.**

* * *

Next Time on Sand vs ...Bubbles?

"Heart's calling?"

"Greetings, I am the Kazekage of the Sunagakure."

"K-K-KYAAAAAAAA~"


	2. Chapter 2: In Which I Meet Gaara-kun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Otherwise Naruto would stop being so oblivious and kiss Hinata already!**

**Well it's me, Princess Kaminari with another chapter! Gee, I'm a fast uploader, aren't? Yay me!**

**Well, anyways, I know this story hasn't had Gaara yet, but he's coming! Don't you worry! ;D**

**Well, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**-Princess Kaminari of the Sand**

* * *

I stared up at the blonde in front of me in awe. I shook my head quickly to regain my senses. "Hi!"

More staring from Naruto. It was like he was trying to figure me out of something.

"Why are you all alone over here?" he finally asked.

"I'm a new citizen of this place." I informed. "Only got a bit of money, so I'm planning my life ahead of me."

"Your life?" Naruto sat down and listened with curiosity that surprisingly seemed genuine.

"Yeah, like what I'm going to do. Apparently, I've got no chakra, so I can't chase my dream of becoming a ninja." I sighed. "So I guess a mangaka could work out."

"Mangaka?" Naruto asked. Geez, he asked a lot.

"Yeah, like someone who creates manga, pictures and words." I explained. I don't think I described my dream career very well, but whatever.

"Well, how come you've got no chakra?"

"No idea. It's totally unfair. I've got amnesia, dude."

"Then how do you know you want to be a mangaka?"

_Darn it, stop asking questions!_

"Um.. Heart's calling?" I giggled nervously.

Naruto gave me a look that reflected extreme suspicion, but he nodded.

"What else are you going to do?"

"I'M GONNA MARRY GAARA-KUN! KYAA~" I jumped up and squealed before I could even gain control over myself.

"Gaara? _The_ Gaara?" Naruto blinked in disbelief.

"Yeah." I sat back down, realizing I just blew my cover. "So much for the amnesia story you never even bought."

"Ha! I knew you didn't have amnesia!" Naruto exclaimed. "The future Hokage knows all!"

I groaned. "Keep it down! Tsunade-sama believed it! I don't need my crappy cover blown!"

Naruto looked at me. "So really, why and how are you here?"

I stared at Naruto. From observations, this guy was pretty darn trustworthy.

"Alright, promise not to tell?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Of course I won't tell! Believe it!" Naruto grinned.

"Alright, well, see this notebook?" I held up the worn spiral notebook in my hand. Naruto nodded. "It has the ability to transport me into this dimension, and back to my own universe."

Naruto stared for a second before bursting into laughter, like I did with Misaki.

"Right, right," he laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "I get it, don't tell me. So _why_ are you here?"

I sighed, before brightening at my response. "To get to Gaara-kun, of course! Why else?"

Naruto blinked. Okay, really guys. Gaara is amazing. From when he was an innocent, lonely kid that wanted nothing but friends to the murderous pre-teen, to the mature Kazekage he is now. Don't you dummies see that?

"Well, I'll be leaving." I got up. "I need to find a place to stay. I'm allowed to skip the ninja academy since I pretty much know everything. But I've got a private tutor, so I'm pretty nervous."

"Wow, you apparently know everything, even though you say you've got amnesia." Naruto mused. "How on earth did you pull_ that_ off?"

"Heart's calling?" I tried again meekly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd offer you my place to stay over at, but Sasuke's bunking with me right now. See you again."

"Hey, I never got your name," I pretended. Might as well play the act of a stranger, right?

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're looking at the future Hokage!" Naruto flashed me a toothy grin that spread form ear to ear. "What about you?"

"I'm Ayumi Akahana, official Queen of Awesomeness," I boasted. "See you again, Naruto!"

Naruto waved. I lugged my backpack, Ramen, and notebook with me as I tried to find a new place to stay for the night.

* * *

"Wake up," a strong hand smacked me awake. Ouch.

I jumped a foot into the air, glaring at the idiot who grabbed me from the depths of my peaceful slumber. I saw that it was that stupid random ninja from yesterday. Huh. I never got his name, and it's dumb that I only now realize it.

"Dude, if you're gonna be so rude, tell me your name." I scowled, re-positioning myself on the thick tree branch I slept on.

"Classified," the ninja grunted.

"Rank, then?"

"Chunin."

"Very well then, Classified. Good morning." I grinned. I'm pretty sure I looked like I mess, my hair felt tangled and I knew for a fact my bad breath could kill an army of Jounins at the moment.

Another grunt from Classified. He must be one of them grunting Sasuke worshipers.

"Why'd you have to wake me up, though?" I whined. The sun hadn't even risen. Was this some sadistic form of trainee torture?

"Training."

"Wait.. You're my master?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

I groaned and slumped back into the smooth bark of my "bed".

"We don't have time to waste. Come."

"Fine.." I grumbled. I followed Mr. Grumps-a-Lot to a nice enough clearing with lush green grass and sparkling yellow dandelions. I hate dandelions.

"What first?"

"10 laps around Konoha, nail it in two minutes or I'll make you do one thousand one-armed push ups!" Classified barked with intensity. Oh, dear Lord, this guy was loud all of the sudden.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted, and started running. I knew I wouldn't even complete a fourth of a lap in the desired time, but I was the fastest female runner in my high school, so that had to count as something. I most certainly couldn't do one friggin' thousand one-armed push ups. Heck, I couldn't do five_ normal_ push ups. What's up with these ninja?

On my third lap, I was wheezing like I was on the verge of death. You know, I probably was. That's nice to know.

"Move it, Ayumi! You call that running? Ha!" Classified yelled.

_For Gaara.. For Gaara.._ Screw it, I can't do it! I love going all out in everything I do, but even I can't achieve the physically impossible! Well, that's actually a stupid thing to say, considering where I am right now. But still!

"Come on, Classified. You've gotta know that I have boundaries!" I hacked. Yes, hacked as in _extreme coughs_.

"Shut up, Ayumi! You're doing the push ups!"

I moaned and got down on one arm. I didn't even start my push up before collapsing.

"Disgusting excuse for a wannabee ninja!" spat Classified.

"Hey, shut up, old geezer!" I yelled as I rose to my feet. "I'm positive I could actually do this stuff with a _decent_ teacher!"

"A decent teacher? Oh, you wanna _decent_ teacher?!"

"That's what I just said, you daft idiot!"

"Then I'll get you a decent teacher!"

"That's friggin' great!"

I stomped away, stopping only to collect my backpack and belongings. I knew there was going to be hell to pay later, but I couldn't let that moron push someone as awesome as _me_ around!

"Tsunade-sama's going to hear about this!" Classified's stupid voice yelled faintly in the distance.

"Whatever, ya' friggin' moron!"

* * *

"Wait, I'm legitimately going to get a new teacher?" I cheered in extreme happiness. Yeah, suck on _that_, stupid ninja with a stupid classified name!

"Yes, yes." Tsunade nodded. Next to her, an ever present bottle of sake was half empty. "However, you will need to travel out of Konoha to meet him. Apparently, you are a truly hopeless case and can only be repaired by the best. Unfortunately, I have my hands full with Sakura, but we luckily have an extremely powerful person who will take you."

"Really? I'm that hopeless?" I groaned. "Real ego boosters, that what you people are.."

"Well, your complete lack of chakra really is.. disappointing."

"Disappointing?" I squawked. "But Gaara-kun will never marry someone disappointing!"

"What."

"What."

I giggled nervously, "So.. who's my teacher?"

"None other that the current Kazekage of Suna."

I giggled like I was high. "Current.. Kazekage.."

"Are you okay?" Tsunade asked.

"Heh.. heh.." I fainted on the floor with a really creepy smile on my face. "Gaara-kun..."

* * *

"Took you long enough to wake up," I heard Tsunade's voice sighed. "What was up with the whole fainting thing?"

"Nothing!" I squealed. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow." Tsunade took a swig of sake.

"Tomorrow? But I have to prepare!" I cried. "What color do you think compliments my eyes? Green or purple? No.. scratch that. Yellow ribbon or pink bow?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "You know, you wouldn't know about someone hundreds of miles away with your amnesia."

"Oh, I mean.. Cool. Heh, the Kazekage's my teacher. Sweet." I acted cool.

"It's fine, I never bought your story anyways. But you're perfectly harmless anyways, so I'll mind my own beeswax."_ Beeswax? People like the Hokage say things like_ _beeswax_?

"Forgive me, Tsunade-sama." I bowed my head.

"Nah, whatever. But personally, I'll be honest and say your brown eyes and brown hair are made to be unattractive, so don't try."

I froze in midair, my pupils disappearing in shock. "Wha- Tsunade-sama.."

Tsunade snickered. "Well, I'll have Kira escort you to Suna. Don't worry, it'll be a fast journey since I ordered him to carry you on piggyback."

Oh, Tsunade-sama, you evil, evil woman..

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." I bowed again before leaving. I kept my calm exterior until I reached the forest.

"OH MY FRIGGIN' UNICORNS I'M GETTING TRAINED BY MOTHER FRIGGIN' GAARA!" I screamed in joy. I felt on top of the world. Gaara-kun would take in a nobody like me? Well then, cue the love songs and heart shaped eyes.

* * *

"We're here." The ninja who said his name was "classified" was Kira. Ha, gotcha now!

"Thanks a lot,_ Kira-chan_!" Yeah, I get it, it was disrespectful, but what could that idiot do to me now?

An angry vein popped up on Kira's forehead. "Let's get you checked in.." he grumbled.

"Alright, this is gonna be friggin' awesome!" I whooped. "Thanks for wanting to get rid of me, Kira-chan!"

"Stop calling me that." Kira growled. "Oh, and it wasn't I who got you paired up with Kazekage-sama. Apparently you met Naruto, and he's the one who pulled the strings. He said it was a romantic emergency.."

"Aw.. Naruto is so sweet!" I cooed. "Come on, let's go!" I made a mental note to thank Naruto with a huge stuffed unicorn later.

In my arms, Ramen hung limply. I dressed him up with a bowtie though, so he looks suitable for meeting my future husband. After all, after Ramen formed a friendship with Gaara-kun, he was going to be best man at the wedding!

We got past the guards and marched up to the Kazekage tower. I got extreme giddiness in my stomach. I seriously felt as if a trillion wasps found their way into my organs and were buzzing around like they were on Red Bull.

"Here we are," I muttered under my breath as Kira and I stood in front of the door leading into the Kazekage's office. I need a barf bag. Stat.

"Come in," a _super_ sexy, deep voice said form the other side.

"Please refrain from fangirling," Kira murmured angrily as he slid the door open.

_Yeah, like that's going to happen. _

"Kazekage-sama, this is the girl, Ayumi Akahana, whom you have agreed to specially train," Kira bowed.

When he rose, he gave me a murderous look.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Bow down! You're being disrespectful! Is this the first impression you want to give the Kazekage, Ayumi?" he hissed.

"Shut up, Kira-chan! I am superior to everyone in the universe, therefore I do not need to be ordered around by the likes of you." I said.

"Bow down!" Kira hissed, his face growing red with embarrassment.

"No!"

"Why, you!" Kira exclaimed angrily before thumping me on my head as hard as he could. I fell on my stomach with an_ oomph!_, a red angry vein forming its way onto my head.

Meanwhile, the Kazekage simply sat behind his desk, arms crossed, and an amused expression playing over his face.

"Kira-chan, you big oaf! That hurt!"

"Not my fault you're such an idiot! Stop fantasizing and be practical!"

"I _am_ practical! I already planned the entire wedding!" I whispered hotly as I stood. This earned me another thump, sending me careening towards the floor again.

"Forgive us for our disrespect, Kazekage-sama." Kira turned to Gaara-kun and bowed. He then faced me. "Ayumi, introduce yourself!"

I stuck my tongue out before turning to Gaara. _Omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh OMIGOSH!_

"Ahem, wassup'." I said awkwardly. "I'm Ayumi Akahana, but you can call me Aka-chan, or your future wife, or- GEEZ KIRA, keep sending me to the floor, why don't ya'?"

"Gladly." was his cool response. Dick.

"Sorry, Gaara-kun-OUCH. Kira-chan has mental instability. Forgive him." I gave a tiny bow.

Gaara-kun laughed. "Greetings, I am the Kazekage of Sunagakure. Don't worry, I find your antics quite amusing." A deep laugh. That was enough to send me into a fit of fangirling.

"K-K-KYAAAAAAA~" I dropped on the floor with a blush that took up my entire face.

"Forgive her, Kazekage-sama." Kira bowed._ Again_. Stop apologizing, you idiot. "She seems to have.. A strong.. Infatuation with you, Kazekage-sama..."

"Can't say that's new," Gaara-kun sighed.

I jumped to my feet immediately. "Ha! No way I am infatuated with you, Gaara-kun!" I stuck my nose in the air. "I am much too awesome for courtship!"

Kira was about to hit me again, but I darted out of the way. _Ha ha, Kira-chan._

"I shall take my leave now, Kazekage-sama." Kira bowed. "Excuse me. Goodbye, Ayumi."

"Nooo, Kira-chan! Don't leave me, my cute plushy!" I jumped on Kira's back.

"Grr.. Let go, Ayumi." Kira picked me off his back easily and carefully placed me on the floor. "And.. Good luck."

With that, Kira left me on the floor, clutching Ramen with watery eyes. _Alone_. With the Kazekage. With Gaara-kun, my future husband.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of this chappie! **

**IMPORTANT: This story does not follow the plot of Naruto! So no Akatsuki, no Sasuke on whatever he was taking in Shippuden, and no huge wars. I wanted to practice developing my own plot. I WILL make this an awesome story though! DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE GREAT PRINCESS KAMINARI!**

**Well, I guess that's it. Thanks for your support so far! :3 I will be moving in a few months, so I'm pre-writing all chappies and uploading them weekly.**

**Favorite, follow, review. You know you wanna.. ;D**

**May the Force be with You,**

**Princess Kaminari**

* * *

Next time on Sand vs ...Bubbles?

"Let go of me!"

"Die, die, die!"

"You must really hate perverts."

"G-Gaara-kun?"


	3. Chapter 3: In Which I Beat up a Pervert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be married already. Are they married? No. Therefore, I do not own Naruto.**

**Heck yeah, a new chappie by the coolest person ever!**

**Oh, just so you know, reader. You're awesome. Unless you're a pervert who harasses people. Then screw you.**

**But otherwise, you're awesome, and not because you're reading my story, but because you're you!**

**Well, time for me to shut up and dive into the story! :D**

**-Princess Kaminari of the Sand**

* * *

I have never felt so happy, not in my entire life. With my new apartment rented out(paid by the Kazekage_ himself_), meeting Kankuro and Temari, and private training with my sweet, sweet Gaara-kun, what could go wrong?

Well I'll tell you _exactly _what could go wrong. Absence of progress in training, my hatred of deserts and hot temperatures, and worst of all, my lack of awesomeness. Yes, I know, how can I be.. _Not_ awesome? Well, every time I step out of my conditioned apartment, I nearly friggin' die of heat stroke. I always preferred cold temperatures, even in blizzards I'd only wear a light sweater._  
_

Obviously, the heat took a huge toll on my training, but I'm such an amazing actress, Gaara never even noticed the strain on my heart and body. Ha, pretty impressive, right?

Now, I've been here a week, but I can't say I'm getting used to Suna. Instead, I'm hating it more and more. And I know, y'all probably expected me to hate Matsuri and stab her eyes out but.. I'm friends with her. I am so ashamed to say, but she's funny, nice, and pretty cool. Obviously not as awesome as me, but she's the only one that talked to me besides Gaara, and I fancy myself a people person.

Instead of hating each other, Matsuri laughed when I confessed about my love for Gaara-kun, and challenged me to a competition- Who would get Gaara's hand in marriage? If I weren't so totally awesome, I'd say that Matsuri had an unfair advantage of meaning a lot to Gaara, whilst I feel like crap. But beautiful, gracious to-be kunoichi like me don't get upset over that.

* * *

I woke up with a start, checking my alarm clock.

_Balls! _I was supposed to meet up with Gaara in five minutes! It's only 6:25, that guy seriously needs to sleep in sometimes.

Quickly, I ran to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, deciding to skip breakfast that morning. I was huge on oral hygiene. _Huge. _After combing my shoulder length hair and sticking a bright pink ribbon through it(otherwise I would be mistaken for Matsuri's identical twin again.. Long story.), I threw on my clothes, slung my obese backpack on my back, grabbed Ramen and the notebook, then bolted out the door.

As you can see, my mornings are very carefully planned out. _Sarcasm_..

I ran through the streets of Suna, desperate to make it at least ten minutes late. I already knew that I wasted about eight minutes, so I was totally screwed. Gaara was huge on punctuality, and Suna is friggin' _big_.

"Let go of me!" I heard a desperate voice shout from a sandstone alley.

"Hark, do my ears deceive me, Ramen? It sounds like a citizen in need!" I whispered to my bear. "Let's go check it out!"

Now, I knew I totally didn't stand a chance. I didn't get my ninja headband until Gaara graduated me(no academy for me, remember?) so I wouldn't look the least bit threatening in a mid-thigh skirt and sailor-styled top. I mean, who takes a teen with a teddy bear seriously?

Nevertheless, I ran into the alley, hoping for the best. Man, Gaara was gonna kill me..

"Halt, whoever is being an idiot!" I commanded as I reached the end. A citizen was groping a young woman, but he wasn't a ninja. Whew, thank goodness.

"I believe the idiot is you," the man sneered. Oh no he di-idn't!

"Ha! Peasant, you should be thankful enough the be able to look upon me! Now grovel at my feet, worthless scum!" I demanded, sticking my nose up into the air.

"Little girl, if you think you're gonna stop me, think again." Omigosh, this guy was seriously.._ laughing_ at me?

Without another word, I rolled my eyes and launched myself at the guy, hoping my simple attack would work. My simple attack was, well, simple. Basically kicking and punching blindly. It dealt with perverts at my high school, but I wasn't so sure about grown men in the Narutoverse.

And, nope. It didn't work. The pervert grabbed my leg as I kicked and threw my on my stomach. Seriously, I was landing _way_ too much on my boobs these days. Especially on the day Kira and I first came here. Stupid Kira..

"Ouch, unhand me, you fiend!" I yelled. "Or else I shall have to kill you!"

The man guffawed. "Yeah, right. You?"

The only good thing I can say is that the woman had enough sense to run away. Hopefully she wouldn't alert anyone of the danger I was in, because I'd be embarrassed to no end.

"Yes, you! I am the mightiest fighter in the land! I shall one day surpass all the Kages combined!"

"Just shut up." the dude growled before his hand slipped up my skirt. Oh, this was it.

I found new strength in my fury, and leaped out of the idiot's grasp. Turning to face him, I kicked him in the face and took his surprise as an advantage, unleashing a torrent of punches all aiming for his ugly face.

"Die, die, die!" I yelled with each hit. "You don't deserve to friggin' live, ya' perverted bastard!"

After about a minute, the man was completely knocked out. Wow, and they say I'm not fit to be a ninja?

Suddenly, a slow clap emerged from behind me. I whirled around to see_ Gaara-kun_, of all people. _Gaara-kun._

"Oh, hey, sensei.. What's up?" I giggled nervously. I was _so_ busted.

"Ayumi-san, you really shouldn't take risks like that. What if that man was a ninja, not a drunkard?" Gaara scolded.

KYAAA~ I'm being scolded by Gaara-kun!

"Yeah, but I totally pummeled him, you saw, right? Right Gaara-kun?"

Gaara winced at the name I gave him. Hee hee, it's just so adorable, whenever he hears me say Gaara-kun, a little red angry vein pops out of nowhere. SQUEE!

"Yes, Ayumi. I saw, but-"

"Remember, you can always call me Aka-chan!" I interrupted. Gaara looked a bit irked, but continued speaking as if I hadn't said anything.

"You must really hate perverts." he said.

"Heck yeah, I do! They deserve to die, die, die!" I yelled with new enthusiasm. "They are complete scum, those ugly idiots! I'd kill them all if I could!"

"..."

"Oops, I mean, I don't like perverts.." I laughed nervously.

"Well, at least I discovered something new with you." Gaara sighed. "That could really help us with our training."

"Our training?" SQUEE, he said _our_!

"I mean, _your_ training." Gaara cleared his throat. Ugh.

"But.. how?"

The man on the ground groaned as he came to.

"You.. bi-"

"SHUT UP YOU SICKO!" I screamed. "You do not talk to her imperial highness when she is conversing with her future husband, lowlife!"

Gaara raised what would've been an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"We have to start training now, Ayumi. Leave him here, and let's go."

"Y-yes, Gaara-kun!"

"Don't call me that..."

"Why not?" I whined as I walked out of the alley with him.

"It's disrespectful to your sensei and Kazekage."

"Hmp! Disrespect would be me kneeing you in the balls, but you don't see me doing that!"

"Just.." Gaara looked at me seriously. "Don't call me Gaara-kun."

"Grr.." I growled under my breath, but then a devilish smile found its way onto my face. "Whatever you say,_ Panda-chan_!" I giggled innocently.

Gaara froze in his tracks, a huge angry vein popping up on his head. "P-panda-chan?" he said in a dangerous low voice. Ahh.. That sounded so hot. Well, everything he does is hot, but you know..

"Come on, Panda-chan, we don't wanna miss more training!" I grinned, tugging him by his arm.

_AAAHHH I'm touching Gaara-kun!_

* * *

"Well, if you want to get a higher kick, you need to work on tucking in your other leg, Ayumi."

"I told you, just call me-"

"Ayumi!"

"Yeah, yeah, Panda-chan." I grumbled, and proceeded to do another floppy kick. My muscles were sore, and the weather was killing me. However, my Gaara-kun was worth it.

"Ayumi, I'm not sure that was a kick.."

"Ha! I was just warming up!" I said.

"You've used that excuse forty-three times today. Try something more believable."

"So unsympathetic.." I whimpered. I shifted my backpack on my back. It was seriously weighing me down, but no way was I training without it.

"Alright, we'll go over kicks again tomorrow." Gaara rolled his eyes. "Just to see how far you've improved this week, try fighting me."

My eyes lit up. Fight Gaara? That means.. Physical contact! Well, unless his sand intervenes with our romantic relationship..

"Alright!" I jumped up and down, but my energy was zapped by the sun, which was now directly overhead.

"And.. Start."

I lunged for Gaara, but his sand blocked me viciously. Next, I tried punching him, then an uppercut, followed by a jab and closed by a lead leg kick. Nothing worked.

Gaara's sand flew at me, and of course, I just couldn't dodge it. I saw a cut on my arm, but ignored it. How dare he damage the royal body!

After about ten minutes, it was obviously the fight wasn't going anywhere. Gaara was boredly standing in the same spot, deflecting my attacks, and occasionally shooting a small jet of sand at me. That honestly made me feel friggin' lame.

_I bet Matsuri can do way better.. _A voice in my head cackled teasingly.

I slumped down to my knees, breathing hard and desperately shooing away the strange new voice in my head. What was it?

"Is that all?" Gaara sat cross legged next to me.

I bit back a sharp response. Suddenly I was feeling ticked at the world, even Gaara.

_Matsuri can do better.. _

I clutched my head.

_Any one of his desperate fangirls can do better.._

This voice was ticking me off. No, it wasn't the voice, I was ticking _myself_ off. I know I heard this voice before, but I couldn't quite remember what to call it.

"I was just warming up," I muttered, brushing a stray lock away.

"I have an idea." Gaara stood up and beckoned for me to do the same.

I rose up to my feet, a bit unsteadily, before finding my footing.

I didn't even have time to clear my head before a hand snaked around my waist and I felt myself being pulled close to someone.

"G-Gaara-kun?" I whispered.

"Shh.." I heard his deep voice say.

Um.. _Don't fangirl, don't fangirl, don't fangirl, don't fangirl, DON'T FRIGGIN' FANGIRL!_

My mental screaming was interrupted when I felt Gaara's hot breath on my neck. I froze up. This was awesome and creepy at the same time.. Do I like this or not?

While I was trying to decided how I felt about what was happening, I felt a sharp nip at my ear. I choked back a gasp before Gaara's hold on me tightened and I was whirled around to face him.

_Don't fangirl.. Don't fangirl.._

My chin was lifted up and I found myself staring into pale teal eyes. And nope, they showed no emotion at all. Not even lust. Great.

However, I noticed those beautiful eyes getting closer and closer and closer...

"KYAA~ PERVERT!" I screamed and tried to punch Gaara, but his stupid sand protected him. Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when I cursed Gaara's amazing sand. I launched myself at Gaara and released multiple punches at a speed I didn't know I had.

_His fangirls can do better.._

I let out a volley of midair kicks.

_Matsuri can do better.._

I unleashed more punches and kicks, aiming at different parts of a smirking Gaara. Yes, he was _smirking_.

_Die._

* * *

**Wow. I have a band concert today! Wish me luck! GOOOO FLUTES!**

**Anyways, I had trouble keeping myself from squealing as I wrote this chapter. You're reading the works of an obsessive fangirl here!**

**And lookie! I put Matsuri in this fic! I'm so nice! :D**

**Well anyways, peace out! You're awesome!**

* * *

_Next Time on Sand vs ...Bubbles?_

_"Close your eyes."_

_"You don't know Japanese?"_

_"The Queen of Awesomeness is friend with all!"_

_"Oh, you guys must really know each other,"_


	4. Chapter 4: In Which I'm with Gaara-kun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Otherwise, Akahana would be snogging Gaara for the entire series. KYAAAA~**

**Woo, fourth chappie!**

**Everyone here is proud of Kaminari, right? :3**

**Well, sorry, the last chappie wasn't funny at all... Dx But I had to include it for the sake of the plot!**

**Thanks to all of my supporters, you make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside..**

**I'm thinking of a fan nickname, any ideas?**

**Well, enough of me talking, let's jump into the new chapter you've (hopefully...) been waiting for! ;D**

* * *

"This sucks." I grumbled in front of my bathroom mirror.

My fight with Gaara yesterday was stupid. I got all emotional and stuff, and never landed a single hit. After that, Gaara swore he didn't feel anything for me, and apologized if his test made me feel uncomfortable. I just nodded and grinned.

And now, to add on to my humiliation, it was my time of the month. You know, my_ time of the month_..

Okay, to the readers that still don't know what I'm talking about, I'm on my friggin'_ period_. Ooohh.. Scary..

Thankfully, I had the needed supplies in my backpack, but I was going to run low very soon. I wondered if I should ask Gaara-kun where I could buy them.. Heh, imagine the look on his face!

"Gosh, Ramen. Today's my day off from training, and I don't know how to spend it. Matsuri, Kankuro, and Temari are all on missions.. Do you think I'll ever get my own team? That'd be so cool! I'd hate to be a solo ninja."

A knock at the door made me jump up and answer it.

"Hello, welcome to Taco Bell, where the bathrooms are-" I froze. "Um.. Panda-chan! What's up?"

"Hey Ayumi," Gaara said.

"Call me Aka-chan." I sniffed, causing Gaara to roll his eyes. "So.. Come inside if you like."

Gaara nodded and walked into my apartment.

"Um, make yourself at home, I don't care if you ruin anything." I said quickly.

_Gaara is in my house. He's in MY house._ _Okay_, apartment. Someone shoot me with tranquilizer before I get high and make a fool out of myself..

"Thanks." Gaara looked at me curiously, he was probably wondering..

Oh, snap. I still have my Sharpie mustache on. Darn it, Ramen! Why did you talk me into giving myself facial hair?

"Um..." My eyes widened. "I'll be right back. Feel free to do whatever!"

I ran into my bathroom and took out my special cleaning acid, wiping away the Sharpie. My face was glowing red with embarrassment.

Once I finished scrubbing myself free of Sharpie, I walked back into my main room, the living room.

"You want something to eat or drink?" I asked, unable to keep my blush down.

"No, thanks." Gaara bowed his head.

"Well then," I said, plopping myself down on the couch right next to Gaara. "What brings you here, fellow mate?"

"You're using_ mate_ now?" Gaara asked, somewhat amused.

"Did I say mate?" I giggled. "I meant.. Mat."

_Omigosh. Kill. Me. Now._

"Well, anyways.." Gaara started. "I have a day off from being Kazekage. I thought I should get to know my student better."

My eyes started watering and sparkling. "Aww... I knew you'd come around and fall in love with me!" I squealed.

"Um.."

"But we should wait until we're married." I said seriously. "I don't want to take away Ramen's innocence." I held up my teddy bear.

"But-"

"And just so you know, I think adoption is the best option, mainly because it rhymes. But I can imagine adorable little Gaara's walking around and-"

"Ayumi!"

"Gaara, if you were thinking such thoughts, then you may as well call me by my first name, you know.."

Gaara took a deep breath. "I meant, I really want to get to_ know_ you. As in talk and walk around or something. _Not_ sex."

I blushed crimson. "Really, then! I knew that!" I laughed obnoxiously. "Um.. Yeah..."

Gaara smiled in an amused way. "You're really something, you know that?"

I looked down and blushed.

_Don't fangirl.. Don't fangirl..._

"So what do you do around this house after training anyways?" Gaara asked as he looked around my somewhat messy apartment.

"Well.." I scurried over to my backpack, grabbing out my latest manga drawing. It depicted Temari, Kankuro, Baki, Matsuri, and Gaara-kun all happy and laughing. "This."

"Wow, you're an artist?" Gaara took the picture and examined it. "How interesting, I never would've guessed.."

"Oh, yeah." I shrugged. "My parents never really supported me, though. So I like to do my artwork in private, and I never show anyone."

"Well, you should definitely show more people." Gaara smiled. "I definitely love your art, and I've only seen one drawing."

I grinned. "Well, that's awesome to hear, thanks.."

"What else do you do, I mean, you don't draw all day, do you?"

I blushed. I definitely couldn't tell him that I spent approximately two hours a day daydreaming about Gaara-kun. I'd come off as totally creepy.

"I talk to Ramen." I held up my bear again. "He's a great listener, ever since I got him at twelve he's listened to what I have to say. He doesn't do much else, though."

"Really, now?" Gaara took Ramen into his arms. "Mind if I do something to him?"

I shook my head, but if Gaara hurt Ramen, I'd kill him.

"Close your eyes," Gaara ordered. I obeyed him, mainly because this felt so friggin' _romantic_! KYAA~

After a few seconds, I felt the familiar soft fabric of Ramen on my arm. I opened my eyes and looked down.

Omigosh. Ramen was _moving_!

"Aww, that's so cute!" I cooed, looking up at Gaara. "Now he can do more than listen!"

Gaara grinned back at me, a very tiny grin, but still there.

"Doesn't it take up too much chakra, though?" I wondered worriedly.

Gaara shook his head. "It's so natural, I don't use anything up."

"That's so cool!" I gaped in wonder. "Gosh, you're a cool guy, you know that?"

I could barely see it, but my color coordinated eyes detected the slightest hint of a blush on Gaara's cheeks.

_KYAA~ I'm amazing! I made Gaara blush!_

I hugged Ramen, and was delighted to feel his tiny arms attempt to wrap around me. "Aw, Ramen, you're so cute!"

I grinned at Gaara. "Should we go somewhere?"

Gaara nodded back. "Where would you like to go first?"

I thought for a moment. Hmm..

"I know! How about a bookstore?" I suggested. I don't know why I chose the bookstore, but at least it wasn't as lame as gawking over high heels and ugly jewelry.

Gaara nodded again, seeming pleased with my answer._ I pleased Gaara! Take that, Matsuri! I'll be married to him in no time!_

I heaved my backpack onto my body, staggering a bit before I got used to the weight. I also grabbed my notebook that I always kept in my hands for quick use.

"We're off, random Spirit of my Apartment!" I yelled before Gaara, Ramen, and I left.

Gaara gave me a weird look before continuing his walk down to the bookstore. I jogged beside him, struggling to keep up with his leisure walking pace. After a couple of minutes, we finally arrived at some place that said "Yuki' Fantastic Books".

"This is the best bookstore in Suna," Gaara nodded towards the building.

"Alright!" I cheered, skipping inside. When I got in, I gasped in awe. There were two floors, all covered with shelves containing books, magazines, mangas, and bookmarks. This must be.. Heaven.

I ran over to the nearest shelf and grabbed a thick book. I flipped it open, but my face dropped with realization. Everything here was in Japanese.

Ramen sat on my shoulder, tilting his head at my disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked form behind me.

"Everything's in Japanese," I said.

"So?"

Oh, that's right. Everyone expects me to understand it. I hate being so stupid.

"Well, I can't really.. Understand it.." I trailed off awkwardly.

"You don't know Japanese?" Gaara asked in shock.

"No." I stated flatly.

"Well, I can teach you," he offered.

My face lit up brighter than the sun on crack. "R-Really?" I gasped. "You'd do that?"

"Sure." Gaara nodded. "See, this book here says '101 Ways to Seduce.. a.. Kazekage..'" Gaara blinked.

"Well," I giggled, clutching the book to my chest, "I'm definitely getting this one!"

"No, you aren't." Gaara huffed, taking the book out of my arms and placing it on a shelf out of reach. "Find something appropriate."

"Yes, father.." I sighed. "This place has hentai, right?"

The look on Gaara's face was priceless.

"I'm kidding!" I laughed. "I just need some something horror."

"Horror? You never struck me as the type." Gaara admitted.

"Hey, don't I look like a person who enjoys a sadistic hour to herself?" I defended.

"Nope."

"Geez, I knew I shoulda' worn my black headband today.." I grumbled.

"Horror stories are downstairs, I'll show you where." Gaara said.

"Okay!" I hopped on Gaara's back. "You have the honor of carrying me there!" I told him.

"Get off."

"No."

"Off."

"No."

"_Omigosh, it's Kazekage-sama_!" About a million different voices screamed girlishly. I turned my head to see hundreds of fangirls attempting to hide behind one very small shelf.

"Balls." I cursed, and hopped off of Gaara-kun's back. "It would seem that our work here is done, Kazekage-sama," I said respectively with a bow. "I hope to see you later."

"Wait, where are you going?" Gaara-kun asked me.

"Well, you can deal with your fangirls alone." I snickered. "I'm going to buy ice cream, what flavor would you like?"

"Mint," Gaara muttered before planning his escape from the anticipating girls. I quickly dashed out the library, heading for the ice cream parlor down the street.

"_Kazekage-sama!_"

"_Gaara-kun, marry me!_"

"_I love you!_"

"_Wait, don't go_!"

I rolled my eyes as I got out my pitiful amount of money. I was planning to save most of it for art supplies, but I doubted this place had prismacolors and copics anyways.

"Hello," I flashed the store owner a grin.

"Hello, welcome to Ching Chong's Chocolate Chompies, how can I help you?" a voice with a thick accent replied.

In front of me was a man with a thin, droopy mustache, beady eyes, and toothy grin. I liked him immediately.

"Yeah, um, I'd like to order-"

"Oh, you want to _ordah_?"

"Yes, a strawberry-"

"Oh, _hallo_, little bear!" The owner said suddenly. Ramen jumped off my shoulder and onto the counter, offering his paw to the.. Guy.

"A strawberry ice cream and a mint ice cream!" I yelled suddenly. Geez, this guy was annoying.

"Oh, you want to _ordah_ ice cream? Strawberry and mint, you say? Coming right up, little_ garl!_"

By the time I got the ice cream, I was seething with rage. "Thank you," I managed as I handed over twenty ryō.

"Good-bye, _garlie_! Good-bye, Mr. Bear!"

I walked back to the bookstore, licking my ice cream and wondering if Gaara-kun managed to lose his fangirls.

"Um, excuse me!" a female voice exclaimed from my right.

I turned over to see a redhead with many pretty blue barrettes in her short hair.

"Hi, do you need anything?" I smiled politely, but inside I was screaming at myself for not having red hair, like her.

"Oh, you see, I'm new here, a recent citizen." the girl shifted awkwardly, her deep blue eyes reflecting anxiety. "I'm afraid I'm not to good at making friends, and-"

"Say no more!" I interrupted, assuming my regal power stance. "The Queen of Awesomeness is friends with all!"

"Really?" the girl smiled. "I'm Aiko Fuyumi, but if you like, you may call me Fuyumi-chan,"

"Well, I'm Ayumi Akahana, but you can call me anything you like, except Aka-chan, since only my beloved Gaara-kun may call me that." I grinned. "Nice to meetcha'."

"The pleasure is all mine." Fuyumi-chan smiled. "You said beloved Gaara-kun.. Do you mean Kazekage-sama?"

"Of course! The one and only, Suna's top bachelor!" I jumped up and let out a fangirlish giggle.

"I've met him when he accepted me into citizenship," Fuyumi-chan smiled. "He was extremely kind, and he seemed very intelligent."

"Yup, my Gaara-kun is the most intelligent of them all!" I boasted, before devouring my ice cream cone. Now Gaara needs to get here, because his ice cream dripped a puddle all over the dusty ground.

Fuyumi giggled softly. "Is it all right to call the Kazekage Gaara-kun?" she asked.

"Nope, only for me."

"Really, Ayumi, where do you come up with these things?" I heard a familiar deep voice sigh from behind me.

"Gaara-kun!" I whirled around, ecstatic for a second before getting mad. "I had to go through hell to get your ice cream, and now it's as lifeless as a corpse in a neon pink tundra!"

"Forgive me, Ayumi." Gaara bowed his head. "But it wasn't my fault.."

"Well, I'll make it your fault!" I said.

"Um.. Hello again.. Kazekage-sama." Fuyumi-chan bowed respectively.

"Greetings, Aiko-san." Gaara smiled and bowed. Um, why don't_ I_ get -san added to my last name?

"Oh, you guys must really know each other," I forced a smile, before a sharp, piercing cramp formed in my stomach. "But, I, uh.. Gotta go!"

"How come?" Fuyumi asked.

I gave her a look that I knew for a fact she'd understand.

"Oh!" she nodded knowingly after seeing my desperate face. "I understand, go ahead. I'll keep the Kazekage company. Goodbye!"

I nodded wordlessly before heading home as fast as my cramped insides would let me.

* * *

**Annnnndd... that's the end of Chappie No. Fourzies!**

**Just so you guys know, I was extremely exhausted writing this chapter, so it sucked to NO END OMIGOSH I AM SO ASHAMED TO PUBLISH THIS!**

**What do y'all think of Fuyumi? Personally, I hate her. **

**Hee hee.. But she plays an important role in the story, so.. I need to keep her in as a new OC to move the plot forward. :D**

**Well, thanks a ton for the support you guys give me! Again..**

**Well, I guess that's it for now?**

**Buh-Bye!**

**-Princess Kaminari**

* * *

_Next Time on Sand vs ...Bubbles?_

_"Go away!"_

_"Blight, you're back!"_

_"Ayumi, where the hell were you?"_

_"It is extremely disrespectful to lie to your sensei and Kazekage, Ayumi.. Or should I say _Blight_?"_


	5. Chapter 5: In Which I Visit Misa-chan

**Hey, Kaminari-chan is back with another chapter! Yup, I am seriously procrastinating, and I am SO going to pay for it later... But whatever! It's almost summer vacation (and moving day..) so I can afford to be lazy, right? ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise Gaara never would have died. Yeah, he's alright now, but.. *sniff* OMIGOSH I'M SO DEPRESSED, LET'S JUST START THE FRIGGIN' CHAPTER ALREADY!**

* * *

I writhed on my bed in pain, with Ramen sitting next to me, concerned.

"Geez, Ramen. In anime, the woman never have to deal with this stuff!" I whined.

Ramen tilted his head.

"You know, their friggin' _monthly_? It's not fair, how am I supposed to be awesome when I'm doubled over in pain?"

I pouted at my ceiling. "And Fuyumi-chan sure seems friendly with Gaara-kun. Did you see how he smiled at her? It's not fair!" I slammed my fist into my poor pillow before cramping up again.

Ramen clumsily walked over to me and wrapped his fluffy arms around my arm in a comforting gesture.

"Aw.. You're really cute, you know that?" I kissed Ramen's nose. "Anyways, I'm getting changed, so look away or something."

I didn't wait for a response from Ramen, instead, I tugged my sailor shirt off and tossed on a smock. I also hastily swept off my stockings and skirt, swapping them for a pair of comfy shorts instead. Yup, I could definitely nap in this stuff.

"Ugh, and today was supposed to be my day out with Gaara.." I groaned.

I heard familiar laughter out my window. Quickly, I opened it to see Gaara and Fuyumi-chan laughing together and having fun. Seriously_ laughing._

_Is someone depressed? You know she's a Jounin, right? She's your age and yet.. Look how much better she is!_

Crap, it's that voice again! I shook my head, desperately trying to make the voice go away.

_Are you uncomfortable with the truth, Aka-chan?_

I froze. Nobody called me Aka-chan. That was for Gaara-kun only. This voice was seriously getting it.

I closed my window tightly shut and prepared for a good lecture to myself.

"Okay, ya' retarded voice," I started. "I don't know who you think you are, calling me by the nickname I only let Gaara-kun use!"

_But he doesn't use it.. Imagine your precious Gaara-kun laughing with _his_ precious Fuyu-chan.. _

That's it. I slammed my head against the wall. Hopefully, I'd kill off the brain cells holding the voice in. Wait, that doesn't even make sense! Was I fed some kind of drugged chili pepper when I was an infant or something? How does losing brain cells get rid of the voice?

Ramen was watching me, and ran over, tugging my ankle away from the wall.

"At least you care, Ramen." I sighed. "Whatever that voice is, I have to get rid of it, and fast."

_Oh, you want to get rid of me? Would you prefer to hear some sweet lies instead?_

"Ugh!" I yelled. "Go away!"

_Gaara and Fuyu-chan, sitting in a tree, F-u-c-_

I slapped myself as hard as my hand would let me.

"Dummy voice, you most definitely do not belong to me, yet you make me so upset. Just what are you?" I demanded to know. Hey, if I was going to uncover a plot in this place and hopefully be the heroine, then _fantastic_! Gaara-kun would be totally impressed!

_I am the voice of brutal truth, that is all you need to know._

"Hey what you're saying isn't true!" I complained. "You're just feeding me stupid, bad lies!"

_Oh really? Today was your day with your sweet Gaara-kun. Since when did Fuyumi come into the picture, huh?_

"Don't drag Fuyumi-chan into this!" I muttered, but was honestly green with envy. How come she was immediately _better_ than me?

_Why don't you try changing yourself? Gaara seems to like respectful, disciplined girls, you know.._

"Ha! I'm not changing myself for anybody!"

_Not even your precious Gaara-kun? Are you going to let Fuyu-chan get her hands all over him?_

I grit my teeth. "Shut up, Fuyumi-chan will do no such thing!"

_Oh really?_

"I just need a vacation!" I decided happily.

_A vacation so soon? Well that just proves you can't handle things. You're letting Fuyumi win._

"Augh!" I groaned. "What else am I supposed to do, huh?"

_Face the truth. Give up. Or get rid of _all_ competition..._

"Are you suggesting I _murder_ everyone close to Gaara-kun?" I asked in disbelief. "Oh my friggin' gosh, get the heck _out_ of my head right now!"

_Why don't you try acting like Fuyu-chan for a day, then? I bet Gaara-kun will be surprised!_

I snorted. "You suck at coming up with ideas, I hope you know that. I will continue being myself, alright?"

_Alright. But don't come crying to me at Fuyu-chan and Gaara-kun's wedding.._

"Psh, I'm not coming to you at _all_." I said as I got a bunch of art supplies out.

As I opened one of my colored pencil sets, an idea struck me.

"Hey, if time doesn't pass by in my dimension, then I bet it won't pass in this universe when I go back to my world!" I exclaimed. "I'll take my vacation there, and whenever I need a break, I'll just go back and forth!"

Ramen climbed up onto my shoulder.

"I'm such a genius, Ramen!" I laughed. "Take that, stupid voice!"

I grabbed the notebook on my bed and flipped open to a random page. It was blank, just like all the others.

The falling sensation suddenly filled me, earning a squeak of surprise out of me before I shut my eyes.

In a few seconds, I found that everything had stilled. I opened my eyes and found Misaki peering over me.

"Blight, you're back! What happened? Tell me everything!" Misaki ran out the room and over to the entrance. She flipped the sign over to _Closed_ and came into the back room again, grabbing a chair for each of us.

"Well.." I smiled before starting.

* * *

"You're kidding!" Misaki screamed. "_Gaara_ is your friggin'_ sensei?_?"

"Yes!" I squealed.

"Girl, you friggin' hit the friggin' jackpot!"

"I know!" I laughed, before turning solemn. "But I also told you about Fuyumi-chan, and, well.."

Misaki suddenly was stern. "Blight-chan, I seriously don't trust her."

"But why not?" I wondered. "She doesn't give me any reason to be suspicious of her!"

Misaki sighed. "This is proving to be a problem, because from what you're telling me, the Narutoverse you were transported into doesn't follow any of the actual plot, so we can't read the manga or watch the anime to see what Fuyumi is up to. However, anyone that is a Jounin at _your_ age cannot be trusted."

"Well, the voice told me that, so I don't know for sure," I reminded.

"Blight, that voice is downright mean and very scary, but I have a feeling it isn't lying. For now, see if you can get any more information out of that voice. But don't listen to it when it's mean."

"It's always mean!" I whined.

"Just.. Trust it, okay? I have the feeling it could seriously lead into a good plot!" Misaki insisted.

"Whatever you say, Misa-chan.." I sighed. "But you're sure about it?"

"Heck yeah!" Misaki grinned. "But on a different note.. What the heck do you wear there?"

"Oh, my hand-made uniform that I swore to wore to all Naruto conventions!"

"Oh," Misaki hummed. "Does it stand out too much?"

"Well, I've never noticed people staring at me, but I guess I've been too busy ogling at Gaara-kun to really know.."

"Well, whatever, it's adorable and flexible, so you can keep it." Misaki nodded. "But you _must_ retell the story of pervy Gaara!" she squealed.

I giggled and told her how amazing Gaara felt, not noticing how much time I had spent with Misaki..

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to be sleeping over at a friend's house tonight, is that all right?" I asked over the shop's phone. No, I don't have my own, I choose art supplies over a cell every year for my birthday and Christmas.

"Fine," my mom sniffed over the phone. "Be good, I'm not picking you up the next morning."

"Thanks!" I said before hanging up. "She said 'yeah'." I turned over to Misaki.

"Sweet!"

We raced upstairs to Misaki's home, she's one of those lucky people who live above their shop. Misaki unlocked the door, and we stepped into her apartment. It was very unique, with pastel walls and cutouts_ everywhere._ Over in a corner she had a huge pile of anime plushies. On the dining room table, _Vocaloids_ and _Angel Beats!_ CDs were scattered over _Shonen Jump_ and other manga magazines.

"Ah, it's been a while since I've been here," I said wistfully. I wished I had brought along my backpack, but since it was Friday, it wasn't like I really needed it for school or anything. I was planning to hang out with Misaki the entire weekend.

Ramen hung on my shoulder, and miraculously, the sand moving him was still intact. Misaki, of course, had marveled over it, and screamed out loud when I told her Gaara was able to bring some life into Ramen.

"May I hold your bear?" Misaki asked excitedly.

"Yeah, of course!" I laughed at how eager Misaki was.

"Omigosh.. This was touched by the hands of.. _Gaara_!" she let out a fangirlish scream, and I joined, jumping up and down. Hey, it was hard to conceal these emotions next to Gaara, and I had to let them out _sometime_!

"You're such a lucky byotch!" Misaki playfully slapped me.

"I know!"

"So, what do you want to do?" Misaki asked me.

"How about we both make a manga of my adventures in the Narutoverse?" I suggested. It'd be genius!

"That's perfect!" Misaki agreed. I'll get the bristol board, okay? Maybe I'll be able to shrink it and make it an unofficial manga!"

I nearly fainted. My own unpublished manga series of myself? _Awesome._

All night, Misaki and I giggled and joked with each other as we drew and wrote. At about 2:00 a.m, we both drifted off, with a bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries and Ramen next to us, unaware that we were being watched.

* * *

The weekend had passed really fast, and I reluctantly decided to go back to the Narutoverse. Misaki had bought me a silvery locket with a thin chain with a picture of me and her inside, so I'd remember her when I was away.

I had blushed over the sweet gesture, because the locket looked pretty pricey. I was assured that it wasn't much, but I was touched either way.

"Goodbye, Misaki!" I waved and Ramen nestled himself onto my shoulder. "I'll come back soon, alright?"

"You'd better!" Misaki warned as I opened the notebook.

The falling sensation took place, and even though it was my third time experiencing it, I was not used to it whatsoever.

I found myself in my room, and immediately heard loud, angry knocking sounds at my door.

I gulped and rushed into the living room to answer it. I cringed as I opened the door, because instantly recognized the warm scent of soil and cherries.

"H-hi.. G-G-Gaara-k-kun.." I giggled nervously. It would seem that time _did_ pass in this world, otherwise Gaara-kun wouldn't be able to be knocking at my door. _Shoot. Balls. Unicorns on crack. Drunk pigeons._ All the curses in the world filled my head at the time.

"Ayumi, where the hell were you?" Gaara growled. _Okay, I was so friggin' screwed._

"Um.. In the shower!" I tried to think of a cover story. "So, I was in the shower.. But then this rabid spider found its way in! Um.. Ramen came in to save me. And then, this crazy fox came in and bit my leg, and I had to visit the hospital for mental bunnies, and so-"

"Enough." Gaara warned dangerously. I would've totally fangirled, but Gaara was _so_ scary, I felt like I was going to pee on myself.

"Sorry!" I squeaked.

"It is extremely disrespectful to lie to your sensei and Kazekage, Ayumi.. Or should I say _Blight_?"

* * *

**Woo, a crappy cliffhanger!**

**Anyways, I get it, my chapters are starting to suck! Dx**

**But don't worry, I'm working hard!**

**Thanks for all of the support so far! I really enjoy reading reviews! :3 I was actually thinking of making daily or bi-daily uploads now! What do you guys think? Post down in the comments below! :D**

**Oh, and I was thinking up of the songs for each character! I might have them all thought of by the next chapter! :D**

**-Princess Kaminari of the Sand**

**AND**

**Gaara-kun's Future Wife (he'll come for me, you just wait and see)**

* * *

_Next Time on Sand vs ...Bubbles?_

_"Aren't you going to say something, _Aka-chan_?"_

_"Come in, Kira-chan."_

_"Wait, so Gaara-kun doesn't trust me?"_

_"Tell me about the real you."_


	6. Chapter 6: In Which I Get into Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Otherwise the Akatsuki SHALL PREVAIL in non-evil ways...**

**Woo hoo another chapter, I am on a friggin' ROLL.**

**Aren't you guys proud of me? :D**

**Oh, I've been addicted to Akatsuki cat-fics lately. Am I weird...?**

**Oh yeah, the songs for each character! Yes, I has them.**

**Gaara: Fireflies by Owl City (available on iTunes and YouTube)**

**Akahana: Daydream by Avril Lavigne (available on YouTube) **

**Fuyumi: Pokerface by Lady Gaga (available on iTunes and YouTube)**

**Anyways, let's go into the story now! :D**

**PS: This chappie contains MINOR sexual themes. MINOR. Don't worry, I can guarantee that nobody will freak out if you read it. I just put this here in case you don't like to read about.. physical contact? But it's rated T so whatever. Your fault for reading this is you don't like it. This _is_ a romance..**

* * *

I panicked. Yes, I actually _panicked_. "B-Blight? Who's that?" I stammered.

Gaara took a step towards me. I took a step back. Step towards me. Step back. This continued until the door was shut and I was backing onto my bed.

_Dear God, I know that I've sinned many times. Forgive me, and if I die, take my soul up in heaven! Or better yet, don't let me die! Pretty please! _I prayed silently. Man, I was screwed.

"You know very well who Blight is," Gaara said lowly. I started shifting myself backwards on my bed, that is, until I hit the headboard.

"Um, well.." I started. "Is she a unicorn?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Nope. Guess again."

"Um.. Someone other than me?" I squeaked.

"That's where you're wrong," Gaara was on top of me now. I lay on my bed, stricken with fear, with him over me, supported by his forearms, his legs lightly resting on top of mine.

_Control your hormones, control your hormones.._

"Ayumi, I really never would've guessed you were such a liar," Gaara breathed on my neck. "Sneaking around two dimensions, you've been very naughty.."

What the actual_ fudge_. I thought Gaara was over with being a sadist! Torturing his ultimate fangirl like this was so cruel!

My eyes were wide with confusion and thrill. _Please let him kiss me.. Please let him kiss me.._

I met Gaara'e intense gaze with my meek one, cowering under his dominance. And like that one training day, Gaara's eyes got closer and closer, half-lidded, until I had to avert my gaze on the only thing I could look at in my situation- his lips.

_Curse the universe! Curse fate! Curse Shrek for being so mean to Donkey!_

I parted my lips, hoping to find my voice and dish out a smart response, but I only let out a tiny squeak.

_Darn it, say something, Akahana! Something, anything! Wait, don't say marshmallows, rabies or hedgehog! Say something smart!_

"So tell me,_ Blight_, how exactly did you manage to get here?" Gaara whispered huskily on my lips.

I tried to move my lips, but at the slightest movement, they'd brush up against Gaara's and I honestly think that's physical torture.

_No, Akahana! Wait until you're married! Sheesh! And don't you dare fangirl! Don't. You. Dare!_

"Aren't you going to say something.. _Aka-chan_?" Gaara's hot breath made me tingle everywhere.

_K-K-KYAAAAA~ No! Don't fangirl! He's toying with you!_

"Um.." I squealed. Okay, I really shouldn't say anything, since every time I do I give Gaara an accidental half kiss.

"Nervous?"

_Don't die from heart attack, Akahana! That would ruin the moment! So don't die!_

"Of course not," I breathed.

"Then how about now?" Gaara licked my jaw, sending weird electrical feelings through my body. Was this some kind of jutsu?

_OOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS SSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!_

I was having a major panic attack. I think I was losing it. Please don't tell me this was some sick joke.

My breathing got heavier, if possible, obviously revealing how thrilled, yet freaked out I was about this. _And.. The award to best actress of the year goes too.. No, not you, Akahana! Johnny Depp! Okay, off topic!_

"_Aka-chan_, you'd better be careful with your actions.. One wrong move would result in-" Gaara nipped my neck. "Trouble."

With that final warning, Gaara-kun disappeared in a swirl of sand. I simply lied on my bed, in the same position, for another minute, attempting to get my breathing under control.

Ramen was sitting on my coffee table, pretty oblivious to what had happened. Oh, thank goodness, I didn't want his innocent mind to be wiped away. Imagine if my teddy bear turned into a pervert.

I sat up, disoriented and frankly disappointed with myself. "Hospital for mental bunnies, really? Why didn't I say hermaphrodite latrine?" I scolded myself.

I shook my head. What now? Training would definitely be awkward. Most definitely. Maybe I should dedicate my life to impersonating hermit crabs.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my deep thoughts. A visitor?

"Hello, welcome to Aka-chan's Strip- Kira-chan!" I recognized my good friend when I opened the door. "I've missed you so much! What are you doing here?"

"The Kazekage is busy with work. He has been sent to track down a mysterious criminal and won't be back for a while." Kira rolled his eyes. "So I've been forced to come here and train you while he's gone."

Heck yeah! This is perfect! Until I got my hormones under control, I've got Kira-chan to babysit me! Thank you, fate!

"Come in, Kira-chan," I held the door open for him.

"Wow, this place is pretty messy." Kira commented. "Why is your bed so messed up?"

I awkwardly shut the door, gingerly touching my lips. Kira noticed.

"Oh, no." he groaned. "Don't tell me you've-"

"NO!" I screamed. "Absolutely nothing happened! What's wrong with you? You're a pervert! Idiot!"

Kira shot me a disbelieving look. That one look made me crumble under pressure, and I burst into tears.

"Kira-chaaaan!" I wailed. "I've ruined my entire relationship with Gaara-kun!" My tears were pouring down my face chibi-style. I clung onto Kira in a tight hug.

Kira looked extremely uncomfortable. Well, I couldn't exactly blame him..

"Um.. What happened?" Kira asked, darting his eyes out for an escape.

"I-I, h-he's mad a-and a b-bunny mental ho-hospital! Should've s-said h-hermaphrod-dite l-latrine!" I sobbed.

"What the fu-"

"It's horrible!" I wailed loudly. "N-now I'm g-gonna get eaten b-by a retarded w-walrus!"

Kira picked me off of him like a speck of dust and walked calmly into my kitchen. He came back with a bar of strawberry chocolate and handed a piece to me.

"Eat it and calm down," he instructed.

I obeyed, slowly chewing the chocolate, even though I felt nauseous.

"What now?" I whimpered. "Gaara somehow found out about the real me.."

"The real you?" Kira asked. Oh, right, he didn't know.

"Well, remember when you first found me in the forest?" I asked.

"Worst day of my life." Kira muttered under his breath.

"Well," I continued, shooting him a dirty glare. "That was the spot I started out in when I got transported into this universe."

"This universe?"

"I come from a different place than this," I explained. "Don't ask details, because it's pretty unbelievable. But I've been trying to keep my true, extremely harmless identity a secret, but Gaara-kun somehow found out.."

"What you're saying doesn't make any sense," Kira said. "But you'll jump back into routine right away. You wouldn't be Ayumi otherwise."

"What if I don't bounce back to happiness?"

"Then I'll make you run 100 laps around Suna, and if you don't do it, I'll show Kazekage-sama your hentai mangas you keep under the kitchen sink."

"Kira-chan, you wouldn't!" I whined.

"Oh, I would." Kira gave me a serious look. "But how did Gaara find out about your 'other identity'?"

"Who knows," I grumbled. "Men can be so cunning."

"So I'm cunning?" Kira grinned arrogantly.

"No, but you'd be the perfect pedophile in a lolicon anime." I grinned.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Kira grumbled.

"No, Kira-chan!"

"I'll see you tomorrow. You need some time to yourself right now, don't you?"

"Fine," I sighed. "Goodbye, pedo!"

Kira left with a grunt. When I made sure he was out of earshot, I banged my head against the wall.

"How the heck did Gaara find out?" I grit my teeth in frustration. "I get that I spent a lot of time away and missed training, but what the heck?!"

_The sand in Ramen, stupid. Anyone would be able to figure that out. Not to mention his third eye._

"Oh, hey again," I greeted the weird voice sarcastically.

_Geez, you're retarded. Anyone else would've known immediately. Go die._

"Wait, so Gaara-kun doesn't trust me?" I whimpered.

_Of course not. You're the only one in this universe without a single bit of chakra. Plus you came out of nowhere. Gaara's been asked to keep an eye on you. However, I imagine Fuyu-chan would have a great quantity of chakra to catch her Gaara-kun's eye._

"Shut up, I'm trying to think." I snapped, then my eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Gaara-kun saw me _naked_!"

_Bet he was laughing his ass off too._

I whirled around to face Ramen. "So.. The only thing I've ever trusted.. Is the least trustworthy now.." I sat down and pat Ramen on his head. "I'll never get rid of you, though."

_Ha, you stupid bi-_

"Okay, I'm seriously pissed!" I announced. "Ramen's always been there for me, and now I can't even have him in the same room as me! And Gaara's most likely been perving on me! What a dickwad!"

Another knock at the door, but this time it was timid and shy. Seriously, people? Let me be mad in peace!

I opened the door to see Fuyumi-chan standing in the doorway with a light blush painted on her porcelain cheeks.

_Wow, look at that beauty. And check out your acne, Ayumi. You seem to be forming a huge pimple on your chin._

Seriously, that dumb voice had to touch up on my most insecure spot?

"Hey, Fuyumi-chan!" I grinned.

"Oh, hello, Akahana-chan," Fuyumi smiled shyly.

_Look at that adorable, mature blush. Why don't you blush like that?_

Ugh, how do I shut that voice up?

"Um, I haven't seen you over the weekend.." Fuyumi started. "So I was wondering if you're like to go out on a walk with me!"

"Of course!" I forced up a smile. I couldn't exactly turn her down, and maybe being around someone positive will help improve my mood!

"Great!" Fuyumi cheered, and walked away, beckoning for me to follow. I reluctantly jogged after her, amazed at her speed.

_Jounin..._

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to know more about you and show you more about me," Fuyumi grinned.

"Alright, so what do you want to know about me?"

Fuyumi suddenly turned serious. "Tell me about the real you."

"Real m-me?" I stammered.

"Oh, haha!" Fuyumi laughed. "I mean, tell me about yourself!"

I shot her a suspicious glare. Fuyumi returned it with an innocent smile. Hmm...

"Oh, well, I like pastel colors, but I also like dark ones!" I grinned. I would tell her the most unimportant facts about me, and make her lose her patience. Ah, I'm so smart! "I really like pink, blue, heck I like all the colors! Once, I ate a cherry with a blue spot on it. I don't know what it was, but I hope it wasn't mold!"

Fuyumi didn't show any sign of irritation.

"And I also love ramen, chocolate, strawberries, and popcorn! I hate deserts too.. Long story. I'm generally very nice, and always awesome. I love cuddly things, like teddy bears, sharks, and rabid moose!"

Fuyumi was still pleasantly smiling in my direction.

"Oh, and I made out with Gaara-kun!"

"What?"

"Ha! Just kidding." I laughed. _But that would've been nice.._

* * *

**Just so you guys know: Hentai= anime/manga p0rn. It's also japanese slang for "pervert"**

**lolicon= anime or manga that depicts children in sexual ways. I've never seen one, nor do I want to.**

**Heh, I fangirled like crazy while writing and editing the Gaara x Akahana scene. KYAAA~**

**Well, thanks for all the supportsies! I feelz so happy! :3**

**OMIGOSH I have two homework packets due in two days what the HECK am I doing?**

**Bye guys, I have homework to do! :D**

**-Princess Kaminari of the Sand**

* * *

_Next time on Sand vs ...Bubbles?_

_"But why the great interest in cards?"_

_"I highly doubt that."_

_"Get out of my head."_

_"Greetings, Fuyumi."_


	7. Chapter 7: In Which Stuff Happens

**So sorry, guys! I wasn't able to upload for TWO WEEKS! Therefore, this is a raw, unedited version of my story. I hope you all will forgive me for my busy schedule..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I think you guys know by now.**

**awesomeinhumanform, this one's for you!**

**Actually, as of right now, this entire story is dedicated to you! So, you know.. Enjoy! :3**

**Thanks to all those who were nice and cuddly. I shall now give you a Gaara plushy! -gives you a Gaara plushy-**

**Oh yeah! To make me feel less guilty, I have included a special surprise for you guys in this chappie! Yay me!**

* * *

Fuyumi-chan and I continued walking and walking, throughout the whole of Suna. I was getting really sick of the village's ugly landscape, and my eyes were extremely irritated with dust particles being blown into them. Nobody else seemed to have a problem with the horrible climate and weather, though. I guess they all adapted.

"Wow, Akahana-chan, let's visit that store!" Fuyumi exclaimed, pointing excitedly to a store that sold decks of cards. I raised an eyebrow in question, but followed the ecstatic Fuyumi inside. Of course, her eyes were vibrant and blue, not like my watery, starting-to-be-red eyes. Figures.

"This stuff is pretty cool," I started, "But why the great interest in cards?"

"Because I use chakra infused cards as my weapons," Fuyumi responded, almost shyly, with a dainty blush forming on her cheeks.

"Wow." I said dumbly. "You must look pretty graceful, huh?"

"I suppose," Fuyumi nodded approvingly at a hand-painted set of cards. "Though I don't like to battle much, so I wouldn't know." She flipped the back of the card over and carefully examined the queen on the other side.

"Don't like to battle much, huh?" I frowned as I pretended to be immersed in a deck of worn, antique cards. "I guess you do seem to be almost pacifist."

"I think I like these." Fuyumi suddenly said. A hand of seven, painted cards was shyly pressed in front of her face.

I gave Fuyumi a confused look at her stance, so she explained, "This is my fighting position."

"Wow, you really _must_ be a great fighter," I took in her remarkable balance and mystery. Not like me, I was a lumbering hippo even in my sleep..

"Oh, I'm just average." Fuyumi assured me, but I knew better.

_Oh, she's so modest. Not like you. You're arrogant and don't even have a reason to be._

Oh, look who decided to disturb my otherwise pleasant thoughts. Hmp, retarded voice.

"Well, then let's go pay!" I grinned. "Those look expensive though.. Are you sure you can afford them?"

"Oh, yes." Fuyumi earnestly nodded. "I don't tell many people, but I have quite a bit of money.."

"Wow, seriously?" I gaped. Perfect. Someone financially stable. Maybe I could get some advice! "How on earth do you get the money, then?"

"Hard work." Fuyumi smiled, before heading up to the register and leaving me alone with the super annoying voice.

_Wow, she's a hard worker. Aren't you putting off getting a job right now?_

"Am not," I grumbled, though I knew otherwise. With training, being wary of Ramen, and keeping tabs on Fuyumi, I really wasn't eager to begin a job. My head was constantly spinning with thoughts, and I didn't want to add to my stress.

"Thank you very much, have a good night," I heard Fuyumi say as she bowed to the elderly man working the register. She walked back to me happily, a small bag in her hands.

"So, where to next?" I asked as she approached me.

"I think we should head home now," Fuyumi said. "A full night's sleep is necessary to maintain a healthy lifestyle."

"Alright," I stifled a yawn. I was really happy this hanging out thing was over, because truthfully, Fuyumi scares me. It's like going out to a carnival with Tobi, when you know his true side. _Scary._

"Good night, Akahana-chan."

"Good night, Fuyumi-chan." We bid our farewells and head off in separate directions. Fuyumi went off to the richer district, and I to my apartment. When Gaara-kun rented out my apartment, he made sure not to get anything rickety and cheap, though he didn't exactly want to spoil me, either.

I never really gave a hoot about my house anyways, but the way Fuyumi just finds it a survival necessity to be subconsciously better than me in everything really stuck a nerve with me.

I sighed and lumbered into my apartment, feeling drowsiness overcome me. Weird, I usually don't get this tired. Walking around with a friend must be pretty tiring. I fell asleep on my couch, nestled into a pile of manga and sketch pencils.

* * *

**Gaara**

This was getting tricky. I sat in my office, impatiently rifling through stacks of paper. My personal assistant Marie, dropped off more files of murder cases around Fire Country, and all of the Kages had to try their best to find out who the murders linked back to.

It was well into the night, but I didn't mind, of course. The light in the room was always too bright for my liking, occasionally hurting my eyes.

"Kazekage-sama?"

I looked up to see my jumpy assistant.

"Yes, Marie?"

"Another file," Marie bowed her head and placed the file onto my desk.

"Marie, I have a joke for you." I said suddenly, with the sudden urge to make her smile. I've never seen her smile.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

"How does an octopus go to war?"

"How?"

"Well-armed."

"Oh, you got me there!" Marie scrambled out the door. "Goodnight, Kazekage-sama!"

I frowned. Everybody here seemed afraid of me. Even after Naruto changed me for the better. But why was that? The fangirls most definitely were bold, but I knew they each harbored a secret fear. Even Matsuri shivered a tiny bit whenever I got mad, but I guess it was just the fact that I was her superior.

"What do you mean, I can't see the friggin' Kazekage?" A familiar voice demanded. "Oh, he's busy? Well then make him un-busy!"

I definitely knew who that was.

"Miss, you cannot go up there!" Marie cried.

"I don't care."

"The Kazekage is very busy!"

"Gee, you definitely didn't tell me that one before!"

My office door was slid open violently, and in stumbled a very tired looking Akahana. I hid my amused smile behind my papers.

"Hello, Gaara-kun!" Akahana chriped.

"Greetings, Ayumi." I said. "Do you need something?"

"No, it's you who needs something!" Akahana smiled. "You see, I have just woken up and now have insomnia. Then I remembered you must be slaving away in here, and.."

Akahana blushed, seeming to recall a memory, and I blushed too, but stuck my face into a bunch of papers again. Just earlier today we were so close.. Too close. I should've been more responsible as her sensei and teacher.

However, it felt there was no other way to get Akahana to listen. After I found out what she was doing, I had to do _something_. And freaking her out the way I did seemed like the best option. Sneaking around in two dimensions.. I needed to get more information out of her.

"Anyways!" Akahana said loudly. "You are about to experience the most fun you've ever had, Gaara-kun!"

"..Fun?"

"Yeah! Like, we'll share stories and eat snacks and tell jokes and stuff!"

I raised an eyebrow. Honestly, I couldn't tell whether or not she noticed I was buried up in paperwork concerning a very serious criminal.

"Ayumi, in case you haven't noticed, I am very busy right now." I said as gently as possible.

Ayumi's expression never even faltered. "Then I'll help you with the paperwork!"

Oh, so she did notice.

"It's very classified information."

"I'm your student!"

"Sneaking around in two dimensions is not very trustworthy."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm great at paperwork!"

"I highly doubt that." I deadpanned.

Ayumi's eye twitched only a bit, but in the same cheery tone protested, "Come on! Don't judge a book by its cover, that's how the saying goes, right?"

"Ayumi, I'm not judging you."

"Yeah you are! Just let me do the paperwork!"

"It's classified."

"Back to this again?" Ayumi whined.

Her complaints irritated me heavily. Whenever something didn't go her way, her high-pitched whining never failed to attend. Why couldn't she be a more accepting, mature ninja, like Fuyumi?

_You did _not_ just think that._

What's this voice in my head? My conscience?

_Screw Fuyumi. Screw you for liking Fuyumi._

"Pretty please with a bajillion pandas on top?" Ayumi begged.

I needed to clear my head. I couldn't do it with the pest of a student here.

_Pest? You really are a screwed up bastard._

"Leave, Ayumi." I said firmly.

Ayumi's face portrayed no sadness at all. "Alright, Mr. Grumpiness, see you when I see you!" she said and left.

_Gee, you're a friggin' idiot. You're way too stupid to see how much you hurt her just now._

"I don't know who you are," I scowled as I calmly addressed the voice in my head, "But Ayumi is way too happy to get hurt."

_Wow, shallow moron. Betcha' didn't know that Ayumi is one of the most sensitive people in this friggin' country, huh?_

"You're exaggerating."

_Exaggerating? Think what you want. But I know Ayumi sure as heck wouldn't appreciate how insensitive you're being._

"Get out of my head." I ordered.

_Getting frustrated, are we? Already? Ayumi's patience with me lasted longer, but I suppose that's to be expected._

"What do you mean? Do you haunt Ayumi's thoughts too?"

_Oh, but of course. Her thoughts are much too creative and valuable to ignore._

"Creative and valuable?" I snorted. "Next thing I know, you'll be telling me Ayumi is smart."

_Extremely smart. Very, very intelligent. Her mother wasn't exactly accepting of anything but top-notch performance. I pity her family life. And social life. Life in general, I suppose. You've had it worse though, I assure you._

"Just shut up already."

_Good night, Kazekage-sama.._

I sighed in relief as the mocking voice disappeared. I couldn't trust it, no way.

"Kazekage-sama?" the timid Marie poked her head through my door shyly.

"Yes?"

"Matsuri, Kankuro, and Temari are all here to report back from their mission."

"Good, send them in."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

I sighed and tilted my head back. I didn't want to deal with my siblings, not at this hour. Matsuri was fine, but the perverted Kankuro and scolding Temari were unwanted right now.

Seconds later, three people barged in through my door.

"Gaara!"

"Hi, Gaara."

"We're back!"

"Welcome back Matsuri, Kankuro, Temari," I addressed each ninja. "How was your mission?"

"Successful." Temari grinned. "That mist shinobi won't ever be heard from again."

"Did you get any information?"

"We've only obtained a few scraps of unnecessary information not worth mentioning right now," Matsuri explained.

"We'll just put it into our reports." Kankuro finished.

"Very well then. Good night to all of you." I sighed, and they headed out the door. Matsuri shot me a sympathetic smile as she exited, probably sensing my exhaustion. I was good at a lot of things, but paperwork was not one of them.

Delving into information also reminded me that I needed to start tutoring Akahana, she couldn't just fight. Well, is you call what she was doing "fighting. I think of it more as flopping around with a determined look on your face.

"_Another_ person here to see the Kazekage?" Marie's exasperated voice exclaimed downstairs.

I sighed. Now what?

"My apologies." Hey, I know that voice. "But please, if you would check in with the Kazekage first? Tell him that Fuyumi wants to see him, please?"

"Fine."

Footsteps echoed up the stairs.

"K-kazekage-sama?"

"Let her in, Marie." I said without looking up from my papers.

"I can always tell her you're too busy-"

"No, it's okay."

"As you wish, Kazekage-sama."

I smiled through my headache. A sane person would be welcoming right about now.

"Hello, Gaara-sama." Fuyumi politely entered my room, unlike _some_ people.

"Greetings, Fuyumi." I looked her in the eyes. Strange how she looked similar to me. Red hair, blue eyes.. Only hers were deeper and darker. Very alluring, for lack of better wording.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," she started, "but I came to see how you're feeling. I've heard you've been very busy, and was hoping to see if I could be of any help to you."

I looked at her. "No, the files are classified, my apologies, Fuyumi."

"Do you deem me untrustworthy, Gaara-sama?" Fuyumi's silky sweet voice asked innocently.

_Don't give in, you moron!_

Oh, the lovely voice has returned.

"Forgive me, Fuyumi." I said. "If you really do wish to do so, you may assist me with my paperwork, though I must plead that none of the information you obtain here will be leaked to anyone else."

"Of course, I understand, Gaara-sama," Fuyumi graciously bowed her head. She walked over to my crowded desk and sat down in the seat across from me, taking a paper and studying it intently.

"Now, what I can tell from reading just one incident, your murderer seems to have very clean kills. However, it is possible that there is a network of hired killers that lead back to one main boss. It is also another possibility that your murderer trains her 'minions', if you will, how to kill identically as to give the image of one killer, thus making shinobi underestimate the forces."

I nodded, amazed at how Fuyumi was able to analyze such data with such precision from looking at just a few sentences.

_Shut up. Fuyumi sucks. Douchebag._

That voice, what does it _want_ with me?

* * *

_Next Time on Sand vs Bubbles_

_"I hate you and you hate me, right?"_

_"No, Kira-chan!"_

_"Kill it with fire!"_

_"Blight! You're back!"_


	8. Chapter 8: In Which A Centipede Arrives

**Getting back into the habit of obsessively uploading..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura's guts would be thrown all over the screen as everybody celebrated her horrible demise. :)**

**All of your support makes me feel all brownie-gooey inside! :3 Arigatou! (that's thank you in japanese)**

**Well, enjoy this chapter, I guess. **

**Oh, in case you didn't know: Charlie the Unicorn is a series of comedic YouTube videos widely known. Yeah.. I'm just gonna... Start the.. Chapter now..**

* * *

**Akahana~**

Insomnia sucks, children. Always remember that. Also, insomnia makes you do stupid things. What was I kidding, barging into Gaara-kun's office with the attitude of a drunken sloth? Someone, anybody, just drive a kunai through my lungs.. I must be the biggest turn-off in the universe. In all the universes.

I guess stupidity is something very common for me.

Yup, I was thinking a whole bunch of depressing thoughts as I stuffed my face with brownies. Brownies and anything sugary is great comfort food, along with popcorn and butter pecan ice cream.

"I am so terribly stupid.." I glumly sang. "I should jump into a lake of puke-green acid.."

_Yeah, you really should._

"Alright, dummy voice!" I announced. "I hate you, and you hate me, right?"

_Yes._

"Well, we'll have to get over our differences! And then, we'll have to.. Work together!"

_No._

"Why not?" I whined.

_You're stupid. Go die._

"Meanie." I grumbled.

_You know, you're so stupid. Your Gaara-kun didn't let you help him out with paperwork, yet he let Fuyumi-chan._

"Hey, that's a lie."

_Oh, really? Sounds pretty realistic to me._

"Good for you." I made my way over to my bed and lied on it, staring up at my boring, white ceiling.

Ramen was watching a fly buzz around the room. Everything was.. Peaceful, really. That's pretty strange though, because everything so far has been pretty hectic. I decided I liked the peace.

Maybe it'd be peaceful outside, too. Maybe I should take a moonlight walk, end up on a grassy hill with sweet smelling daisies, and get my first ever kiss- a romantic one with Gaara's arms embracing me. Maybe I should go out and find Gaara-kun, and share a moment as we gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, his baby blue ones into my.. is poop a color?

Yeah, I'll just stay home and watch TV. Great idea, Akahana, you're ever so bright this lovely hour. 4:00 am. Beautiful.

I sighed loudly as trudged over to my not-modern-at-all television set. It was that kind of TV that you watched _Reading Rainbow_ and_ The Magic School Bus_ on in first grade. Those boxy ones, with the horrible quality and inability to receive any cable. Gosh, these ninja were so behind the times.

Turning on the television, I sat on my butt, because there was absolutely no furniture in my tiny, carpeted TV corner. Static came on, before blurry cartoons appeared on the screen.

"Wow, Chester! You did it!" the TV's voice cheered at me in a stupid kid's voice.

"Woof."

"Now let's go to Candy Mountain!"

"Yaaay! Candy mountain!"

Man, this was copying_ Charlie the Unicorn_. Am I desperate enough to continue watching?

"Wow, look! It's Candy Mountain!"

Yup. I am very desperate. Very desperate indeed.

"Go inside, Chester!"

"Yeah, Chester!"

"Go inside!"

"Woof.."

You know what? Screw this. I quickly flipped to a different channel, getting lost in blurry cartoons and stupid action movies.

* * *

"Never.. Again.." I rasped as my alarm rang. Six in the morning. After two hours of cartoons, my alarm clock proceeded to give me a heart attack as I watch a breakup scene through sleepy, red eyes.

Maybe I was depressed after my rejection with Gaara-kun. Happy thoughts.. Happy thoughts..

My mind wandered to quotes about Gaara-kun on the internet.

_Gaara-sama- A name you wouldn't mind screaming all night._

Okay, okay! No quotes! Think of cookies! Lollipops! Creepy eyeball candy!

Yes.. Happy stuff..

_Knock knock._

Oh, a visitor! At this hour, though?

I raced over to the door, praying Gaara-kun made some time for me through the business of his work. Poor guy, paperwork sucks, but I'm a natural at it! Why he wouldn't let me help him is no surprise, but I'm frankly disappointed. No immediate fairy tale ending..

"Ayumi!" When I opened the door, I was greeted by a loud scream. Looking up, I found Kira-chan with a bulging red angry vein and white eyes. Uh oh.

"Good morning, Kira-chan!" I smiled up at him nervously. "What brings y-"

"You're a mess! Training began an hour ago! Did you even sleep? Why are you so stupid?"

"I'm sorry!" I wailed. "I got rejected by Gaara-kun.. And.. Charlie the motherflupping unicorn! Waaah!"

Kira-chan looked down at me warily. "You know, Ayumi, when a stranger offers you drugs, you're supposed to say n-"

"**Charlie the motherfluppin' unicorn, Kira-chan! The motherfluppin' unicorn!**"

"On the other hand, you don't need to train today.. I'll just.. Leave.." Kira-chan muttered.

"No, Kira-chan!"

"I'll come by when you finish PMSing, Ayumi." Kira-chan walked away awkwardly.

As he walked down the stairs, I closed my door and flopped down onto my bed, depressed. Absolutely depressed. Ramen, bless his _former_ soul, waddled over to me and hugged my arm in a gesture of comfort.

It was then that I realized that Gaara-kun may be watching me right now. Crap. I really didn't want to hurt Ramen's feelings and yank him off my arm, though. What to do, what to do.. Hmm.. Oh, idea!

"Hey Ramen, how does an octopus go to war?" I asked. Yup, nothing like a totally hilarious joke to ward off any awkwardness Gaara-kun may have if he happened to be watching.

Ramen didn't respond, like he was holding his breath for something.

"Well armed!" I grinned, before bursting into laughter. I don't know why, but the cheesy stuff really gets me. For example, my favorite joke is _Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side!_ Cue hysterical giggles.

Ramen seemed.. Excited. He started bouncing up and down, with this happy look on his face. Okay, he remained permanently expressionless, but you know what I mean, right?

"Well, someone's excited." I looked down at Ramen with a look of curiosity on my face. My lame, cheesy jokes must be funnier than I thought. Heck yeah, all hail Aka the great comedian!

"Let's get some food, shall we?" I asked Ramen he nodded, and jumped off my arm, proceeding to follow me into the kitchen.

When I reached the brightly lit room, I scoured the pantries for something appetizing, but it seemed I wasn't hungry at all. No, not that.. I was nauseous. Oh, joy.

"Just kidding!" I told Ramen. "I'll just go back to watching TV!" Ramen nodded and turned his attention to a.. _Holy Mother of Manga, that's a flupping centipede!_

I screamed and jumped what felt like two feet into the air when my eyes landed on the horrendous abomination in front of me.

"Kill it with fire!" I squealed. No, I don't scream much, only mentally. I'm saving screaming for when I'm about to have a romantic life-or-death moment with Gaara-kun.

Ramen simply stared at the.. the creature. I jumped onto a counter top and huddled into a corner, watching the _thing_ scurry over to my.. No, that's my Gaara shrine! Well, it's the door leading to my tiny room of Gaara, but same thing.

"You fiend!" I yelled, leaping from the counter and grabbing the first thing I saw- a wooden spoon. Without anymore fear or hesitation, I smacked that stupid centipede with all my strength. All that remained on the floor was.. Nothing?

Panicked, I looked at my spoon and realised the devil himself was making his way over to my hand.

Oh, balls.

With a blood-curdling shriek, I dropped the spoon, grabbed my backpack and Ramen, then got my sorry arse out of my home.

I sprinted without any sign of stopping through the streets of Suna, not knowing exactly where I was going to end up.

When I started to run out of breath, I found myself in front on the Kazekage's tower. Perfect.

I hauled myself into the building and ran up the floors until I reached the door to Gaara's office. Without stopping to take in my surroundings, I flung myself behind his desk and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Ayumi..?" Gaara-kun's concerned voice floated around me like a comfy blanket. I smiled behind my knees. Gaara-kun cares! And it feels great! Really seriously friggin' great!

"Akahana-chan, are you okay?" Fuyumi's voice asked. Okay, there's the metaphorical bucket of icy water being dumped on my metaphorical comfy blanket. The universe is screwing with me more than usual lately.

"I'm fine!" I jumped up with a totally fake grin plastered on my face. "I just.. You know, I really wanted to smell Gaara-kun's furniture...?" I couldn't be a weak little girl afraid of centipedes in front of Fuyumi. No way.

"Ayumi, we're busy." Gaara sighed heavily.

"Right, I'll leave, sorry 'bought that!" I giggled nervously, hoping my laughter would tell my surfacing tears to stop existing.

"Alright, bye Akahana-chan!" Fuyumi smiled at me, before her gaze drifted back to Gaara-kun's.

I think that by this point the audience knows that I was mentally raging at Fuyumi, but I wasn't about to pull a Sakura and start a rivalry, no way.

"Good bye, peasants." I said as I exited. When I reached the exit of the building, I ran as fast as my legs would let me again, this time with tears brimming in my eyes. No! No crying, that's for when you rewatch Gaara's childhood!

Obviously, I couldn't return to my home, there was a monster ready to tear my intestines apart, just waiting for me!

I couldn't go to Gaara-kun and definitely not Fuyumi. I know! I'll go home! Who cares what Gaara does? I currently am extremely mad at him, for pretty obvious reasons.

He chose Fuyumi over me? I'm his student! He didn't even give me a chance! In fact, Fuyumi was a complete stranger, unless.. Oh, man. Do they see each other more often than I am willing to acknowledge?

Screw you too, universe. Go get eaten by a centipede.

Without another thought, I walked into a secluded alley and grabbed my notebook out of my backpack. To be safe this time, I tucked Ramen into a corner behind a box of discarded dolls.

"Good bye, Ramen, ol' friend. I'll be back before you know it!" I lightly kissed the top of Ramen's head before flipping open to the center of the notebook.

Ah, there's that falling sensation I just so love to hate.

As usual, seconds later, I arrived in the place I was left off at, Misaki's home.

"Blight! You're back!" Misaki squealed.

"Misa-chan! I missed you so much!" I leapt into my friend's arms. Admittedly, I did not pay as much attention to her locket as I would have liked, but she doesn't need to know that. Nope, definitely not.

"Man, I wish you could stay and tell me everything, but you've got school, so.." Misaki trailed off sadly.

I sighed. "I'll come by after school, okay?"

Misaki nodded. "You'd better come by as soon as that last bell rings, alright?" she called after me as I left.

"Promise!" I yelled back before leaving the wonderful manga shop of wonderful wonders of wonder.

School. Heh, haven't been there in a while, have I? And man, what a relief it was to stay away from that house of horrors.

Now I've got to go back, oh happy happy joy joy. I'm ecstatic. Really. I am. Can't you tell? Woo motherfluppin' hoo.

Oh, just kill me now.

* * *

_Next time on Sand vs Bubbles_

_"Ayumi, where do you think you're going?"_

_"I refuse."_

_"I'll do anything else!"_


	9. Chapter 9:In Which There is Much Sadness

**Sometimes I like to pretend I'm a bunny rabbit. :3**

**Well, I was playing Minecraft, but got lost in a triple ravine with diamonds, redstone, iron, coal, and lapis, so I got really depressed and kinda ****nauseous(I do NOT like things that have to do with directions..) so I decided to just start typing up this story to soothe me. May return back to daily uploads! :D Woo hoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Otherwise I'd make an entire episode dedicated to Ramen. :3**

* * *

_Brrriiinnnng!_

The annoying bell rang loudly in my ears. People moved around quickly, like demented sheep. I remember this place was my safe haven. My mom wouldn't yell at me for acne breaking out on my face, I wouldn't get grounded for that 94% on my math test.

Now, this place reminded me of hell. Not that I would know, since.. You know, I've never been.

Anyways, onto describing the horrendous events my eyes were witnessing.

A couple making out in the corner, some random girl jealously watching them, the soccer team laughing and waving their perfect ponytails, gossip groups, and a whole lot more. High school was, and is, terrible.

I found my place with the Minecraft and Anime Enthusiasts. Yeah, those words were capitalized because it was the name of our after-school club. What an original name, right?

I walked through the crowd to get to my group, but then stopped. Friendship would be amazing right about now, but I felt too exhausted. I was still raging about the whole Gaara/Fuyumi incident, and whenever I rage, I get a pounding headache and stinging eyes, because I can't experience any emotions subtly, now can I?

Instead of joining me brethren, I headed towards class. No way I'd cry in the bathrooms, since those were the unofficial teen hangouts in this school. They were always crowded, even in the middle of class.

I walked in the direction of my locker, and hastily stuffed my stuff inside, taking my sketchbook, two manga books, and class supplies. Since it was nearing summer, I, like most of the student population, was itching for school to end. There were two more weeks, and I couldn't wait. However, summer meant agony in Suna, since that place would most likely be an oven, and I'd be the only one baking.

Somehow, I found my way into my desk and managed to hide my disgruntled face through my manga. Laying my head on my desk would arouse too many questions, since hyperactive Blight is never tired. It would also signal depression, something that was utterly forbidden in my world.

"Good morning, Blight!" one of my friends, Mimi squealed as she sat down next to me.

"Yo, Mimi!" I forced a grin. "How was your weekend?"

"Man, it was amazing! So there was this place that sold this makeup that was perfect for cosplay!" Blah, blah blah.

I forced myself to keep a smile. My mom never let me cosplay. I was never allowed to even go to Manga Conventions. _Sig_h, you'd think your friends would be more sensitive, right?

"Settle down, settle down," my homeroom teacher walked in. His name was Mr. Tomet, and was extremely annoying. Yeah, like all of those stereotypical teachers out there.

"I will now take attendance," he announced in monotone.

"Alexandra Hughes,"

"Here!"

Blah, blah, blah. I was extremely temped to whip out my notebook and jump back into Suna, with Ramen by my side. Fangirling every time I even _think_ about Gaara is better than solving math problems. Teasing Kira-chan is more fun than cracking lame jokes with my friends. Learning Japanese was better than cramming Spanish into my brain.

No way! I had to attentive!

"Blight Wilson,"

"Here." I wonder, does having my name at the end of the attendance list good or bad? Beneficial or a nuisance?

"Now that we've cleared that out of the way, you may enjoy your free time with an indoor voice. You're dismissed as the bell rings." Mr. Tomet said as he sat down in his desk.

The students immediately burst into chatter and I endured most of my friend's nonstop talking. I tried not to doze off as people replayed their weekend fun to me. Whipping out my notebook sounded very enticing..

But no! I must enrage Gaara-kun so I can stick my tongue out and infuriate him further! He deserves to be mad! Take that, my love!

I bet Gaara-kun regrets the day he made me his student. Ha, well he should!

After a few more minutes of deep, angry thoughts, the bell rang, and I trudged out of the classroom the greet the school day.

* * *

That took _forever_. Oh, you thought I meant for the school day to be over? Nope. Getting to my first period class without being trampled to death.

These kids were way more active than I remembered. Maybe I was getting used to the busy hum of Suna instead of the rabid-monkey go-kart racing energy radiating in the halls of your ordinary high school.

Man, I was too weak! From this day forth, I, Blight Wilson, aka Ayumi Akahana, pledge to stay at least one week in my original universe before transporting back to Suna!

There, nothing like an impossible task to lift your spirits! Cue happy humming.

The rest of my first period math class was boring, as usual. I was always more attentive than anyone else because of my parents' high expectations. However, this time I dozed off a whole bunch of times. I mean, we were reviewing the Pythagorean theorm for the umpteenth friggin' time! Is it really that important? AUGH.

When I finally reached lunch, I made sure to escape my friends and eat behind a giant sycamore tree in the infamous abandoned courtyard. Nobody ever ate there, so it's nice to go there for lonely lunch periods.

As I chewed on a cup of ramen, my thoughts wandered freely for the first time on the topic of Gaara and Fuyumi. Ugh, their coupling was _so_ totally taboo.

Two people that look so alike should be banned from ever getting together. They're like.. Opposite gender doppelgangers!

Plus, Fuyumi just popped out of nowhere on_ my_ day out with Gaara! Way to interrupt an unofficial date! Okay, maybe it was the fangirls. But still! I want to hate and be mad at Fuyumi.

She's so perfect, it's infuriating! I want to hate her so bad, but she's all smart, beautiful, alluring, innocent, funny, talented, AUGH! She's like a lab experiment gone.. Perfect and horrible at the same time!

Whereas I resemble the offspring of a chimp with ugly syndrome or whatever. This must be some form of karma, for sure.

At least I got the awesome opportunity to be Gaara's student! I mean, the actual fact that I can visit the Narutoverse is so amazing and thrilling, it feels like I have no right to be upset about Gaara! I've written countless fanfics on my situation, and I prayed every night for this to happen. It finally happened! Maybe I should just shut up and enjoy it!

Man, then what the heck am I doing in my universe? Lifespans were ticking! Unfortunately, I already pledged to stay here for an entire week. Boo-hoo.

I wonder how furious Gaara-kun would be once I got back? Definitely pretty ticked off, especially since if he was watching through Ramen, he'd know I took a "vacation". Mwahahaa..

_Oh, crap_! But Fuyumi could use this time to seduce my Gaara-kun! Balls, balls, balls! I'm such an idiot, I gave Fuyumi a whole week to plot my love life's demise! _Idiot_!

At least that annoying voice is gone. That's great. It also gives me a clue that whoever is controlling the voice is in the Narutoverse. Sweet, plot discovery! Maybe I could sneak away from Suna on a solo mission! Gaara-kun would definitely be enraged beyond belief! But.. Maybe he'd be too mad to continue teaching me! Solo mission plan has just been aborted.

All I have to do is make a series of plans over the week, then use them when I got back into Suna! Wow, I can be so Albert Einstein sometimes.

* * *

Oh. My. Gosh.

One week has just been survived! One week of school and family! With my skills, I'm surprised I'm not a full fledged ninja yet.

I was standing behind the school, looking around to see if anyone was approaching. Nope. Thank goodness!

Taking out my notebook, I gulped a little. I never really thought about the consequences of being gone for a week. I was so screwed. Just the thought of my punishments were enough to keep me from opening the notebook.

Nervous cramps found their way into my stomach. I never think anything through, do I? Well, time to woman up and enter the Narutoverse!

I opened the notebook and squeezed my eyes shut as the falling sensation I still wasn't used to took place.

Seconds later, I felt myself sitting on the ground, with a familiar sensation of sand being blown into your face softly. Hello, Suna.

Warily, I opened my eyes. Nobody there. Ramen was still neatly hidden. I grabbed my teddy bear and stealthily ran through the streets of Suna, blending in with the market people and occasional ninja.

I was super close to reaching my apartment. I just needed to enter the building, sprint up the stairs, and lock myself in my bathroom. And stay there. Forever.

"Ayumi, where do you think you're going?" A voice said behind me. I squeaked and froze mid-sprint. _I regret everything! Forgive me, Gaara-sama! I won't do it again! _Commence epic chibi tears.

I slowly turned around with a nervous grin plastered on my face. "G-greetings, K-kazekage-sama.." I said slowly.

Two blue eyes looked at me suspiciously. "Ayumi, may I ask why you are so formal all of the sudden?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, you know.." I broke out into a nervous sweat. "J-just trying to lighten the sentence, is all.."

Gaara-kun narrowed his, well.. "Eyebrows". Whatever. He's still the hottest creature to walk the planet.

"Ayumi, you will accept the consequences of going missing for an entire week. You've missed your training with Kira-san, you know."

"I know!" I wailed. "But excuse me for having hormones that take over my actions!" Tears welled up in my eyes. I was being overdramatic, but whatever. By now you know that's just an Ayumi trait that can't be helped.

"Hormones?"

"Yes!" More demented crying.

"Ayumi, you need more self control."

"I know.." I sniffed.

"And you will have to accept the consequences."

"I know..."

"Good. You will help Fuyumi take care of the local horses for an entire week instead of training. Understood?"

What?! Horses are my favorite animals, but with _Fuyumi?_ Not to mention the fact I've only touched a horse about two times in my life! This was way too unfair! But what was I supposed to say?

"Fine." I growled. "However, you should be aware that I don't know how to take care of a horse, Gaara-kun."

"That's fine, Fuyumi is very smart, she'll teach you." Gaara smiled, like he was thinking of a loved one. Oh hell to the _motherfluppin'_ **no**.

"I refuse." I said flatly.

"You can't refuse an order from your Kazekage and mentor!"

"Just did."

"I don't have time to deal with your attitude, Ayumi." Gaara sighed, seemingly frustrated.

My attitude? What was I, a child? Oh, I forgot. Fuyumi was way more way more mature than me, _huh_.

"I'll do anything else!" I pleaded. Of course he wouldn't do the awesome fangirl-inducing stuff he did with me last time he was mad. He has _Fuyumi_ now.

"I expect to see you at the stables tomorrow at six. You know I don't like it when you're late." Gaara said stiffly before walking away. I stood where I was, outside my building, swallowing down my tears.

I felt weaker than a drunk worm, but what else was I supposed to do? Not show up? Actually, that sounded like a very great idea. I'd sleep in tomorrow, watch TV, eat popcorn, cry, watch chick flicks, cry, create a calendar, cry, write novel, cry, and just maybe, I'd cry. Sounded like a plan to me! Cue happy, upbeat Mexican music. _Olay_!

Anyways, back to being depressed..

I sulked into my apartment and made myself a bag of popcorn. As I waited, I surfed the channels for anything to watch, and settles on some ninja romance, with an average looking guy and kunoichi who couldn't get it through her head that puke green and hot pink don't match.

Maybe afterwards I'd do something productive, like chew on my pillow. Ah, Akahana, ever the productive one you are.

* * *

**Aw, how sad..**

**Where in the heck am I going with all this depression...? LOL, I don't know! XD**

**Anyways, what was I going to say...?**

**AUGH, I forgots! Thanks for all the support! Makes me feel extra gooey inside! Goo is pretty awesome! Hooray, goo! Thanks for all the goo, guys!**

**I'm so weird sometimes..**

**Oh yeah! I got a set of 72(D) copic sketch markers for my birthday! I don't feel like giving out my age.. Odd number, more than twelve, less than 16. All y'all need to know. :D**

**-Princess Kaminari of the Sand**

* * *

_Next Time on Sand vs Bubbles..._

_"Please don't eat me.."_

_"I-I'm not lying.."_

_HOLY MOTHER OF MANGA!_

_"I love you Kira-chan!"_


	10. Chapter 10: In Which I KISS GAARA-KUN

**Man, I suck at updating quickly. To make up for it, I included one of the most awesome-tastical things ever in this chapter. Hooray! :D Anyways, school's over! I was listening to the song "Billy la Bufanda" from Señor .. If you know the song, then you either take Spanish class, or are completely insane. I fill in both of the criteria.**

**Anywhooz, thanks for everyone, for all the support and stuff! :D**

**New smosh videos every Friday!**

**New Markcrilley videos every Friday!**

**New Jenna Marbles videos every Wednesday!**

**And.. I'm crazy.**

**Oh yeah, so I was having this severe argument in my head.. Which ice cream flavor do I like better? Butter Pecan or Birthday Cake?**

**Post down in the comments your favorite flavor! I'm pretty sure nobody's gonna actually do that, but whatever! I need to solve this problem!**

**Anyways, enough of my stupid rambling. Let's do the disclaimer and then jump right into this new chapter! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Otherwise there would be an entire episode on The Akatsuki as bunnies and kittens. KAWAII -goes into otaku fangirling mode- Seriously.. Sasori and Kisame BUNNIES? Oh, that reminds me, if you want totally adorablez Akatsuki Bunnies, go check out awesomeinhumanform! Well, don't act check her out, like a book.. OR like a.. Girl? YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. Check out awesomeinhumanform's "Akatsuki Bunnies" OR DIE.**

**Just kidding! AHAHAHAAAA...**

**DIDN'T I SAY I WAS GOING TO START THE STORY?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!**

**Last night, I had a dream that I was eating handfuls of cereal in Spanish Class.**

**THAT IS LITERALLY WHAT I DREAMT ABOUT THE ENTIRE NIGHT.**

**MOTHERFLUPPIN'_ LITERALLY_.**

**OMIGOSH I NEED TO VISIT A MENTAL ASYLUM! I NEED TO BE LOCKED UP, QUICKLY!**

**Okay.. Now let's start this chapter. I feel so much better getting my thoughts off my mind. Thanks to whoever read this, you're cool. **

**YOU'RE A PENGUIN.**

**Okay, Kaminari. Shut the fudge up and start the chapter.**

* * *

Oh, man. Didn't I swear never to do this again? I'm such an idiot.

With bloodshot eyes, I flipped off the TV and quickly brushed my teeth before getting sleep for the first time in 24 hours. It was officially six, the time Gaara had wanted me at the stables. Screw you, Kazekage. Imma rebel now!

It took me only a minute to drift off into a deep sleep, with once gain, no regard for consequences until the last minute.

* * *

"Ayumi, really?" a voice growled into my ear.

I jumped up, eyes wide with panic. I quickly realized that the_ really_ courteous shinobi who woke me up was none other than Gaara-kun. _Snap_.

"Good mornin'!" I yawned.

"Morning? It's two in the afternoon, Ayumi."

"Wow, time flies when you're trying to take a short nap, huh?" I giggled nervously.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, so I sobered up.

"Please don't eat me.." I whimpered.

"Eat you, Ayumi?" Gaara suppressed a chuckle. There was a forgiving twinkle in his pupil-less eyes, making me feel more relieved.

"So you won't?"

"No.. But really, you shouldn't be in bed. Is there any reason you didn't come to the stables this morning?" Wow, this Gaara was different from last night's one. All understanding and stuff. Like.. _Considerate_. It's like he has his own horrible voice that yells at him for being insensitive or whatever. Ha, _no way._

"Well.." I trailed off. I would most definitely _not_ tell him I was jealous of Fuyumi. Nope, not at all. But what should my valid excuse be?

Gaara looked at me intently. Aw, man! I can't lie to that face! What should I do? Reader, give me a hint! Oh, wait. You can't.. Whatever, I still love you reader. You receive hugs from Ramen and I. Imagine us hugging you right now. Right NOW. No.. NOW.

Of course I'd be put in this horrid situation. Lie to the love of my life or preserve my dignity?

"Ayumi, this wouldn't be about Fuyumi, would it?" Darn it, why do you have to call _her_ by her first name and not _me_?

I subconsciously clenched my fists and laughed. "No way, Gaara-kun! Its just.. Um.. I'm totally allergic to horses!" Ouch.. Lying like that hurt. Especially since I loved horses with a passion. I apologize to the entire species of the equine.

"No offense Ayumi, but you're not a very good liar." Gaara grinned. Darn it, like I didn't already know that already! But dang, Gaara-kun looks hot when he grins. Or smiles. Or frowns. I think by know we've already established that everything Gaara-kun does is _epically_ hot and deserves to be turned into a fetish video. Okay, kinda creepy.. I'll just shut up now..

"I-I'm not lying.." I muttered.

"Ayumi.." Gaara looked at me. A look I simply couldn't resist.

"Okay! A girl has hormones, you know! So you know, it's a natural response to be jealous of others! I mean, not_ jealous_! Well, actually, I_ do_ mean jealous! But you know-" Okay, I panicked. Panicked pretty hard. And I knew that Gaara knew exactly what I was talking about. _Great going, Ayumi._

Gaara blinked slowly at me. I stared into his eyes, hoping I didn't look as stupid as I thought I did, with my crimson face and widened eyes, not to mention a severe case of bed-head.

This stupid, fangirl-inducing staring thingy continued for about a minute. Yes, a whole minute! Well, I wasn't counting, but it sure felt like sixty seconds. Or maybe fifty years. For all I know, my hair could've grayed, and I wouldn't even know, because I'd be lost into the light blue eyes of Gaara-kun. Ew, cliche.

Finally, right when I was about to faint from all the gorgeous my mind was barely able to process, Gaara leaned in close to me and lightly kissed me. Yes, he motherfluppin' kissed me!

_HOLY MOTHER OF MANGA!_

It felt strange, receiving my first kiss. I always thought it would be romantic and princessy, with soft lips and warm breaths. Actually, mine was more realistic, and I liked it that way. My slightly cracked lips brushed against Gaara's, and our hot breath mixed in a way not even an experienced alchemist could describe. _Ooh, I'm such a poet.._ Instead of being lovingly embraced, I was lightly pushed against my headboard with Gaara's hands on either side of me, so the only thing that was touching was our lips. The heat of our bodies radiated off of us like.. _radiation_?

And no, audience, there was no tongue involved. Right about now, experiencing this gentle caress(of _radiation_?), it made making out sound sloppy and unappealing._ KYAAA!_

My first ever kiss.. With Gaara! Suck on that, retarded universe! And you too, Fuyumi! And that one kid that stole my crayons in second grade, screw you! You _knew_ I like that sparkly lavender, dammit! You _knew_!

After a few seconds, Gaara pulled away, with pink dusting his cheeks. "Take the day off, alright Ayumi?" he said softly.

"Y-yeah. Sure.." I trailed off, like a complete ditz. In my defense, it felt like I was in space, like I was high or something. Well, I don't actually know what being high feels like. But I imagine it would be something like how I was feeling right now, only with death and doom and despair as common side effects.

Gaara left, and I stayed in my position. Wait, did this mean he didn't like Fuyumi? Was he a pervert? Dammit, I forgot to slap him away! How dare I get caught up in the moment!

Even with all this beating myself up mentally, I still grabbed my pillow and screamed into it as loud as I could.

I, Ayumi Akahana, also known as Blight Wilson, had just officially been kissed by Gaara-kun! Commence epic screaming and Taylor Swift love songs!

Life suddenly seemed beautiful. Like it had many obstacles to be conquered, and joyous celebration ahead. Of course, lots of fangirling as well. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could dampen my mood! I was feeling phenomenal!

_Wow, look who's suddenly in such a good mood._

"Today's a beautiful day, isn't it, dummy voice?" I sighed dreamily. "So many endless possibilities.."

_Like death. Which reminds me.. Go die._

I simply sighed again, and wobbled into my kitchen, intent on making myself a bowl of syrupy strawberry ice cream.

"La la la.." I sang happily.

Oh,_ just shut up. You're so pathetic, I bet he did that with Fuyumi a million times! Did you forget? Males are not to be trusted!_

"But.. He's Gaara-kun.." I giggled, and did a mini twirl to emphasize my giddiness. Oh, man. So this is what love feels like? Sweet. I like it.

_Wow, you're such an idiot, letting your guard down over a pathetic kiss. You're an idiot. Die._

"I love everything in the universe!" I squealed.

All of the sudden, the cursed centipede marched up to my foot.

"Except for.. That.." I whimpered. I slowly backed away like that _thing_ was carrying a gun. You know he probably was, you never know what centipedes have up their sleeves. Those disgusting atrocities..

The centipede kept wiggling towards me, and I was still backing away. How on earth did I forget about it when I came back? Oh right. I was all depressed and stuff. Great going, Akahana.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed a chair and stood up on it, now ready to face the centipede. Hey, what's the difference between a millipede and centipede, anyways?

"Listen up, you atrocious abomination!" I said loudly. "I am the head of this household, and I say that you are not allowed to ruin my perfect day by existing!"

The centipede ignored me and started climbing up the chair.

_Mother_ of-

I couldn't even finish my thought before the centipede was inches away from me. I cried out and ran for my door, again. Yup, great. Running away from _the same_ centipede. Man, I don't know, how do centipedes reproduce? I don't want a whole family of flesh-eating monsters living in my beautiful apartment! Especially when my living fees are generously being paid by the love of my life! Whom is, if you are completely oblivious, Gaara-kun.

Just as I was descending down the stairs, I crashed into a very familiar body. I looked up frantically, pleased to find Kira-chan staring down at me stoically. I'm not sure if that guy had ever really experienced much emotion.

"Kira-chan!" I cried, clinging onto him with all my might, which was not much.. At all.

Kira looked down at me. "Ayumi, every single time I come to see you lately, you're crying your eyeballs out." He said in an annoyed monotone.

"This time it's serious!" I wailed. "A monster broke into my house!"

"A.. Monster."

"Yes! It's horrible, with a thin, gray, spindly body and a bajillion legs! It's gonna eat us! Do something!"

Kira-chan removed my grip around him and stormed up to my house. He looked around with a bored expression on his face. "No monster here, Ayumi. I think maybe you should see a therap-"

"There it is!" I screeched, pointing madly to the spot on the chair. The centipede stayed still, obviously sensing danger. That's right, centipede. _Say hello to my little friend- Kira-chan!_

"Ayumi.. I think you should take medication." Kira-chan advised. He walked over to the chair and scooped up the centipede. I watched in shock-still horror as Kira-chan flung the centipede out a window.

After a few seconds of silence, I hugged Kira-chan and happily thanked him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kira-chan rolled his eyes. "Just.. Just try to have _some_ levelheadedness."

"Oh, Kira-chan!" I grinned as I pulled away from him. "I never asked you how old you are!"

"Twenty-three."

"Oh.." I said in wonder. "I'm fifteen."

"Why is age suddenly a big deal, Ayumi?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we, like, thirty-eight years apart or something?" I asked seriously.

"Ayumi, who on earth educated you?" Kira-chan said, obviously exasperated.

"Don't have to be so mean.." I grumbled. Meanie, I could've sworn I did my math correctly. Fifteen plus twenty-three equals sixty-nine(of course), minus two pineapples and add fourteen-bajillion kisses from Gaara, it totals up to thirty-eight! _Right?_

"Anyways, I was on my way to visit you. How have you been doing?" Kira asked.

All of the sudden, today's events re-re-re-re-replayed themselves inside my head and I started giggling uncontrollably again.

"It's been great!" I cooed, staring at my ceiling in wonder and amazement. "Everything's glittery.."

"Oh great, did you take dru-"

"I love you, Kira-chan!" I squealed, and hugged him as tightly as possible.

"I'm gonna have a talk with your dealer, Ayumi. you shouldn't be taking drugs."

Wow, Kira-chan. How lovely of you. Excuse a girl for being in a good mood!

"I'm not taking drugs." I stated. "I'm just so.. Happy!" More giggling. "I feel enlightened!"

"I'm pretty sure this isn't enlightenment." Kira rolled his eyes.

"Let's go out and do something!" I suddenly suggested. My hyper-active mind was racing like this crazy machine. Ice-cream. Books. Camel-taming. Hot-air balloon testing. Let's do them all!

"Ayumi, what on earth happened to you?"

"Love," I said wistfully, then proceeded to have a deep, philosophical moment, gazing at Ramen, who was stuck under a stool.

"What, again?" Kira sighed.

"What do you mean, _again_?" I scoffed indignantly.

"Did you suddenly get over Gaara, or did something happen with him? Either way, you shouldn't be so excited about love." Kira said.

"Something. Happened.." I smiled lightly, my eyes glazed over. "We're gonna get married one day.. Just you wait and see.."

I laughed absently as I stared into outer space. Everything was sunshine and giggles and Gaara, until Kira-chan took hold of my legs and hung me upside down.

"Ack! Kira-chan!" I whined at my uncomfortable position. Blood was rushing into my head like some sort of cherry Kool-aid waterfall, only it wasn't cherry Kool-aid. It was.. _Blood_. Dun dun duuuun.

"Ayumi, you brought this on yourself." Kira-chan said without sympathy. "I'll hold you upside down until you get some sense into your head."

"Okay, okay!" I squeaked. "I'm sane now!"

"Prove it."

"Uh.. I know! Y=MX+B!" I cried desperately. I forgot what formula that was, but it was the only thing that crossed my mind.

"Really?"

"Um.. Okay, okay! I'll recite all of last night's shows on Channel Seven alphabetically, starting from 8:00 to 12:00!"

"You really don't need to.." Kira looked at me like I had two heads. I probably would, if he kept me upside down for much longer!

"I'm perfectly fine!" I tried convincing him. It's so sad that I'm always so.. _Unconvincing_.

"Fine." Kira-chan set me down lightly. I scrambled up and glared at him.

"Geez, are you always this mean?"

"Yup."

I glowered, before sparking up with a totally genius idea.

"Kira-chan," I announced, proud with my intelligence, "Today will be a fun day! We will have fun and make you smile as much as possible!"

"What would the purpose be?" Kira inquired suspiciosuly.

"To make you as wonderfully happy as I!" I grinned arrogantly.

"I'll pass."

Stiffening up at Kira's refusal, I came to the conclusion that he left me no choice, unfortunately.

"Then, by the power of all things bubbly," I boomed dramatically, "I sentence you to the agony of extremely lovable hugs!" With that, I threw myself at Kira-chan and hugged him as tightly as my body would let me, which wasn't really tight, considering his ninja status. But with the fact that Kira hated apparently _all_ emotion, he was pretty easy to overcome.

"Augh, all right! We'll do your stupid fun day!" Kira gave in as he struggled to be free of me.

"Sweet!" I hopped off Kira. "Let's go!"

I grabbed Ramen and my backpack, dashing out the door. Fueled by my excitement, I led Kira-chan out the door. After all, I had to thank the man who saved my life from that dastardly centipede, and this seemed like the best way to do it.

* * *

**Bleh, I am the worst ever kissing scene writer. I deserve death by a centipede. **

**JUST KIDDING CENTIPEDES ARE ATROCIOUS ABOMINATIONS! AAAAHHH!**

**Sorry 'bout that..**

**Anynwhoz, see you guys next time I upload the next chapter. Man, I've gotta stop eating so much sugar..**

**I FEEL SO HYPER!**

**MAY THE WALL OF GAARA PREVAIL FOREVER (This inside joke between me and my friend will take ages to explain.. Really..)**

**Anyways, peace out! May you have a blessed marriage with your favorite Naruto character! EXCEPT FOR SASORI AND GAARA. MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!**

**TENTEN AND NEJI FOREVER!**

**-Princess Kaminari of the Sand**

* * *

_Next Time on Sand vs Bubbles.._

_"Wait, Kira-chan!"_

_"101 Ways to Seduce a Kazekage."_

_"Follow the leader!"_


	11. Chapter 11: In Which I Am Generous

**:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Otherwise.. You know, I'm really running out of reasons to NOT own Naruto. Let's say I suck at art. Yup, I wanna be a magaka, but I can't even draw Ten Ten OMIGOSH WHY CAN I NOT DRAW TENTEN I'VE PRACTICED SO MUCH OMIGOSH!**

**Sorry 'bout that..**

**Erm, let's just jump right into the story, shall we? :D**

* * *

"This is our first destination!" I jumped up and down as I led Kira-chan over to a shop that sold manga. Kira reluctantly followed, annoyed that he had to go along with whatever crazy plan I had in mind. Remember that for some reason he hates the world, and I'm no exception. How sad..

As I was hopping into the store, a the shop's owner strode up to me cheerfully with a large grin plastered over his face. A mop of blonde hair was frizzing up everywhere, like some electrocuted hedgehog. "Welcome to _Dreamscape Manga!_"

"Hello!" I returned his happiness. "My friend and I will be browsing over here, if that's alright?"

"Please, enjoy yourselves!" The store owner looked at Kira-chan with a dazzling smile. Kira-chan scowled and slunk after me.

"Okay, this is the shoujo section," I gestured over to a few shelves of highly colorful books before moving on. "This is the shounen section, best genre out there, by the way!"

I felt like I was a tour guide helping out Kira-chan, hoping to inject rainbows and sunshine into his dank cavern of a soul. Didn't work.

"And this," I said as I finished up, "is the hentai corner. Not recommended for ages under eighteen."

Kira-chan gave me a funny look. Since nobody inhabited the corner of perverted comics, Kira-chan gladly sat down on a beanbag and impatiently waited for me to hurry up. As I walked away, I smirked when I heard him rustle through the pages of a manga out of boredom.

Sure enough, seconds later, Kira-chan grabbed me by my arm and stormed out of the shop, in a worse mood than before. Darn, I meant to_ surprise_ him, not enrage him..

"Wait, Kira-chan!" I called after him as I ran to catch up to his extremely fast walking. Darn ninja..

Kira-chan slowed down just a little bit, enough for me to catch up to him.

"We still have other places to go to!" I chirped enthusiastically, trying not to breathe raggedly- Suna's weather was taking a major toll on my energy and morale.

"Such as?" Kira-chan coolly asked.

"The bookstore!"

"Oh.." Kira-chan seemed a bit happy, perhaps because reading required _intelligence_. "Then I suppose we can go."

"Sweet!" I fist-pumped the air before skipping off into the general direction of the bookstore merrily.

Kira-chan grudgingly headed after me, the annoyed scowl never leaving his face.

"_Cheer up, Kira!_" I sang as I entered the shop. I simply loved dragging my substitute sensei everywhere and anywhere. I delighted in that torturous activity! Which is pretty cruel.. Which makes me question my sanity.. _Omigosh, I'm a safety hazard! _Hide yo' kids and hide yo' wife!

"Shut up.." Heh, Kira-chan can be so immature. How cute!

"Okay, there's this one book I wanted to buy." I said as I speed-walked over to the shelf I first encountered with Gaara-kun. My eyes searched up and down for the thick edition in red leather.. _Ah ha!_

"Kira-chan! Look!" I shoved my book in his face. "This is the empowering book that will strengthen my bond with Gaara-kun!"

Kira-chan took one glance at the book and yanked it out of my hands, in which he then proceeded to whack me with it. Like, _Ouch!_

"_How To Be A Pleasurable Partner In Bed?!_" Kira-chan roared.

My eyes widened. "Wrong book!" I squeaked. Darn my inability to understand Japanese, _darn it_!

I reached for the one next to the previous book. Man, those two books were exactly the same looking on the outside! Well, except for the different kanji characters in bold, golden letters.

"_101 Ways to Seduce a Kazekage_." Kira-chan read in dead monotone. He stiffly turned to look at me, before saying, "We are hightailing out butts out of here, Ayumi. Clearly your sanity levels have dropped considerably. There is a mental institute a couple of blocks away, if you would like to visit. Better yet, a drug rehabilitation center around the corner."

"Kira-chan, why are you so mean?" I whimpered.

"You are not buying that book."

"I'll just buy it myself." I muttered, even though it was pretty obvious Kira-chan would be pretty mad.

I marched up to the register.

Now you see, I have a huge fear of buying something at a register for myself. The ice cream place was an exception, because I was slightly giddy from the time I spent with my beloved Gaara-kun. You can probably imagine that my fear was tripled with the extremely.. _exotic_ book in my arms and the fact that Kira-chan would most likely intercept my purchase with a flippin' kunai knife. Darn ninja..

"Hello!" I grinned at the person manning the register, a very bored-looking blonde with four pink streaks in her hair and the darkest, smokiest eyeshadow I'd ever seen. She snapped a bubble with her melon-scented gum and gave me the once-over. I hated the fact that I was being eyed with such criticism, but I must show no means of uncomfortableness, because that would turn into humiliation once I handed over my book! Humiliation, I tell you, _humiliation_!

I guess it may be me just being too self conscious, though. As always..

"_101 Ways to Seduce a Kazekage_?" the girl raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed at my mere existence. What does she know, _peasant_.

"Yeah, one day I'll marry Gaara-kun!" I boasted.

"You're pathetic," the girl said snottily. "It's so obvious that Sexy-sama is in love with me!"

"Sexy-sama..?" my eye twitched. I get it, Gaara-_kun_ was actually extremely disrespectful to his title and honor, but.. Sexy-sama? _Sexy-sama?_ Please tell me this was some fangirl inside joke or something, because if people called Gaara-kun _that_ in real life..

"Just ring up the book," I sighed. I seriously didn't want to have to deal with a fangirl, not now, in front of Kira-chan. It was his special 'happy' day!

The girl rolled her eyes and accepted the money I gave her. She threw the book into a cheap plastic bag and sent me on my way with a lip-glossy scoff.

"Have an awesome-tastical day!" I grinned at her before skipping over to Kira-chan, who sent off waves of dark chibi aura. Scary..

"One day, Ayumi, one day.." Kira-chan shook his head solemnly. I had no idea what he was talking about, but that's okay, because that was normal for me!

"I get the feeling that you're unpleased." I noted as we exited the shop.

"Oh, really?" Kira shot me a sarcastic, evil look. This man needed love! He needed happiness! He needed.. _Hentai_.

Wait,_ really_? Is that the best I could come up with?

"Anyways, where to next?" Kira-chan groaned.

"Wait, you seriously wanna know?" I bounced on my feet excitedly.

"I just want to get this day over with."

"Oh."

I blinked, trying to come up with the next location. What sort of place would cheer up Kira-chan? After more rushed seconds of hardcore brainstorming, I finally came up with the perfect place! A stuffed animal shop! That always cheered me up!

"Just follow the leader!" I grinned.

Kira-chan groaned like I was dragging him inside a store that sold novels on _The History of the Potato and its Influences on Society_. Actually, there's a store in Suna like that. You'd never believe it, but there is. Herpy-derpy blah, right?

After a few minutes of happily walking through the authentic, sandstone streets of Suna, I came upon this shop with a giant stuffed bear at the front. Kira-chan's eyes widened considerably, but before he could bolt, I grabbed him by his ear and shoved him into the store.

"Ow!" Kira-chan grumbled, shooting me a look that could kill a baby duckling, two small puppies, and a rather deranged cicada.

"Today, you meet your new best friend!" I grinned at Kira-chan. He stared back with a look of sheer horror on his face. However, my fingers still firmly grasped his earlobe, and I mercilessly threw him into and isle that sold stuffed _Michibulls_, some kind of Pokemon that the Narutoverse had on TV. The anime sucked to no end, but the animals were totally adorable.

"See anything you like?" I asked.

"_Michibulls_? You're kidding, right?" Kira-chan snorted, but I saw him look at a Penguin/Rock mutation quite fondly.

I picked up the stuffed animal and shoved it into Kira-chan's arms.

"Don't think I didn't notice you looking at this bastard with the eyes of a lovestruck fangirl!" I told him, feeling very accomplished.

"I hate _Michibulls_!" Kira-chan spat, before he softened up. "But.. My little sister loves them.."

"Then you shall buy that mutated thingy-ma-doo-hickey!" I decided. "If not for you, then for your sister!"

Kira-chan nodded. "I'll get it for my sister. Now.. Are we done here?"

"Nope!" I grinned evilly. "_You_ still need a pal, you know!"

Kira-chan looked annoyed. I know, I can be annoying! Thank you very much Kira-chan, I try.

* * *

After about a gazillion years of rifling through stuffed animals, Kira-chan finally grudgingly decided on a large brown bunny. Sure, it had taken four escape attempts from Kira-chan, two wary security guards, and a burping contest(please don't ask), but eventually, Kira found his stuffed soul mate.

Now we were headed home, talking with each other happily.

"So, what are you gonna name your bunny?" I grinned at Kira-chan.

"I think I'll name him _Death_!" Kira smiled happily, with an innocent look playing across his face. Dang, someone was raised with one too many kunai knives..

However, I accomplished my mission! Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, but remember when I said I'd come up with a bunch of plans in my week of torture at school? Well, **Objective** **A: Make Kira-chan smile after getting him a stuffed soul mate.**

My generosity knows no boundaries, right? I made Kira-chan smile! I got him a best friend! How friggin' epic _am_ I? Santa Claus ain't got nothin' on me!

"_Death_ sounds like a very heart-warming name!" Was all I said. "Well, good night Kira-chan! I'm gonna go home.. It's late." Yawn, yawn, yawn.

"Good night, Ayumi!" Kira-chan bid farewell as I entered my apartment.

I flopped on my bed and groaned at the ceiling, simply exhausted. Maybe I should take the time before I fall asleep to figure my life out.

Okay, so the worst thing I've ever done in my life was.. I got nothing.

The thing I regret most is... Oh, I know! Allowing Fuyumi to acknowledge Gaara-kun's existence. That's what. Commence epic fuming at my poor, unsuspecting wall.

I set Ramen down into a little nest of blankets I created for him. He looked pretty snug, and I was proud of my handiwork.

Anyways, back to pondering about my life.

* * *

After a total of five minutes, I concluded that I, Ayumi Akahana, was not very good at thinking about my life. However, I am pretty awesome at thinking of plans! Very, very important plans! Therefore, reader, I shall present to you, Objective B!

**Objective B: Have a super awesome study date with Gaara-kun! Only.. He won't _know_ it's a _date_..**

Oh, Aka-chan, you are just too smart. You'll have Gaara-kun begging on his knees in a matter of days!

Man, I love thinking up compliments for myself.

Which reminds me, where the heck is that super annoying voice?

* * *

**BOOP!**

**Anyways, GAHHHHH I take forever to upload, don't I? D:**

**Hope you kinda enjoyed this chapter... :D**

**I've recently been totally addicted to Tenten x Neji fanfics, so I've been reading more than writing.. Sorry!**

**Also, my mom enrolled me in this totally lame summer reading program at my public library that she makes me do every year, so now I must FINISH the "Story of Science" starring Isaac friggin' Newton.**

**Whoopdeedoo.**

**Ugh.**

**WHY ISAAC NEWTON? And today, there was this "Manga/Anime Appreciation club" at my library, but get this! I WAS TOO _CHICKEN_ TO GO! Somebody, anybody, just.. Just kill me.**

**I COULD'VE HAD HEATED DISCUSSIONS ON NARUTO SHIPPINGS AND WARDED OFF ALL OF GAARA-KUN'S FANGIRLS BUT NOOOOOOOOO I'M TOO _CHICKEN_! MOTHER-bleep-!**

**Anyways, I'll just end this author's note before I get too mad at the universe for making me such an idiot.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Princess Kaminari of the Sand**

* * *

_Next Time on Sand vs Bubbles..._

_"Sorry, but Gaara Appreciation Day does not mean you can barge in here like the rest of the girls!"_

_"Sounds terrifying."_

_"Ayumi, don't panic."_

_"KYAAA~"_


	12. Chapter 12: In Which Moar Stuffs Happen!

**Okay, so a few days ago, I went to my little sister's dance recital. It was amazing! She was a beginner ballerina, but my favorite dances were the hip hop ones..**

**Oh, there were these adorable little girls break dancing to Ice Ice Baby! ISN'T THAT AWESOME?! That, by far, was my favorite I mean, they were doing headstands, and the worm, and everything! They were dressed up in silver, and they were so cute.. OMIGOSH! Seriously, it was awesome.**

**Anyways.. So recently, I looked up how to be an expert at manga. Scientists say that to be an expert on something, you must spend ten thousand hours doing that. So.. I have to draw for almost three hours every day for ten years.. **

**OFF TO PLAY CALL OF DUTY!**

**Yeah.. I also got two new drawing books, which means I now have.. *counting books* FIVE manga books! I can't wait until I get better! My biggest roadblock right now is the infamous, incredibly difficult, manga hands. If anyone can lend me a tip or two.. Please? **

**Anyways, now i'm going to go play Call of Duty. I was like "Kaminari, you must complete and upload a chapter before doing anything else!" Well, here's your chappie guys! :D**

**-Princess Kaminari of the Sand**

* * *

I got up the next morning, at 5:30, no less! Darn ninja..

Ramen was in the kitchen, walking around clumsily with a box of instant ramen. When I entered the room, he looked at me, then jumped up and down, waving around the ramen. The whole situation was just so adorable, I had an inner scream session.

_KYAAA~ Look at my baby Ramen waving around ramen! KAWAII!_

"Ramen, are you thinking of making breakfast today?" I cooed.

Ramen nodded his head up and down. _OMIGOSH he's so cute!_

"Okay, let's make some ramen together!" I placed Ramen on the counter, where I was going to prepare the food. Ramen peeled off the sealed top of the box, and I added the hot water. It was too bad that ramen was so easy to make, because cooking with Ramen was actually super fun.

I mean, seriously guys. Imagine yourself in a kitchen, making food with a _teddy bear_ that had been made mobile by the _love of your life_. Awesome, right?

After a few minutes, when the noodles cooled off, I took out bowls while Ramen took out two spoons. Aw, he wanted to eat too! _Cuuuute!_

I divided out food and placed his noodles in front of him, and I ate on the counter with him instead of at the dining table. Ramen looked very pleased to have his own food in front of him, and spooned some noodles in his mouth.

Much to my surprise, he actually swallowed it and kept eating! Like a real bear! Of course, I was delighted. Now Ramen is like my pet, only I hate calling him a pet because that's like saying _"You're in Princess Aka-chan's kingdom now, bear! You shall serve under her and be called a pet. We are also taking away your rights, citizenship, and blah blah federal stuff!"_

I really hate federal stuff, because there's so much you need to know... Anyways, I got extremely off topic. The point being, Ramen can actually eat! What other things did I not know about him?

Before I could daydream a list of endless possibilities about my bear, like him being the new Superman, I swallowed down my ramen and tossed the bowl into the sink.

"I'll get ready, be finished by then, okay?" I told Ramen before heading off to the bathroom.

With the whole "_Omigosh Ramen can actually eat?!_" episode, I realized I was running late. Actually, I already knew I was going to be late, because half an hour to get ready and head on out to the stables is way too little time. But now I was running later than I had anticipated.

With that in mind, I brushed my teeth and hair at the same time, then stuck my hair up into pigtails with soft pink ribbons. After scrubbing my face clean and convincing myself that the zit on my left cheek wasn't as bad as it really was, I dashed out the bathroom and heaved on my huge backpack.

"Ramen, we're leaving!" I called out to him. Ramen waddled out of the kitchen and climbed my arm to sit on my shoulder. He nodded when he was stabilized, so I took that as a signal to begin my sprint.

Before I left my apartment, I checked the clock- it was 6:10.

_Crap. _

Running around, I realized that I had no idea where the stables were supposed to be.

_Crap. Again._

I ran to the Kazekage tower, hoping to ask Gaara, or his weird, silvery-haired assistant for directions. As I slid open the main door, I saw a friggin' _huge _line of girls excitedly chatting, and Gaara's assistant frantically trying to call security.

I approached the main desk, intent on asking directions to the stables. "Excuse me?" I said to the assistant. She whirled around, glaring at me.

"Sorry, but _Gaara Appreciation Day_ does not mean you can barge in here like the rest of the girls!" She cried in exasperation.

Woah, woah, woah. Hold up, y'all. _Gaara Appreciation Day_? _KYAAA~_

However, I held in my inner fangirl and responded as calmly as I could without squealing, "Actually, I need directions to the local stables."

"Oh?" The assistant lady looked surprised. "Its a short walk away from here, take a left and keep going. There's no way you could miss it."

"Thanks!" I grinned at her. But before I left, I asked her a very important life-or-death question "What exactly is _Gaara Appreciation Day_?"

Gaara's assistant rolled her eyes. "It's when all of Kazekage-sama's fangirls get together and continuously fangirl in the Kazekage Tower without leaving until midnight. Not even the most experienced Jounin can get rid of them.."

"Sounds terrifying." My eyes widened. Poor Gaara-kun. It felt to me like every day was _Gaara Appreciation Day_, but this was his hell tripled.

"It is. Now go be on your way, it's going to be cramped the entire day, and some crazy fan ripped the phone line so I can't call security."

"Oh.. Bye!" I waved to Gaara's assistant and squeezed my way out of the tower.

I started walking down the street, trying to narrowly avoid being trampled alive by more fans on their way to the Kazekage tower. Wow, those people were pretty dedicated.

After a while, it became clear that I was totally lost. It wasn't my fault though! I was in a rush, and it takes me a minimum of four seconds to tell my left from my right. In my panicked hurry I must've taken a wrong turn, and then a gajillion more wrong turns because I'm cool like that.

I was wandering the streets of Suna, fed up with my stupidity, which always seems to take over me in dire situations, naturally. I meandered through market stalls, bored out of my mind and wondering if I could make my way back to the Kazekage tower. I was about to stop and ask for directions when I felt two hands grab me and quickly drag me into an alley, one covering my mouth, another circled around my waist.

_Holy mother of all things screwable, I'm gonna die! No, not like this! What about Gaara-kun? Huh? _

"Ayumi, don't panic." A deep voice said in my ear. Hey, I know that deep- Holy crap, am I getting raped by the Kazekage? I mean, all he had to do was ask.. And I would've smacked him, _but still_!

My widened eyes narrowed down into a very annoyed expression.

"_Mmph mm_!" I grumbled.

"Sorry." Gaara-kun released his grip, even though I obviously didn't mind being pressed up against him. He's very warm, in case you wanted that info, reader.

"Explain yourself!" I muttered lowly to Gaara-kun. If he was mini-kidnapping me, then I guessed that nobody was supposed to hear us talking.

"Ayumi, you've got to help me!" In the darkness, I could see my love's beautiful blue-green eyes plead for my mercy- _Ack,_ no wait, I'm just daydreaming. It was more of a monotone Kazekage order. Meh.

"Ask, and you shall receive, Gaara-kun!" I grinned. As usual, that mini angry vein I knew so well popped up at the unnecessary honorific. _So hot_.. ACK!

"As you may already know, today is.. Ahem, _Gaara Appreciation Day._" Gaara-kun looked fairly disgusted and annoyed, but I continued listening. "Well, since I am unable to go home or to the Kazekage tower, I am requesting to stay at your abode until tomorrow. I am also asking to stay the night at your house, if that is possible."

Gaara-kun staying at my house for an entire night? _Hee.. Hee.. Hee... Hee.. OMIGOSH THIS IS AMAZING KYAAAA~ THANK YOU GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE THE UNIVERSE ALL OVER AGAIN!_

"Of course you can stay, Gaara-kun! It was getting a teensy bit lonely anyways!" I tried not to sound to eager with my invitation, but be honest, if you were in my position, you'd probably pee yourself. I know I did.. Cue awkward silence. _Chirp, chirp_.

"Thank you very much, Ayumi. Though may I ask you what you are doing in the market square when you were supposed to be at the stables forty minutes ago?" Gaara-kun narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Wrong turn." I sighed, trying to hide my embarrassed blush. "Mistook a left for a right, common mistake.."

"You really aren't good with directions, are you?"

I turned even more red, recalling the time I got lost in my own apartment. In my defense, I was like, drunk off of chocolate or something.

"Psh, I'm like a GPS!" I arrogantly lied.

"A broken one."

"Meanie." I muttered, eyes downcast. You see, I may have been blushing like crazy, but you guys haven't forgotten the miraculous kiss, have you? I wonder if Gaara-kun liked it.. Commence epic pondering and squealing. And chocolate eating. And Ramen hugging.

I got up and was about to walk away, with Ramen happily clinging onto my shoulder, but I was stopped by Gaara-kun.

"Hm?" I looked up questioningly.

"We're going to have to leave a different way." Gaara-kun said lowly, eyes scanning the area for a stealthy detour.

"Ooh.." I squealed under my breath. "Super hot espionage escape with Gaara-kun!"

Gaara-kun let another angry vein pop out as he glowered at me, but I knew he wasn't actually ticked off.. _Much_.

"Over there." He said suddenly. I followed Gaara-kun's gaze over to some sort of human-sized tunnel thingy that was shrouded in darkness. Gaara beckoned for me to follow him, so I did, managing to trip only over a rock. Stupid rock.

As we crept through the alley tunnel thingy, well, let's just say that it was a very enclosed space. _Very enclosed_. As in, _omigosh-I'm-so-pressed-up-against-the-love-of-my-l ife-I-can-literally-imagine-exactly-what-he-looks- like-without-his-clothes-on_ enclosed. My friends, that is _very_ enclosed. And I loved every single second of being uncomfortably squished up against Gaara-kun as we made our silent escape to my apartment of safety.

Darn, this guy was making me turn into a total pervert! Augh... I hate perverts! Wait, does that mean I hate myself..? I am definitely thinking about that one when I get the time. I'll just add it to the list of "_Ayumi Sucks at Thinking Her Life Through but Does it Anyways_" stuff. Hooray!

"Almost there." Gaara-kun whispered. Wow, he's hot when he whisperers. _I love you, Gaara-kun! _Wow, that was a random thought..

As we burst into a secluded part of town, I panted, though I tried not to do something so unattractive. It was pretty stifling when you're creeping along an enclosed space with the love of your life, who is extremely hot, and has a great personality(Yeah, I'm into monotone, cool guys. Deal with it), and is super powerful. KYAAAA~ I am the luckiest girl in the world!

"Okay, then let's go to your house." Gaara-kun started walking, leaving me to jog to keep up. I was still out of breath, but he seemed perfectly fine. Oh, I get it. My stupid hormones are putting me in this breathless state because I'm letting myself get flustered, darn it!

I wonder what Gaara-kun looks like in the Kazekage uniform. I've only seen him wear it in the anime, so.. Yeah.

Oh, what would he look like shirtless? Unfortunately, this isn't one of those fanfics with shirtless guys. DARN IT! Wait, I'll turn it into one of those fanfics myself! Screw you, Kaminari! Just kidding.. Don't hate me..

Oh, imagine Gaara-kun wearing a tuxedo! That would be so amazing, I'd be in a ball gown, and we'd be totally in love, and as we danced, we would begin to lean closer and closer. Finally, just as the music is about to end, he'd cup my face in his hands and softly-

"Ayumi, where are you staring?"

"KYAAA~" I jumped high into the air, eyes wide and cheeks flaming. "I wasn't thinking about anything, I swear! Okay? Don't be mad! Stop asking about what I was thinking, I wasn't thinking about anything!"

"Ayumi, I didn't ask you what you were thinking.." Gaara stared at me curiously. "Why do you look so flustered?"

"_Holy ramen, I'm not flustered!_"

Gaara-kun shot me a disbelieving look, but continued walking. We kept up this silent trek until we reached my apartment. I led Gaara-kun indoors, keeping an innocent smile on my face. This was perfect for Objective C.. Mwahaha..

**Objective C: Throw a Slumber Party. The Participants? Gaara-kun and I!**

* * *

**Well, sorry for any uploading delays! :3 It shall all be made up for in the next chapter!**

**I guess now I'm gonna be forced to have an occasionally shirtless Gaara, because of Blight. You guys should say thank you to her, for the ****manservice!**

**Wellz, I guess.. Goodbye for now! :3**

**-Princess K.**

* * *

_Next Time on Sand vs Bubbles.._

_"Sweet!"_

_"Well, it's what any good wife- Er.. Friend, would do!"_

_"Ladies first,"_

_"Kiss the Person to Your Right."_


	13. Chapter 13: In Which I Host a Sleepover!

**Guys, guys, guys, guuuuuyyyyyyssss...**

**I think I have Sasori-Syndrome. There's something wrong with me. I'M GOING INSAAAAAANE!**

**Like, it started off with innocently researching the Akatsuki FOR NO REASON AT ALL DON'T JUDGE ME! Then, I was like, _Hmm, might as well look at a picture of my favorite member!_**

**Innocent, right? WELL, IT'S NOT.**

**I was surfing through all the pics, and I was just thinking, "_I dare you..Sasori no Danna.. To make ONE DARN FACE that's unattractive, unappealing, even SLIGHTLY weird._"**

**Haha, nope. **

**I.. THINK.. MY.. OVARIES.. EXPLODED...**

**Oh, man. Guys.. HELP ME! TELL ME I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE EXPERIENCING THIS! IT'S LIKE.. SO.. **

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~**

**OMIGOOOOOOOOOOSH! I HAVE SEEN TRUE PERFECTION! **

**MY EYEEEEEEEEES!**

**MY REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!**

**MY LIFE AS I KNOW IT IS SPIRALING DOWN THE TOILET! **

**I MUST STALK SASORI! I MUST... RESURRECT HIM!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Well, I think it's time to start another fanfic. :D Maybe two. I have time in my schedule, since all I do with my life is stalk the following Youtubers:**

**danisnotonfire**

**AmazingPhil**

**Jennamarbles**

**Smosh :DDD**

**Markcrilley**

**Sophie-chan**

**Nigahiga**

**Captainsparklez**

**THIIIS GIIRL IS ON FIIIIIIIIIIREEEEEE!**

**MARRY ME SASORRIIIIII**

**SCCREW YOU, SAKURA!**

**I am having an internal conflict: Do I hate Chiyo or not?**

**LOVING GAARA AND SASORI AT THE SAME TIME IS SO DIFFICULT!**

**Can somebody PLEASE connect with me? I feel so fangirly, and I don't know where else to vent it!**

**I'm just gonna go.. Stuff my face with sodium. Farewell..**

**BUT WAIT! THE CHAPPIE! AFTER THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

"Ayumi, seriously, what's with all the bustling around?" A poor, unsuspecting Kazekage wondered as I dashed through the apartment like a madwoman.

"Oh, you know, just.." I wracked my brain for a convincing lie. "Just feeding my venus flytraps!"

"..."

"I mean, not _real_ ones! How.. How mainstream would _that_ be? I mean my.. My virtual ones!" I covered quickly. Whew, I was _good._

"You're running around your house, to feed your.. Virtual venus flytraps, Ayumi?"

"Um, yeah. It's the newest Sunagakure trend!" I tried grinning innocently, but it turned into a guilty grimace. Wait.. I made an alliteration! Yay! _Guilty Grimace!_

"Sure.." Gaara-kun looked at me suspiciously.

The truth was, I was getting everything ready for a _fantabulous_ slumber party! Pillows for pillow fights, nail polish, truth or dare, board games, stuffed animals, snacks, beverages, and everything else I've always wanted to do on a sleepover extravaganza!

Of course, I had to mask my secret plan by very _cunningly_ feeding my love some white lies.

"You know, you don't have to stick around, it's only two in the afternoon," Gaara-kun reminded me.

"Oh, but I have to make sure you don't get eaten alive by.. the TV!" I giggled nervously. Dang, this guy was onto me! Was I that obvious, because I thought I was doing a great job of lying!

"The TV." I heard the Kazekage mutter. "The _TV_."

Sheesh, it's like he hadn't ever had a dream about flesh-eating televisions. People these days, I swear. Right, reader? Come on, you can connect, right?

I scurried around my "bedroom", trying to locate the bottles of nail polish I had never opened. You see, my bedroom wasn't actually my "bed"room, because my bed was at the far end of the living room. Yeah, the friggin' moving guys screwed everything up, and that's why all of the super exciting Gaara-kun scenes happen on my bed. You know.. In case you were wondering.

Soon, I found all my neon colors, and swiped the two black bottles off my desk. I had never actually painted my nails, but the prospect seemed extremely exciting, and who better to share my first experience with than Gaara-kun? Okay, I'll admit, Temari and Matsuri are probably better choices, but _whatever._

I cradled my polish and carefully set the small bottles in a bag, along with my truth-or-dare cards. _Mwahaha..._ Tonight was going to be awesome!

A pile of board games sat in the corner, ready to be whipped out. The board games included _Slides and Vines_ (The _Chutes and Ladders_ in the Narutoverse), _Klepto_ (a stealing version of _Monopoly_), and _Michibulls Adventure_ (I really.. Don't know what to think of that one..).

Many comfortable pillows were piled up messily, and stuffed animals were speckled over like sprinkles. Everything else was to be taken care of in the kitchen. _Hee hee.. KYAAAA~_ I'm gonna have a sleepover with Gaara-kun!

I walked out of my not-so-beddy-room and into the living room, where Gaara sat tiredly on the couch, making shapes with his sand. Wow, I never thought I'd see the day Gaara-kun would be idle.

"Gaara-_kun_!" I flounced over to him. Red angry vein, right on time. "Guess what?"

"What?" his eyes bored into mine. I knew he was doing it without any thought, but it made me blush like crazy. Darn ninja..

"I'm gonna make you lunch!" I grinned goofily. And nope, not ramen! I was making Gaara-kun some.. Oh, crap. I really shoulda' thought that one through.

Gaara-kun shook his head amusedly. "Lunch was two hours ago, Ayumi."

"Well, nothing wrong with that! I bet you didn't have any, did you?" I smiled sympathetically.

Gaara-kun was about to shake his head no, but his stomach answered for him when it growled. Okay, this may be the creepiest question I'd ever ask in my entire life, but is it possible for a growling stomach to sound sexy? _Just asking!_

"I suppose you may make me some lunch," Gaara-kun sighed as he gave in.

"Sweet!" I squealed as I inwardly fangirled. _I was making Gaara-kun lunch! Just like a wife would! KYAAA~_

I sped into the kitchen, excited about whatever food I was going to make. Of course, because I never think anything through, I had absolutely no cookbook to suggest anything besides instant ramen. Hey, but it's not like I live off of instant ramen, right?

Oh, well! I'd just have to improvise on whatever materials I had! I opened my pantry, but my eyes widened in alarm when I realized that I did, indeed, live off of instant ramen. Hurriedly, I ran to the fridge, but it was stocked up in chocolate and a few beverages. I also opened the freezer, but only ice cream and ice cubes were stocked up.

_Crap!_

In complete desperation, I ran into my not-beddy-room and clawed through my underwear drawer. A pack of gum, some socks, mints, and- _I HAD INSTANT RAMEN IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER?!_

I groaned, and dejectedly walked back into the kitchen, where I started boiling water for some ramen. My teddy bear looked up in excitement, so I decided to make four servings, an extra in case Gaara-kun was still hungry. Obviously, he'd be too much of a gentleman to ask for seconds, but no worries! I'll just shove the tasty noodles down his throat! _Mwahaha.._

Oh, I just laughed evilly, and that reminded me of something! Gaara-kun and I should watch a horror movie together! How romantic would it be when I crawl up next to him, and he'd wrap his arms around me protectively, and.. _KYAAA~_

Okay, back to ramen-making!

Seven minutes and twenty-nine seconds later, when I set the table, Gaara and I sat down and happily ate our meal. Actually, Gaara-kun was surprised at the menu(if you can call it that).

"Instant ramen?" he questioned.

I turned red. "Well, I had a slight shortage on.. Anything else edible.."

Gaara-kun shook his head. "I like this. It's a change from what I usually eat."

"What do you usually eat?"

"Temari's burnt curry and Kankuro's attempt at something not.._ Poisonous._" Gaara-kun grimaced when he mentioned the foods. "But when I complain, they lock me out of the house for the night."

I shuddered. Temari and her short tempers.. I couldn't explain Kankuro, and probably never will..

"Well, you can come over whenever they lock you up," I offered, half out of sympathy, and half out of yet-to-be-controlled hormones.

"Thank you." Gaara-kun said very formally._  
_

"Well, it's what any good wife- Er.. Friend, would do!" I grinned at him nervously.

"Right.."

We ate in silence after that. When we finished, I cleared up the bowls, Ramen slurping up his last noodle. I made a mental note to ask Gaara-kun about how Ramen could eat, since he didn't bring up the topic.

I started washing the dishes, mentally going over the rest of the party's details.

"I could help you, if you'd like." I jumped when I heard the Kazekage behind me. Oh man, lucky for me, I didn't die of friggin' _heart attack_!

"O-oh, sure.." I stammered, making room for Gaara. My cheeks heated up at our close proximity, but I did my best to ignore it until I got the chance to outwardly fangirl.

_Hee.. Hee. I'm washing dishes with Gaara-kun! K-KYAAAA~ I'm like, the luckiest girl ever! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!_

Too soon, all the bowls were washed and put away, but that's alright! There shall be much fun this night! Courtesy of yours truly!

I hopped into the living room, and threw pillows and blankets around to make everything comfortable.

Then, I got out my first event- _Truth or Dare_! But with cards that decide your fate, so there wouldn't be any lame dares and sappy truths.

"Okay, let the epic slumber party, hosted by Ayumi Akahana, begin!" I announced happily.

Gaara didn't look surprised, like he was expecting something spontaneous from me. Well, great!

"Our first event of the night is truth or dare!" Plopping down on a small pile of pillows, I got out the cards, one pile of orange _Truth_ cards, and another even pile of pink _Dare_ cards.

Gaara-kun sat down too, looking quite curious about tonight. Of course, he had no idea what I had up my sleeves.

"You know how to play, right?" I asked.

"Of course," Gaara snorted indignantly.

"Alright! Who should go first?"

"Ladies first," Gaara-kun offered. _Such a gentleman!_

I bit my lip and chose a _Truth_ card from the pile. Yeah, I was being a wuss, but I'm pretty sure these cards were evil, even in the _Truth_ section!

"_Scariest Moment of Your Life_." I read aloud. Okay, that wasn't bad at all! "Um.. I think when the centipede came into this friggin' apartment!"

"..Centipede?"

"Yup! Your turn!" I smiled, hoping to not seem like a squeamish fangirl, even though, when it came to centipedes, calling me squeamish would be an understatement.

Gaara said nothing else, and selected a card from the_ Truth_ section too. Info on Gaara-kun,_ perfect_!

"_Weirdest Thing That's Ever Happened to You._" Gaara-kun looked pretty thoughtful. "Well, before, I would've said when Kankuro tried on Temari's bra, but now, I guess.. _You_. In a good way, though." He gave the tiniest hint of a very amused smile.

I blushed like this wacko in need of medication. Of course, I'd been doing that all night anyways. Gaara-kun noticed, too.

"Is it too hot in here for you?" He asked me.

"N-no way!" I blushed harder. "Just.. Uh.." I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Okay, in that case," Gaara-kun nodded towards the cards. "It's your turn."

I slowly picked up a _Dare_ card, deciding to try something else. I prayed it wouldn't be awkward, because I was in no mood for humiliation.

"_Kiss the Person to Your Right_." I read slowly. Realization dawned on me quickly, and I looked up at Gaara-kun, who look reluctant. "Um.. I guess we're the only ones playing, so.."

I tried to sound nonchalant, but inside I was screaming like KARAZAY!

_BEST.. DARE.. EVER!_

"Let's just do it before I change my mind.." Gaara muttered, slightly red in the face. _Aww.. He's so cute when he's flustered!_

"Okay!" I tried to hide the angry hornets in my stomach as I leaned over the cards, and into him. _Please, don't let me mess up, universe! I'm sorry for being a horrible person!_

Now, let me tell you a story, children. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden named Blight, and a prince named Gaara. One moonlit night, as they leaned in to kiss, there lips touched ever so gently. Eyes fluttered closed, heads slightly tilted, it was a magical experience. In other words...

_I DIDN'T MESS IT UP! Oh yeah! Take that, universe!_

When I pulled away, both of us looked down at our laps. I could tell that both of us were total noobs in the art of showing love through physical contact. Actually, Gaara-kun picks everything up pretty quickly, whereas I, on the other hand, needed help so bad, I wondered if there was medication for horrible kissing.

"Ayumi?"

"Hm?" I looked up at Gaara-kun.

"Should we do something else now?"

"Yeah.." I quickly cleared up the cards. "Activity two! Doing our nails!"

Gaara-kun looked like he regretted what he just suggested. Like he'd rather kiss me all night than paint his nails. _I feel the same way, Gaara-kun, but not for the same reason.._

_HOLY CARP, READER!_ Yes, carp. Like the fish. _I KISSED GAARA-KUN FOR THE SECOND TIME IN TWO DAYS!_

I knew my slumber party extravaganza was freakin' GENIUS!

Now excuse me, I need to fangirl.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~_

_OMIGOOOOOOOOSSSHH!_

_BEING IN LOVE IS AWEEESOMEEE!_

_OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH_ I KISSED GAARA AND I LOVED IT! I HOPE MATSURI WON'T MIND THAT! (That was a horrible parody attempt..)

* * *

**OOOOMMMIIIGOOSH!**

**What else does our main character have in store for our beloved Gaara-kun? MWAAHHHAAHAA... :3**

**Well, this chappie was long overdue, I apologize. However, I have recently adopted a story from awesomeinhumanform called Akatsuki Bunnies. I am re-re-re-researching the Akatsuki so I don't botch anything up. I also have a crapton of yet-to-be-done summer homework. Actually, I think I lost my math packet.. CRAP. And I'm leaving for a three day camp trip in late July...**

**AND I'm brainstorming plots for FOUR other fanfics. All Naruto. ;3**

**Well, peace off, homies. Ugh, I really shouldn't say that.**

**Princess Kaminari is OUT!**

**Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14:In Which I Watch Horror Stuff

**Okay, so I went to my friend's graduation party a few days ago. I spent a long time buying her friggin overly expensive presents: a 400+ page book from Barnes and Noble, a fancy bookmark, a rose with a grad teddy hugging it, and a $15 iTunes gift card. That's a LOT for graduating the EIGHT FRIGGIN' GRADE. Like, seriously?**

**So, this huge party consisted of her mom's elderly friends and HER other graduate "besties". Like, really?**

**So I was there, awkwardly sitting on a chair in her yard. She doesn't make an effort to join her and her friends in their INSANELY STUPID conversation about Edward vs Jacob or whatever, no way. Instead, my MOM and I hang out at a single table, awkwardly looking at our laps. My mom was texting or whatever, and I drank three bottles of lemonade, pepsi, and coke. I.. drink a lot..**

**So for an hour, we were out in the yard, being total gangstas, _mommy_ and I. *scoff* When the actual food came, my friend's mom PHYSICALLY FORCED me inside. She was, like, tugging on my arm with the strength of a darn sumo wrestler!**

**Woman, WHAT. THE. FUDGE. They are SO DARN INSENSITIVE about my germaphobia! Yeah, I don't know the scientific name for "fear of germs", sue me.**

**So I was given a plate to pile food on(one chicken leg and half a slice of bread, thank you). After that, I entered the lving room where the adults and children were at one table, and the girls were laughing at another. I VEEEERRRRYYY AWKWARDLY, without my mom, sat at one of the stools at the minibar(all alone), ate quietly, then proceeded to stare at the wall for FORTY FIVE CONSECUTIVE MINUTES. I could've been in the yard, talking with my mom, but that darn woman forced me inside!**

**And I didn't want to join anyone's conversation, because I was like "What. the. fudge are you people talking about?" It's like they've never heard of anime! Only high heels and hot guys. I wanted to yell "SISTAS, LEMME TELL YA' WHO'S HOT. GAARA. NOW SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES AND TALK ABOUT SOMETHING COOL."**

**So.. That was supposedly the highlight of last week. What a bunch of balls.. T x T**

**Sorry about that.. I just wanted to get all that anger off my chest without crazy-ranting, because frankly, I CANNOT crazy-rant. I like to be rational, and have valid arguments to backup my statement, and whenever I rant, it looks like this:**

_**"F*** YOU, F*** YOUR OPINION, F*** YOUR LIFE, F*** YOUR FAVORITE LIP GLOSS, F*** F*** F***!"**_

**And as you can see.. That's not very.. _Educated_ and _convincing_. Augh, I got SO off topic! Sorry about that! :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Stay cool, reader! I love you! :D**

**-Princess Kaminari**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura wouldn't exist. :3**

* * *

I happily spread out the bottles of nail polish. Gaara-kun watched with a look of horror on his face.

"Okay, first we'll do our nails, then our toes!" I informed him. "Whoever's doing your nails can pick out the colors, and the person getting their nails painted has no right to move, complain, or take off the nail polish until it wears away naturally."

"You have a tough set of rules," Gaara groaned. "But I shall comply to them."

I grinned. "Awesome sauce! Let's begin! You can paint my nails first!"

Gaara tilted his head. "I've never painted anyone's nails though.."

"That's fine! I've never done it either!"

With a sigh, Gaara-kun grabbed a bottle of black nail polish and the bottle of the base-coat-thingy. I don't know, I've never painted my nails!

I laid my hands on the small table and suppressed my earnest giggles as Gaara-kun slid the applier smoothly on my nails. That stuff tickled like no tomorrow!

I was pretty impressed by how gentle Gaara-kun was being. Very fangirl-inducing stuff.. Like, you know.. A cute, playful thing to do with your boyfriend! _KYAAA~ _Commence hyper giggles.

Once Gaara-kun was finished with my base coat, he started applying the black.

"Why black?" I wondered.

"You look like a girl who enjoys a sadistic hour to herself." Gaara-kun joked, and I grinned.

"You got me there.."

I started daydreaming as I stared at Gaara paint my nails. It was so cutsey-romantic, and luckily, I'm totally into that kinda stuff. Which is why everything felt like a fairytale to me. It would seriously suck if I woke up, and realized that my trip to the Narutoverse was just a dream. Oh, man. I was depressing myself.

I returned my focus over to Gaara-kun's handiwork, which looked pretty impressive. He finished painting both hands, and there were only a few mistakes. Geez, sometimes he was a girl more than I!

I lifted my nails and blew on them, puffing my cheeks out like a walrus or something.

"You did great!" I grinned at Gaara-kun, who looked pretty proud of his work. "But now... _it's my turn_!" I let out an evil laugh.

Gaara looked scared, literally scared. Aw, the Kazekage was scared of these bottles of nail polish? How pitiful..

"I'm never gonna live this down.." Gaara-kun muttered as he set his hands in front of me.

"I'll make sure you won't!" I cackled as I selected all of the neons I could find. Fluorescent pink, bright blue, neon yellows and oranges, pastel purple.

Gaara looked like he wanted to bolt, but he firmly kept his place opposite of me. I tried not to look like a madwoman, but it was tempting not to frighten my future husband further.

I swiped on the base coat, and took my time inspecting each and every bottle before painting it on Gaara-kun's nails. He twitched a lot, mainly out of annoyance, I was sure. After about ten minutes, I beamed at my masterpiece. Pastels and neons decorated Gaara's nails. I though it was a fitting look for him, but he looked like he wanted to choke me to death.

"Okay, now our toes!" I said, knowing Gaara-kun's reaction would most likely be deathly. Indeed, it was. He seemed faint, but I paid him no mind. "This time, we should talk or something, because Matsuri told me that's what girls normally do during a sleepover. In fact, she was the one that gave me the nail polish!"

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Gaara-kun growled, and I tried my best not to fangirl. But you know, there's only_ so much_ Gaara a girl can handle in one night. After all, it's sexy when he growls.. DON'T JUDGE. You like it too.

"_KYAAA~_ Why do you have to be so darn attractive?" I squealed.

"Um.." He looked speechless.

I awkwardly cleared my throat. "Sorry 'bout that.. It's a girl thing."

Gaara gave me a funny look, like he couldn't just figure me out or whatever.

"Anyways, start painting my toenails, peasant!" I sniffed.

"Peasant?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then.."

Gaara chose the same black- I swear this guy is out for revenge. Not that I mind, because black is an awesome color. Yeah, shut your faces on the whole _"Black isn't a color thing"_! IT IS! Is it..?

"Anyways," I thought up a conversation. "Does this mean I don't have to go to the stables anymore?"

"You do."

"Aww.. Why?"

"Discipline is needed for a good ninja." Gaara-kun replied simply.

"I'm disciplined!" I protested. "Like, I used to eat fourteen chocolate bars a day, but now it's only five! Talk about improvement!"

"I have a question for you, Ayumi."

"Ask away," I said, confused mildly about the sudden topic change.

"How did you get here, into this universe?" Gaara looked up from my nails, with a serious look on his face. Definitely not the mood you want to set for a super fun night.

I giggled nervously. "It's all within a notebook!"

Gaara shot me a disbelieving look._ Noooo_! My love, he doesn't believe me!

"Well, I can't really explain it, so I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yup!" I grinned evilly. "Do every single activity I have planned tonight, and I shall take you into my universe! It'll be fun!"

"Can I trust you, though?" Gaara looked wary.

"Of course!" I scoffed. "A person with no chakra is unable to be connected with anyone evil._ Duh_. What a stupid question."

Gaara-kun looked excited, yet reluctant. "Alright," he said finally.

"Perfect!" I smiled at him, hoping it didn't waver or anything. "Now we can have a buttload of fun tonight! So paint my nails, commoner!"

Gaara-kun sighed before continuing to paint my toenails an evil shade of black. We stayed in silence, though it was sort of cliché, because it wasn't awkward at all, like we were too engrossed in our thoughts to be experiencing discomfort. Wow, look at me, using big words and such! These prodigy ninja must be rubbing off on me or something..

As the wet, slick feeling of polish kept brushing over my toes, I let my thoughts wander. Firstly, did Gaara-kun like me? I mean.. It's been a few weeks, but.. _Gah_! How confusing! I knew I could always _ask_ him about his feelings, but then everything would turn into some stupid shoujo. Plus, I'd seem like some needy girl, right? Er.. Right? I mean, it would cause a whole ton of awkwardness.. Right?

Man, why was I so clueless on romance? I always totally had great advice for everyone, including Misaki, who needed constant consolation about how the Akatsuki would never love her. But she was easy to deal with! A new Sasori plushie, Kisame poster, and_ BAM!_ Insta-hapiness.

I, on the other hand, was in desperate need of good advice. I definitely couldn't go to Matsuri or Fuyumi. Kankuro, no way. Kira-chan? Nah. Maybe.. _Temari!_ Yeah, she'd give me all the inside secrets! Like, her brother's secret addiction, likes, dislikes.. And Naruto could be my backup plan!

Oh boy, Aka-chan, you really outdo yourself, you sexy beast.

_Thank you, me._

I snapped out of my thoughts when Gaara-kun tapped me on my leg.

"Yes, my amazing Panda-chan?" I looked down at him, grinning brilliantly, as always.

"I've finished." He said, in his usual way, devoid of any humane emotion.

"Seriously?" I looked down at my toes with a look of excitement on my face. "Omigosh! You're amazing, Gaara-kun!"

I felt giddy with joyfulness. I, Blight Wilson, aka Ayumi Akahana, have just had my nails painted by Sabaku no Gaara. Suck on that, Matsuri! _KYAAAAA~_ How on earth am I not dead from hotness overload? Sheesh!

"I guess it's time for you to paint my toenails now.." Gaara-kun muttered with a look of great contempt at his face. However, it wasn't aimed at me. It was towards the bright pink bottle of nail polish that lay on the floor. Heh, Gaara-kun figured me out enough to know that neon pink was going to end up on his nails. What a great guy.

"Pink and white seem appropriate." I started decorating the Kazekage's nails.

It took immense concentration to perfect my strokes and make sure nothing missed. I was extremely uncoordinated, so painting nails proved to be difficult. After a few minutes, though, I took a few seconds to take in what I've done to the love of my life before announcing that the deed had been done. I had painted the nails of one of the most important authoritative figures in the Narutoverse neon pink.

_KYAAAA~_

Oh, Aka-chan, what would you think of next?

To put it simply, I was amazing.

"Okay, Gaara-kun! Prepare yourself for the most amazing artistic masterpiece you've ever seen!" I boasted, before moving away so my future husband could see what great talent I had.

Gaara peered down at his feet, fear evident in his eyes. I felt sort of guilty for all the emasculation, but I was Blight Wilson, so what did he expect? Well, I was also Ayumi Akahana. Having two identities was so confusing.. Sigh.

"I now deeply regret ever consenting to this agreement." Gaara-kun moaned.

"Don't worry, I think it makes you look adorable!" I tried to cheer him up. However, it only increased the scary dark aura Gaara was emitting. _Yikes_.

"I think.. It's time to move on.. To the next activity?" I giggled nervously after seeing the deadly look on the Kazekage's face.

"Agreed."

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 6:00. Wow, we spent a while on nail-painting and _Truth or Dare_.

"Okay, let's do.." I thought for a while. "How about a horror movie marathon? We can take turns picking a movie."

Gaara looked relieved, like he'd just been granted access into heaven. If I was in his situation, I'm sure I would've felt the same way. "Alright, you may select the first movie."

Geez, this guy is so darn formal! I wonder how he does it?

Not wanting to seem like a chicken, I closed my eyes and randomly picked a movie from the pile in my backpack. Unfortunately for me, it was _The Human Centipede_, a movie I swore never to watch unless I was drugged and the only alternative option was yaoi hentai. Mainly because, I had a _huge_ phobia of centipedes and doctor-y stuff, like sewing body parts or being hospitalized.

Stupid Misaki just _had_ to sneak the movie in..

"This movie looks worrisome." Gaara-kun said right off the bat, as soon as he saw the DVD case.

"It is," I rasped shakily. Before I could seem like a jumpy fangirl, I shoved the DVD into the TV. Weird, I never expected my television would have a DVD slot. I was mainly loyal to cable.

Instantly, the title screen sprung up in high quality graphics, proving that whatever cable company was servicing me was doing a crappy job. I gulped inaudibly before pressing play.

In my TV corner, snacks, beverages, stuffed animals, and pillows were strewn all around. You know, from my depression days. Luckily, I had thought to wash them. A large blanket was available too, so I brought it close to me to shield myself from the air conditioning. I also snuggled close to Gaara-kun, because it's hard to get scared with a supremely hot guy right next to you, right? _Right_?

* * *

Wrong.

Through all the horrors watched, all the way up until 3:00 am,_ The Human Centipede_ was stuck inside my head. I kept my eyes forcibly glued to the screen so I wouldn't look away. The volume was up loudly, too. Gaara seemed in no way at all, scared. I was sure he had to endure worse, but..

I let a shiver creep up my spine. Gaara-kun and I just finished getting ready for bed, and were ready to fight for the bed. I was prepared to give a long speech on why we should share a bed, but when he walked out of my bathroom, all he said was, "You may sleep in your own bed. I'll rest on the floor."

My mouth hung open, but I quickly closed it. I wanted to suggest sleeping together, but thought it would make me sound scared, and reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. Help yourself to any blankets or pillows or whatever." I muttered, crawling into my bed. Ramen lay beside me, happy. Of course, he didn't have to endure a movie based on all of his darn phobias combined.

And as cliché as this may sound, right as Gaara and I settled in for the night, thunder began to roll in. Typically, I would pretend to be _Princess Kaminari_ (according to my research, kaminari means thunder in japanese) and yell out to encourage the storm.

But _noooo_, tonight had to be a darn exception. _Friggin' frick_.

I squeezed my eyes shut and faced away from Gaara on the floor, in case he had night vision and would see my face, contorted in fear.

_I-In the H-Human Centipede.. It was r-raining.. W-when th-they went into t-the scary d-dude's h-house..._ I thought to myself. _No! No negative thoughts!_

Ten minutes of tossing and turning and whimpering passed before Gaara said something.

"Ayumi, are you scared?" _Ah.. Such a gorgeous voice.._

"N-no.." I said back, failing at sounding casual. However, a bolt of lightning flashed out of my window, and an extremely loud boom of thunder crackled, so reflexively, I squeaked and darted under my covers.

When I realized I wasn't in danger, I tentatively creeped out of my hiding place to the sound of rustling blankets. I was about to dart under my blanket again, but was momentarily confused when I felt strong arms circle around me comfortingly.

It took me, like, two nanoseconds to realized what just happened and inwardly fangirl.

"Nobody's gonna turn you into a centipede," Gaara muttered. "Now sleep."

First off, wow. Panda-chan is_ so_ romantic. _Note: That was sarcasm_. Secondly, how on earth did he know I was afraid of that movie? Did trembling like a puppy the entire time really give me away? Oh, well.

I closed my eyes and attempted to drift off, but two seconds later, another roar of thunder made me jump, only this time, much closer to Gaara. And it was then, when I realized, I would not survive the night. Why, you may ask?

Because Gaara was _shirtless_.

* * *

**WOOOOOOWWWWWWW**

**That was random. ^^**

**Actually, I've never seen the human centipede before. AND I DO NOT WANT TO. I've seen trailers, clips, I even read wikipedia about it, but I am severely unable to watch that movie. After watching the trailer, THE FRIGGIN TRAILER, I was given nightmares for, like, a week.**

**That's weird, because my usual dreams consist of me as an anime character, catching pokemon with Tenten and Gaara. In my last dream, I actually caught Mewtwo and my favorite: Gardivore! :D Weirdo me..**

**Seriously though, when I have nightmares, it is NOT something to be taken lightly. My last one transported me into the _game_ of amnesia. I suffered the entire friggin' night. D: The worst part? I do NOT wake up in my nightmares. Ever. So any chance of dispelling it is gone..**

**Actually, there's a great dream interpretation website: ****  
**

**``````````````dream moods . com `````````````**

**They even tell you about dreaming about anime! :D You should check it out if you're obsessed with stuff like that, like I am. Or, if you're just genuinely curious about your last, very peculiar dream. :3**

* * *

_Next Time on Sand vs Bubbles.._

_"You.. Love me?"_

_"Don't worry, I'll protect you with my awesome bubble powers,"_

_"Y-yes, Fuyumi-chan?"_


	15. Chapter 15: In Which I Say I Love You

**Guys, guys, guys, guys, guuuys! Guess what? I made a new blog!:3**

**Dats right! A new blog! Go to my profile and you shall find the link to my anime-filled blog! MWAHAA!**

**Don't worry though, because fanfiction is ALWAYS my top priority. I don't even go to pee before I finish a certain amount of words. (TMI)**

**Though lately, I've been addicted to PewDiePie, so things have been a bit.. Slow to update. Sorry 'bout that! And if you're reading Akatsuki Bunnies, I'll try to have the next chapter posted later today or tomorrow! :)**

**I'm also working on a Sasori x OC fic, so I've been pretty busy. And if you check out my blog, I'm also reading the One Piece manga for my first time ever and reviewing it, so.. Yeah. :) Hectic anime-filled schedule, eh?**

**Sorry, I don't have this huge rant or story to post in this chappie's author's note. xD So, we'll just jump right into the story, I guess! :3 Enjoy. ;D**

**-Princess Kaminari**

* * *

I blushed throughout the entire breakfast of ramen noodles. I really couldn't get last night out of my mind. The events replayed themselves without my consent. First off, let me please the female audience by describing in depth, how amazing Gaara-kun felt. Look, I'm no perv, okay? You KNOW you want to hear what it feels like to be pressed up against a shirtless hottie, right?

So, let me begin. First off, thanks to my strong air conditioning and the natural heat of Suna, his skin was very cool. Slightly on the colder side type of cool. Which felt very, very comforting when you're scared to death. Secondly, no, the Kazekage isn't body-builder muscular. But he's not really "merely toned", either. You know, he _has_ abs. And- _OMIGOSH_ I could cuddle Gaara-kun forever!

I mean, seriously, lying in bed at night, scared to death, and then just feeling the love of your life's arms wrap around you in a sweet, innocent gesture of comfort.

_Do.. Not.. Fangirl..._

_MUST.. NOT.. FANGIRL.._

"Ayumi, are you alright?" Gaara-kun's smooth voice snapped me back into cursed reality.

"Yes! I'm alright! Perfect! Better than prefect! In love!" I squealed hurriedly. Five seconds later, I realized what I had just said. "I mean, you know! In love with.. The weather! Ha.. ha.."

"That's why you were cursing the heat a few minutes ago?" Gaara-kun tilted his head in question.

_Balls._

"Aha.. You know, the weather and I aren't on very good speaking terms, I mean, we weren't.. Four minutes ago..? _BUT._. We made up, like, twenty seconds ago, so, you know.." I trailed off awkwardly, before excusing myself and gathering the bowls off the table.

I was pretty sure Gaara was trying his best not to laugh out loud. Aw.. I'm such a failure..

I quickly washed the dishes and then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I had already taken a shower, and so had Gaara. I almost objected to Gaara showering, because I was afraid that my cherry blossom-scented body wash would wash away his soil-and-cherry scent that I loved so much. Why is it that when you're in love, the object of your affection just seems to smell_ marvelous_?

That was the question I was thinking about as I brushed my teeth. When I figured that I was unable to answer it, I decided to ask Gaara about it. I mean, since he's Kazekage, he must be some sort of genius, right?

"Hey, Gaara-kun? I have a question for you." I said as I walked out of the bathroom. "Why is it that when you're in love with someone, they smell _really_ good?" I felt stupid for asking that. _Oh. My. Gosh. I take it back. He's gonna think I'm a creep. Oh, geez. Why, why, why, why?_

"Loving somebody doesn't make them smell better, Ayumi." Gaara said, not even bothering to shoot me a weird look anymore.

I gaped at him in wonder. "Seriously? So.. You just smell amazing naturally? How is that possible?"

Gaara-kun blinked twice before saying, "You.. Love me?"

"Uh.. Well, I thought I made it pretty obvious by now, but yes, I love you!" I smiled at him, hoping endlessly that what I said wasn't cheesy..

"..." Gaara looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't form the words.

"Hey, it's all right. Fangirls scream that all the time, right, _Sexy-sama_?" I snickered at his horrifying nickname.

Gaara glared, but muttered softly, "You're not just another fangirl."

I blushed profusely, but refused to get my hopes up just yet. "You're right! I'm also your very beautiful, intelligent, and powerful student!"

_Way to kill the moment, me._ I thought angrily. But whatever, it's not like he meant anything else anyways, right? Right.

The thick silence was cut when I looked up at my clock and squeaked. "Omigosh, I should be at the stables by now!" I ran around in a panic, gathering my backpack and allowing Ramen access to my shoulder. I froze when I remembered something. "I still don't know the way, though.."

Gaara-kun stood up. "I'll show you the way, Ayumi."

I stared at him skeptically, allowing myself to also fangirl at his ever-present bedhead. "Are you sure? I mean, don't your megafans have some cult-like post-celebration corresponding to _Gaara Appreciation Day_?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Well then, I suppose you may lead me!" I opened my door and walked out of my apartment, with Gaara trailing after me. Out in the village, people milled about, and Gaara was alert, most likely on the lookout for fangirls.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you with my awesome bubble powers," I assured him.

"Bubble powers..?"

"Yup!" I grinned. "Now lead the way!"

Gaara started walking slightly in front of me, expertly weaving through the crowd and taking unexpected turns like a pro. I, on the other hand, had just crashed into a really scary buff dude.

"Sorry, sir!" I squeaked, and tried to keep moving, but the burly man grabbed ahold of my backpack and dragged me back.

"How dare you!" He snarled in my face, his tiny, beady eyes staring into my soul. Well, it felt like it..

"Uh, look man," I giggled nervously. "I just bumped into you, no biggie right? I mean, you could always take anger management.."

The creepy man just slammed me against a wall, mercilessly. Many people turned to watch, some snickering, some looking genuinely concerned, and some looking like they really had to pee, but was going to hold it in for the "_Beat up Akahana Show_".

"Ouch!" I squealed. "You know, it's common courtesy not to hit a-"

"Shut up!" Mr. Scary roared. His bad breath hit me like a friggin' tsunami, making me self-concious about my own. I had four mints in the morning, but you never know..

I not-so-patiently awaited my very doom, but I was saved by none other than the love of my life. You know, the Kazekage. Hee, hee, hee..

"Come on Ayumi, stop getting yourself into trouble." Gaara simply took ahold of me from the mean dude's grasp like it was nothing.

"K-kazekage-sama.." Mr. Scary's jaw dropped in surprise. "F-forgive me, I had n-no idea she was your g-girlfriend.."

Both Gaara's eyes and mine nearly dropped out of their sockets. Of course, the way Gaara as still holding me bridal style, it'd look pretty darn suspicious. I blushed profusely, but Gaara simply set me down gently before speaking addressing the man.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, sir." He said formally. "She is merely my student."

_Merely my student.. Merely my student.. Merely my student.. Merely my student.._

The words repeated themselves over and over in my head, and I grew more and more depressed with each cutting statement.

_Merely my student.. Merely my student.. Merely my student.. Merely my student.._

I swallowed and put up a relieved, fangirly expression. "Thanks, _Gaara-sama_! I'll be more careful!" I chirped happily, pretending to slowly edge away from Mr. Scary.

"Let's go, Ayumi," Gaara said, though a confused expression lingered on his face, most likely wondering why I addressed him with such a formal honorific.

"Kazekage-sama.. His nail.. Weird.." Whispers travelled all around us, and I had to hold back my laughter. Gaara looked like he wanted to jump off a cliff.

After a few minutes of walking, we reached the public stables. The smell of hay and horse hit me pleasantly. I smiled at the fond thought of horses, because I had a soft spot for them, most definitely.

"Ayumi, why did you address me with such formality back there?" Gaara questioned. I held back the urge to fangirl, because even though I was pretty upset, nothing cheers an obsessive stalker up like a good dose of extreme hotness._ Ah..._

"Well, duh." I said like it was obvious. "Wouldn't want to project a bad image by calling you Gaara-_kun_, at least not in public!"

Gaara nodded, seeming impressed with my quick thinking._ Don't fangirl, darn it. Where is your dignity, Ayumi?_

"Excuse me a moment," I walked away a good distance from Gaara, into a secluded area.

Cheeks flaming, I proceeded to fangirl, but only a_ little_.

"Omigosh.." I trailed off, preparing myself for a small fangirl session. "Omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh OMIGOSH! KYAAAAAAAAAA~ This.. is.. AWESOME! Omigosh omigosh omigosh!" Deep breaths. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

I felt lightheaded. So.. Much.. Hotness.. "Hee hee.. Omigosh.. _KYAAAAA_~"

It was in those moments, friend's that I realized I needed serious medical treatment. Seriously, what was I on? Did Gaara drug me so I would fall in love with him to boost his self esteem or something? I mean, I fangirled over him in the anime, but this was different. Like, erratic heartbeat different, like I was about to have a heart attack. This was way crazy. Why was I so hot? Why is my heartbeat so fast?

What sorcery is this?

I shook my head and returned to Gaara where he was patiently waiting for me at the front of the stables.

"Did you need something, Ayumi?" Gaara tilted his head ever so slightly. _Thump, thump, thump._ Crap, I hope he couldn't hear my heartbeat with his sensitive hearing. Darn ninja..

"Um, yeah." I grinned goofily. "You know, there was this invisible dragonfly, and it.. Was beckoning me forth.. Into the.. Light. And, I followed it because.. Light.. Is good..?"

"Right.." Gaara turned towards the stables again. "Fuyumi is a very hardworking stablehand. She will show you how to do various chores, and you may go home at sunset. I expect you to be a very good worker, and listen to Fuyumi-"

I let out a large, involuntary yawn. When Gaara stopped talking and glared at me, I sheepishly shrugged.

"As I was saying-"

"Gaara-kun, you silly. I get it, I'll be a good little girl!" I reassured him. "Don't you worry!"

Gaara nodded. "When the week is over, Kira-chan will continue his training with you. He has different training hours than I."

I nodded, and though of something completely awesome to do. Hug Gaara goodbye! It's what a girlfriend would do, right? Or a friend? Student, perhaps?

_Merely my student.._

I shook that thought away, but felt somehow discouraged. Whatever. I was hugging Gaara-kun, and nothing was stopping me!

"Akahana-chan?" A sweet voice said behind me. Dark, venomous chibi aura exploded from within me. I think Gaara noticed, because he cautiously took a step back, with a worried expression on his face.

"Y-yes, Fuyumi-chan?" I said through gritted teeth. My eyes were ablaze, and a huge red angry vein was carved into my head, but Fuyumi innocently pretended she didn't notice.

"I'll introduce you to to the horses, okay?" She smiled oh-so-cutely, and waited for my reply.

"I'd rather screw a porcupi-"

"Ayumi." Gaara's tone of warning in my voice told me to back off.

"Sure.." I sighed, hoping not to come across as too mean.

"Great! Good-bye, Gaara-sama!" Fuyumi offered the love of my life a tiny wave.

"Good-bye, Fuyumi and Ayumi." Gaara bowed, as did Fuyumi. I ground my teeth and tried not to evolve into a very angry bull. I noticed that Fuyumi's name and my last name sounded very alike. What the balls, universe? Cheap move.

Fuyumi led me into the stables, with the same attitude as if she were dealing with a very stupid child. I probably was, because these people had an IQ higher than Einstein and Newton combined. Darn ninja.. I was so stupid compared to them. _Hmph._

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I have a little author's note in the next chappie to show my gratitude! ^.^**

**Also..**

**Review if you liked! Please? It doesn't take much to flatter me, you know.. *bats eyelashes* Review..? Pwetty Pwease?**

**Well, thanks anyways! :D**

**-Princess Kaminari**

* * *

_Next Time on Sand vs Bubbles.._

_"Balls, balls, balls."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"It seems she had a heat syncope, Kazekage-sama."_

_"I'm getting you back for this, you know."_


	16. Chapter 16: In Which I Visit the Stables

**Important: Sorry for not updating for a while! My sister is a TOTAL computer hog and throws a tantrum every time I want to use the computer. That brat practically lives on this Mac. -_-**

**Disclaimer: Screw this disclaimer. You all know I don't own Naruto. I refuse to do any more disclaimers! . My OCs belong to me though! :D Unfortunately, Fuyumi belongs to me... :I**

**Well, I just wanted to say, thanks so much for all the reviewing you've been doing! Every single one is like drinking hot chocolate on a winter's eve.. It feels awesome! I know that my story isn't really popular compared to many others, but thanks anyways! I'm SO happy, that I've decided to put in a little Gaara and Akahana play! :3**

**Aka-chan: OMIGOSH, I'm in a play with Gaara-kun! Isn't this amazing, my sweet Panda-chan?**

**Gaara-kun: I have better things to do, you know...**

**Aka-chan: No, you don't! **

**Gaara-kun: ..**

**Aka-chan: Hey, if I kiss you, would you taste like sand?**

**Gaara-kun: No, I wouldn't.**

**Aka-chan: Prove it. (mwahahaa..)**

**Gaara-kun: ...**

**Gaara-kun: ...**

**Gaara-kun: Fine. *cups Aka-chan's face in his hands* *gently kisses Aka-chan***

**Aka-chan: *blushes into a new shade of red***

**Gaara-kun: *pulls away***

**Aka-chan: Uh.. I.. Er.. Ah.. I- Uh.. **

**Gaara-kun: *rolls eyes* Did that taste like sand?**

**Aka-chan: Uh.. I- Um.. Wh-where am I..? *faints***

**Gaara-kun: Sigh...**

**-the end-**

**I. am. so. lame.**

**Ah, well! :D That was a thank you for all that you guys have done so far!**

**Reviews really make my day, guys. :) And so far all of them have been positive! :D You guys _really really really_ have no idea how much I need those to keep my happiness intact. Life at home is pretty hard, so whenever I see a new review, it makes me feel better for the entire day. Thanks SO much! ^.^**

**Well, let's start the chappie! :3**

**ps: Gaara-kun loves it when you review too. He just doesn't show it. x)**

* * *

"You know how to muck out a horse's stall, right?" Fuyumi asked innocently as we headed for wherever they kept their shovels and pitchforks.

"Uh.. I can learn.." I said, but I was screaming with rage inside. Who did she think she was, giving me such a dirty chore? I just got here! What did I look like, a rabid monkey with nothing but time on his hands?

"You just take out the bedding with the _blah blah blah_.." I inwardly scowled as Fuyumi continued talking about whatever. Psh, I played enough _Bella Sara_ to know how to take care of a horse.. Hopefully..

"Are you ready?" Fuyumi handed me the things I needed. A wheelbarrow-thingy, pitchfork-thingy, and shovel-thingy. "The fresh bedding is available in that room." She nodded towards a door with the same dark wood as everything else, like the room was trying to camouflage. I'd try to camouflage from Fuyumi too. Smart door...

"Sure, sure." I muttered, and headed for the first stall I laid my eyes on. The sign on the half-door-thingy said Marbles. _Marbles_? I rolled my eyes as I entered. Apparently, all the horses were in the pasture or something. Aw, I really wanted to meet Marbles-chan! _Darn it!_

I got to work, dirtying my shoes in the process. Hey, nobody told me you needed entity-proof boots! My sneakers were practically begging for mercy. _Poor babies._

After a long(and I mean _long_) twenty minutes, I finished changing the friggin' flax bedding.

One stall down, twenty-nine more to go!

"Balls," I muttered in hatred. I snuck a peek out an open window to see what was going on outside. Fuyumi was hanging out with the horses, two girls, and three guys. I was _literally_ the only one in the stables. In all the horse movies I watched, there was usually more than one person mucking out the stalls. Oh, well. Maybe things worked differently in the Narutoverse.

Seriously though, Gaara really must hate me to make me do this for five more days. I honestly thought it would be kinda cool, because I loved horses and everything. But _nooo_, apparently I could only watch them frolicking from a way-too-large distance. Meanies._  
_

I moved on to the next stall, one that belonged to a horse named _GaaraIsSuperHawt_. I rolled my eyes. Obviously, the Kazekage forgot to ban substance abuse in Suna. These people were crazy! Poor horsey-chan..

Five hours later, I was finished. As I got farther and farther away from the room with clean bedding, my muscles got more and more sore. I was in what must've been agony. I was tired, sweaty, and hungry. I walked outside, assuming I was done for the day.

Unfortunately, the universe had other plans for me. As usual.

"Akahana-chan, we need you to check the pasture for any poisonous plants," Fuyumi requested as soon as she saw me. Before I could even say anything, she handed me a book. A book? I gave her a questioning look. "Those are the plants you need to clear out." She explained.

"Okay.." I trailed off. By then, it became noon. The hottest time of day, especially in the middle of the darn desert.

"Thanks!" Fuyumi threw some tools or whatever at me. A garden shovel and a paper bag, to put the plants in. I sighed wearily and looked at the pasture, now clear of any horses, and my jaw dropped. It was _huge_! Like it took up half of Suna! Where the heck did all that grass come from? Like, _grass_? Can I buy some form you guys to remind me of home or something?

A question bubbled in my head, though. Why the heck did they put the horses in there if they needed the place to be checked for unwanted plants? _Weirdos_.

I shook my head and started searching, trying desperately to ignore the hot sun beating down on my back. My breathing got ragged fast, and if I thought my body was aching before, it was dying now. A dying whale.

In half an hour, I didn't find a single unwanted plant. Though I only had the chance to examine, like, two. The book was like a friggin' encyclopedia. Really, guys? Why would you find cacti in the grass? I swear, the logic of some people..

I though I heard some snickering behind me, but when I turned, nobody was there._ Hmm_..

I coughed. My throat was extremely dry. Like, flaking away dry, which is _gross!_ I couldn't believe those people didn't even have the decency to get me any water. Jerks, that's why Gaara is so much better than you! I mean, he'd be totally considerate, and he wouldn't even make me do all this work! If I got tired, he'd tell me to relax for a moment, hang out with the horses, stuff like that.

And the best part? Naturally, he'd be working shirtless. The stables were pretty far away from the main area of Suna, so it'd be totally appropriate. Commence epic blushing.

"Hey, aren't you thirsty?" a voice behind me said. I jumped and quickly turned. A random dude, one that I saw with _Fuyumi & Company_ earlier was holding out a bottle of water for me. I took it gratefully, but continued to eye him warily.

"Thanks." I said stiffly. Douche, why didn't he help me out earlier? Some people, right reader? I uncapped the bottle and took a swig of water before continuing to read the book. I had given up on plant-identifying until I got the basic gist of the evilness of nature.

"Are you okay?" Random guy asked. He walked closer to me. I took in his features quickly, so I'd remember him if he attempted to kill me or something. Brown, neatly styled hair, too neat for the grunt work required. Pretty buff, but it didn't match the princely look he was going for. His hazel eyes twinkled, but not in a fangirl-inducing way. A plastic, way too muscular to be attractive(at least for me) weirdo. He fit the jock stereotype perfectly. _Gag_. Gaara is so much better. _Dreamy_ s_igh.._

"Yeah, I'm okay." I glared indignantly. I knew I was lying. I felt faint, and really weak. All because of the darn weather. Stupid desert.

"Are you sure..?"

"Darn it, I said i was okay!" I fumed. What was with this annoying dude? I had to finish working here so I could make Gaara-kun proud! So he'd feel the need to kiss the heroine of the story! Me, by the way._ I'm_ the heroine. But now the amazing main character is ticked off, majorly.

"You don't look-"

I was about to cut him off, but I started seeing little black dots cloud the edges of my vision. I paid it no mind, but the blackness started spreading, slowly at first, but then rapidly engulfing my world.

The last thing I knew, I was out on the ground. _Balls!_

* * *

"It seems she had a heat syncope, Kazekage-sama."

"Heat syncope?"

"Fainting from extreme temperatures, sir."

"I see..."

I heard the voices converse, but the only thing I was able to process was _Kazekage-sama_. No, no, no, no, _noooo_! This was the clichéd hospital scene! And it wasn't anything hugely romantic, like a car crash! I fainted, because I was too weak to take in the heat! I'm so stupid! Darn you, universe!

Immediately, I knew what I had to do. My destiny was obvious. Everything led up to this one moment in time.

I had to jump out the window. There was simply no other way.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but I was bound by a bunch of medical tube thingies. Crap. I'm hospitalized. Tubes and thin gown and all. Crap, crap, crap. Not _hospitalization_!

My eyes widened, and I started shifting uncomfortably. I couldn't make it to the window! _Hospitalization.. Hospitalization.._

"Ayumi?" Gaara walked over to me, and as much as I wanted to mentally fangirl, I couldn't, because I was _hospitalized_.

Reader, if perhaps you've forgotten why I hate _The Human Centipede_, let me remind you of one of the main reasons.

_Hospitalization_(sure, it was a makeshift medical ward, but whatever).

Oh, snap! Where was my backpack? Ramen? Was the notebook safely tucked in between my Kool-aid packets?

I squeezed my eyes shut and willed everything except Gaara to disappear.

Unfortunately, the universe didn't grant me that sort of power. How unfair, right? Awesome people like me deserve awesome powers.

"Thank you for taking care of her, but she has to go home." Gaara told the nurse suddenly.

"But.."

"Her condition isn't serious, am I correct?"

"Correct.."

"So I'll check her out now. Your services are much appreciated, thank you." Gaara bowed, and allowed the nurse to unhook me from the killer hospital tube-things.

Once I was able to stand, Gaara lifted me into his arms bridal style, and walked out of the room. I was extremely confused, but since I was out of that room, I was able to think more clearly. Obviously, when I say "think more clearly", I mean appreciate the extreme hotness of Gaara-kun more.

When we got to the reception desk, Gaara quickly signed me out and carried me out of the hospital.

_KYAAAAA~ OMIGOSH THE ROMANTIC LEVEL IS BURSTING THROUGH THE ROOF! I AM SO GRATEFUL! THANK YOU UNIVERSE! OMIGOOOOOSH!_

I tried to inconspicuously snuggle closer to Gaara, but apparently he noticed. I was about to make excuses that it was freezing out, but he simply held me tighter. _Without a word_.

Dang! If I was going to get this special treatment, I should faint more often! Though it's not exactly an experience I would like to go through again, it'd be worth it to continue being wrapped up in Gaara-kun's strong, cozy arms.. _KYAAAA~_

* * *

We got to my house way too fast. I think Gaara was speed walking because people were whispering about the colors of his nails, so I guess I couldn't exactly blame him.

Gaara-kun put me down on my bed, and sat down by me. He stared at me for a long time, which I wouldn't have minded, but I blushed like crazy. Because, you know.. Amazing eyes, pale skin, messy hair, _what's not to like_?

"I suppose we should find an alternative consequence for you, Ayumi." Gaara finally said.

"Oh, uh, yeah.." I awkwardly agreed, cheeks still red.

"Rest for today, okay?" Gaara-kun suggested, but it sounded more like an order I was happy to obey. "Until I decide on what you should be focusing on, you may do as you wish."

I nodded, then suddenly came up with a genius idea. "Hey Gaara-kun," I got his attention fully. "I'm getting you back for making me go to the stables, you know."

Gaara-kun actually smiled. _Smiled_. So hot..

"I know." He headed out the door. As soon as I was hear he was gone, I reached out from under my bed and took out _101 Ways to Seduce a Kazekage_. I also found my backpack and Ramen on the couch. _Whew_.

Grinning, I headed towards my backpack to take out my iPad so it could translate the book for me. As I grabbed out my device, I decided to check to see if my notebook was there, just in case. Thankfully, it was right there, in between the powdered Kool-aid packets. That was obviously terrific, because not only did I have to sometimes visit Misaki, I also had to show Gaara my universe, like I promised.

Happily, I hopped into bed and read up on all the secrets to seducing Gaara-kun. _Mwahaa_..

* * *

**Hey guys, guess what? When I finish Sand vs Bubbles, I'm actually planning to write _101 Ways to Seduce a Kazekage!_ ;D**

**That way, if you ever get into Suna, you have it as a guide! Actually, if you ever get into Suna, you better contact me right away so I can get married to Gaara-kun!**

**So.. Yeah. I'm supposed to be reading and doing summer homework, but you know.. I don't wanna. I'm also planning to write a second Gaara x OC fanfic! :D**

**By the way guys.. I just wanna say..**

**Tenten x Neji is my OTP. Just wanted to say that! :D**

**(If you were wondering, OTP= one true pairing) **

**Peace out, guys! Gaara and I love youuuu! (Especially when you review)**

**-Princess Kaminari**

* * *

_Next Time on Sand vs Bubbles.._

_"Why.. Why do I do this to myself..?"_

_"I'm Ayumi Akahana, and if any one of you dares to call me Aka-chan, I will knock your teeth out. And just so you know, fainting doesn't make me a weakling."_

_"You're just like every other girl, drooling pathetically over the Kazekage."_

_"We didn't want to hurt you!"_


	17. Author's Note (not a bad one!)

**Hey guys, unfortunately, this isn't a chappie. **

**I'm not writing this because this story is going on hiatus or gonna be deleted! Don't worry, I love you guys(and Gaara) too much for that.**

**However, I am going on a vacation (ugh..) that will last about a week or two. Because, you know, my parents think that airplanes are too mainstream, so we're traveling on my dad's truck all the way from Illinois to Arizona. (NOOO!)**

**So.. Because of my lack of internet access, I won't be able to update Sand vs Bubbles or any other fics. D: I also may just go insane, because I only have the Angel Beats! series on my iPad, so I'm basically going to watch my favorite anime and cry the entire vacation. (seems legit)**

**I hope you guys don't get too depressed without my totally awesome story! xD**

**Don't forget, Blight, Gaara, and I looove you!**

**(and so does Kira-chan) ;D**

**Live long and prosper, my fellow fangirls and fanboys! :3**

**OHHH! Before I forget, I got a pack of ten Naruto Shippuden trading cards!**

**I got Asuma, Shino, KISAMEEEEEEEE!, naruto :D, spatter's rush jutsu, particle style: atomic dismantling jutsu, ninja art: sickle fog jutsu, hanzo the salamander, tailed beast transformation, and for my ultra rare holographic card...**

**Jinin Akebino, from the Mist.**

**I wanted to SCREAM when I got that card. I don't give a hoot about Jinin the impure resurrection dead guy! AUUUUGHHH!**

**I also got my first deck of pokemon cards! I'm so happy.. *wallows in joyfulness* It makes up for my dreaded vacation! ^.^**

**Well, peace out, my furry alpacas! :D**

**-Princess Kaminari (of the Sand)**


	18. Chapter 17: In Which I Get Visitors

**Worst effin' vacation ever. Two weeks, no internet. Two weeks, no proper meal. And guess what?**

**I just got back TODAY, and now have to pack, because I have to go on a SECOND vacation! Tomorrow! It's a three-day camping trip to Lake Geneva with my pals from church. I feel like screaming in frustration.**

**I JUST GOT BACK TWO HOURS AGO! I DON'T WANNA PACK!**

**I'm typing this up now while my mom going shopping for supplies. Sorry for not updating, you know I love you guys, and that's why, instead of listening to Girls Dead Monster and rockin' out, I'm typing up a new chappie. Sorry if it sucks. :P**

**I won't be able to update Akatsuki Bunnies, for anyone reading it. Sorry... :( You'll have to wait until I get back from my camping trip. *chibi sweat drop***

**Oh, by the way.. I have never cried SO DARN MUCH IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!**

**Do you know what it feels like, reader, to watch Angel Beats! over and over and over and over and to CRY in EVERY DARN EPISODE?! Because I'm a softie when it comes to that anime and that anime only. I cant believe I don't cry when I watch Titanic or the Notebook or Clannad, but I bawl my eyes out with EVERY episode of Angel Beats.**

**Depression sucks, children. It sucks.**

**-Princess Kaminari**

**PS. this chappie is unedited. Brace yourselves, crappy writing is coming. xD**

**PPS. Thanks _so much_ to everyone who reviewed. Imagine Gaara giving you a loving hug right now. Yup. You deserve that hug. :)**

* * *

I set down my book, eyes wide. I skipped ahead to Seduction Plan A, and was mildly disturbed. The in-depthness.. Everything was highly detailed and specific in areas.. Areas I wouldn't of have minded to be skipped over..

I shook my head fiercely. I _had_ to seduce Gaara! It was my plan of revenge! Imagine the look of discomfort on his face! How finally, I would be in control! _Mwahaha!_

I told him I was getting him back for forcing me to go to the stables, but I remembered how he reacted when I got back from my first trip to my universe.

_Getting so close to me.. Making my heart thump erratically.. Butterfly kisses every time we moved our lips.._

I shook my head. I was a kunoichi-in-training! I had to think straight, and couldn't be distracted from my mission! I _will_ seduce Gaara-kun, whether he likes it or not! With that promise in my head, I continued reading, trying to be more mature about the content of the book. What author would be crazy enough to write something like this?

I turned to the cover and quickly drew in the kanji symbols on my iPad. _Princess Kaminari of the Sand_ popped up on the screen. Hey, like me in thunder princess mode during a storm! Maybe one day I'd be able to meet the mysterious, yet perverted Princess Kaminari.

* * *

"Why.. Why do I do this to myself..?" I groaned heavily. I spent fourteen hours straight, reading the thick book that currently lay strewn on the floor. My eyes were bleary and bloodshot, my hair something that would make the rat version of Martha Stewart proud.

"_A true nest to live in,_" she would say. "_Chic, cozy, and most definitely artistic._"

Letting out a yawn, I tried getting from my bed, but fell off ungracefully instead. Ramen looked at me frantically, trying to get me to stand up, but I just sighed. I was destroying myself. First with the television, now with perverted books. Of course, that was no surprise.

"Don't worry about me, Ramen.." I muttered, closing my eyes tiredly. I started to drift off, but quickly forced myself up. I had to get out and do something! Since I had a few days off, until Gaara-kun decided what he would do with me for four more days, I had to spend it getting back in shape! When Kira-chan would start training me, I would get an earful of exasperated screaming. Joy.

Stretching out, I let out another loud yawn. Maybe I should just sleep..

_No!_

Since I was way too tired to do anything, I decided that the best way to wake myself up would be to take a freezing shower. I had done it once before, and regretted it with a passion. But tough times call for desperate measures!

With a determined look on my face, I trekked towards my bathroom, trying not to slump down and snooze away in random locations. With my slowness, it took approximately four minutes to walk the fifty feet to my bathroom. Talk about speedy, eh?

When I finally, undressed, I crawled into the bathtub and pulled over the shower curtains. I turned the nozzle onto the coldest temperature possible, and sat down. If I was standing, I would be even more tempted to jump out of the water's path.

I felt the water droplets hit me hard, cool at first, then cold, then-

"_KYAAA~_" I shrieked, my half lidded eyes widening. It was freezing! Freezing, freezing, freezing! I squeezed my eyes shut and rooted myself onto the porcelain. I would _not_ leave this shower until I was wide awake!

The seconds passed by slowly and agonizingly. _Literally_ agonizingly. But after about thirty seconds, I went numb and couldn't feel the icy drops splatter against my _formerly_ warm skin. Shivering violently, I shakily got up. I slowly turned the water off and climbed into a towel, trembling involuntarily.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" I muttered to myself, heading to my bed. "Either way, I'm going to fall asleep."

_Knock knock!_

I rolled my eyes. Whoever was knocking had the worst possible timing ever. I ignored the door, hoping it was just an annoying neighbor hoping to borrow some toilet paper. Instead of answering, I crawled into bed, dropping my towel to the floor.

Hm.. The blankets were actually very snuggly. I should sleep naked more often. _Wait._ Did I just think that? _Weird.._ But it _is_ comfortable! Shaking my head at my inner debate, I closed my eyes and tried to distract myself from the unpleasant coldness I was feeling. My hair was still dripping, and _boy_ was it _annoying_.

_Knock knock!_

Whoever was knocking sure was persistent. Gah, is toilet paper really that necessary for the neighbors? I mean, why don't they use a leaf or something?

Oh, wait. We're in the middle of the desert. There are no leaves.

Well, tough luck.

_Knock knock knock!_

Growling in frustration, I tugged on my underwear and an oversized shirt that conveniently reached my knees. I stormed towards the door and yanked it open. I expected to see an old lady pleading for toilet paper, or Kira-chan yelling his butt off about how I'm at fault for the hunger crisis or whatever, but instead I saw Fuyumi and all her friends she was with yesterday, including weirdo jock dude.

I turned red when I realized all of them could see me in my disgruntled state. I immediately plastered on a grin and tried not to feel too self conscious about my messy appearance.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" I asked through gritted teeth. Fuyumi was at the front of the group, as if she was the ringleader. Interesting.

Fuyumi's arms were hidden behind her back, but when she held them in front of my, I saw a bouquet of orange flowers resting in her hands.

"It's from all of us," Fuyumi said gently. "We pulled a prank on you with the pasture-checking, and we hope you'll forgive us."

I glared, but softened up quickly. Naturally, I could never stay mad for long. EVen though I didn't trust Fuyumi, I let her and all her friends inside.

"You can come in if you like," I offered reluctantly. Fuyumi brightened up. She and all her friends clambered into my tiny apartment, chatting and whatnot.

I dashed into my room and changed into more suitable clothes. I wasn't expecting to have any guests around, and I was still brain-dead tired. Letting a yawn escape, I went back into the living room, where everyone was waiting to be introduced.

"Akahana-chan, may I introduce you to my friends?" Fuyumi asked with a smile on her face. Well, she sure makes friends quickly.. Cue suspicious glares and espionage music.

"Sure," i nodded my head and sat on the floor with everyone in a demented oval shape. Fuyumi started walking around like it was duck-duck-goose or something pointing down to each person as she said their names.

"Akane," a girl with a mean glare and fiery red hair. "Akifume," a nerdy looking dude. "Soma," Jock guy form yesterday. "Himawari," a friendly looking girl with blonde hair shiny enough to blind someone. "And last but not least, Rikuto!" Rikuto was a pretty good looking guy, with jet black hair and dark eyes. He looked pretty antisocial, though.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said lamely. "I'm Ayumi Akahana, and if any one of you dares to call me Aka-chan, I will knock your teeth out. And just so you know, fainting doesn't make me a weakling."

"We heard you have no chakra in your system." Nerdy Akifume mentioned.

"Yeah, what's that all about?" The redhead said snottily. What was her name again? Canine or Arcadia or something.

"None of your business." I shot back. Fuyumi's friends were pretty mean.

"You were pretty rude to me yesterday," Soma sighed dejectedly. "That's too bad. You'd be a great girlfriend if you weren't so ugly."

I stiffened.

_Heh, you're ugly, Aka-chan.._

Oh, no. Not the voice again. Did it take a vacation these past few days or something?

"Akahana-chan isn't ugly!" Fuyumi defended me angrily. I forced down my sadness and smiled evilly.

"Yeah, jock-dude!" I said arrogantly. "I'm your superior, therefore I'll never take anything you say seriously!" I prayed that my real feelings wouldn't show. These guys definitely weren't worth showing weakness in front of. Ramen was an example of someone who was allowed to know what I was feeling, because he was the _Prince of Awesome_! And you, reader, are the beautiful and mysterious mage with endless power!

"Jock dude?" Soma raised an eyebrow. Oops. I meant to offend him, but it only boosted his ego.

"Do you, like, have a crush on him or something?" The redhead asked. "How lame, you're just like all the _others_."

"I think it's fine if Akahana has a crush on Soma-kun!" Himawari grinned mischievously.

"Actually, Akahana-chan likes Kazekage-sama. She's his student." Fuyumi added in. I'm pretty sure everyone noticed the furiously red blush that rose up onto my face. How did this conversation get here?!

"Even lamer." Ak-something snorted. "You're just like _every other girl_, drooling pathetically over the Kazekage."

"Hey, leave her alone!" Himawari glared at the rude redhead, but she still looked too bright and friendly to seem intimidating.

"So, you like the Kazekage _and_ Soma? That's typical." Akifume sighed. "I thought you'd be different."

Rikuto, who remained silent throughout the painful conversation, finally spoke up. "Who cares who she likes? We came here to apologize and that's what I'm going to do. Akahana, I'm sorry for bing involved in the mean prank on you. It wasn't supposed to turn out like that." He gave me a slightly shy, apologetic smile.

I returned it, grateful that someone here wasn't interested in my love life. I decided that Rikuto would be a very good friend of mine. Yeah, I like to decide things like that 'cause I'm a boss.

"Yeah, we're sorry," Himawari tilted her head, making her look even more adorable than she already was.

"I'm not." I finally remembered her name! _Akane_ shot me a dirty look.

"It was wrong of us." Akifume bowed his head. Soma did the same.

"It's alright, I'm a lover of pranks myself!" I tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere. "No harm done!"

"But you could've had a heat stroke!" Fuyumi cried. "We didn't want to hurt you!"

"Meh, just a heat syncope or whatever the nurse-lady said." I assured her. "No biggie."

"I guess we should _leave_ now!" Akane muttered. She clearly had a problem with me. I couldn't blame her though, because girls will be girls. I would've acted the same way towards Matsuri if I was in a sour mood.

"Yes." Fuyumi nodded her head. "Good bye, Akahana-chan. Thank you very much for forgiving us."

"No problem!" I watched everyone leave, and got up to close the door after them. Rikuto was the last one to get out the door. He hung back for a while, looking into my eyes in a totally non-awkward way. I always had a huge problem with eye contact, but it seemed pretty easy with him. Like a brother or friend or something.

It was a staring contest for a long time, neither of us backing down. Cool! I loved staring contests!

Finally, he leaned forward , making us way too close than I would've liked. Like, enough so that we would kiss if I moved forward just a bit. I was about to punch him and take back the mental certificate of awesomeness I gave him, but something else happened first.

Well, more like _someone_ else.

* * *

_Next Time on Sand vs Bubbles.._

_"Am I interrupting something?"_

_"This is a life or death situation!"_

_"Omigosh, honey! Look, that girl jumped straight off the roof of that store!"_

_"Alright missy, you want to explain to us why you're faking identity?"_


	19. 18: New Chappie Names Begin!

**Ugh..**

**You'll never believe this reader..**

**My family actually wants to go to New York in a few days.**

**Can somebody PLEASE just repeatedly stab me virtually? Please?**

* * *

"Am I interrupting something?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Gaara-kun's annoyed voice behind me. I leaped back in surprise, landing me right into the love of my life. Well, right into his chest(and I'm not complaining).

"Uh.." I felt dumbstruck. Of course Gaara would arrive right before I was able to punch Rikuto. Now it looked like I was boy-hopping or something!

Rikuto pulled away quickly and bowed. "Forgive me, Kazekage-sama. I didn't mean for you to see this."

I glared at Rikuto as hard as I could. Unfortunately, as you may already know, reader, I'm not very intimidating, so Rikuto ignored me easily. Hmp, douche.

"I see." Gaara-kun said stiffly. I meekly looked up into his eyes, and wanted to run for my life when I saw the anger they reflected. The universe has it in for me.

"I'll be leaving now," Rikuto quickly excused himself, leaving me to deal with the Kazekage's wrath. Friggin' demented pineapples, what a meanie!

I watched Rikuto calmly walk away before stepping back into my apartment, making room for Gaara to come inside. Instead of entering, he just shook his head.

"I came by to see if you felt better." He explained, with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I see that you look well, so I suppose I'll leave."

"Uh, that wasn't what it looked like.." I squeaked, daring myself to peep over my eyelashes and see Gaara's expression.

"It doesn't matter, Ayumi. Nobody's holding you back, you can do whatever you want." I winced at Gaara-kun's tone. "Be sure to get lots of rest."

"But-"

"Ayumi, if you don't mind, I need to return to work."

"Not until I explain!" I said defiantly.

"Really, I have to be going. Maybe we'll be able to talk later."

Before I could reply, Gaara-kun was gone. Dejectedly, I closed the door and slumped over on the ground, wishing my forming tears away. Now was a good time to listen to depressing Vocaloids and Angel Beats music. Maybe even Adele, if I was feeling American.

Ramen was chasing a fly, oblivious to my emotions, thank goodness. If anyone ever saw me all depressed, I'd_ die_ of humiliation. When I'm sad, my face just contorts into some depressed looking specimen, and I'm pretty sure that's enough to ruin anyone's day(or life, depending on how my acne feels).

Before Ramen could notice me, I snuck into my room, and locked the door before curling up on a beanbag. I just needed to whimper like a little baby and watch some shoujo anime(bleugh).

I sighed heavily before starting to watch cliché romance anime on my iPad. Oh, how productive.

* * *

"Ramen, time to eat lunch!" I set bowls of ramen onto the dining room table. I felt much better after letting out my feelings, though I had a lingering sense of loneliness inside of me. I'm pretty sure it was because everyone in shoujo anime is always happy and I wasn't at the moment.

Ramen ate heartily, finishing his bowl quickly. I tried to cover up the unsettling feeling in my stomach with food, but only gave myself a stomachache. Thanks a lot universe, you always pull through for me.

* * *

"Pokémon, oh you're my best friend, in a world we must defend!" I sang, hoping to cheer myself up. Pokémon always made me feel better. Always. Except for now. Okay, so maybe I was a bit happier..

"Pokémon, a heart so true! Our courage will pull us through!" I started to mumble the lyrics. "You teach me and I'll teach you.." I yawned. Maybe I just needed a nap.

I let my eyes slowly droop, but quickly snapped them open again. I wouldn't sleep, no way! I had important seduction research to do! Then again, my sleep was interrupted pretty rudely..

"Aw, heck with it! Why not just friggin' train?" I stood up and rifled through my drawers for my light training clothing. "Who cares if Gaara says I need rest? I'm perfectly fine!"

As soon as I said that, a large headache swept over my mind as if to prove me wrong.

"Psh, it's only a headache!" I tried to ignore the throbbing, but a cramp decided to magically spawn in my abdomen. Fan-friggin'-tastic.

"Only a cramp." I sniffed, and pulled on some shorts. I yawned loudly. "I'm perfectly fine." Nausea crashed into me like a tsunami right after that.

"Are.. You.. Kidding.. Me?" I choked out. Exhaustion, headache, cramps, and nausea? In frustration, I punched the wall in front of me.

Not exactly my brightest moment, because the knuckles on my right hand started to lightly bleed. Okay, add bleeding to my list of physical woe.

"I'm still training." I narrowed my eyes. I was more out of shape than usual, thanks to my lack of training. "Just a few laps around Suna, that's all."

_Wait, laps around Suna?_ Even with weeks of training, I could only manage one without choking on air! I shook my head. "Nope, I'll practice punching!"

Seriously, punching? Yeah, because a jab would do so much against a ninja with actual chakra.

I flopped down onto my beanbag. I was never one for negative thinking, but even you know as a reader that I'm totally useless. Just like at home, because I failed at "housewife chores", as my mom called them. What an unoriginal name for her secret torture methods.

* * *

_"Doing laundry is vital if you want to be a good wife."_

_"Mom, but I don't wanna be a housewife!" I tried to say for the bajillionth time. "It's not my thing!"_

_"Then what do you want to do in life? Be an artist?" My mom sneered. "I thought this argument was over back in your eight grade, Blight. I won't let my daughter be a poor, single, good-for-nothing artist!"_

_"But doing laundry and mopping for the rest of my life is a horrible way to go!" I protested, hoping to convince my mom, even though it never worked out in the past._

_"You won't do chores your whole life. You'll give birth to lovely children, too."_

_"But I told you, I lean towards adoption." I muttered. I already knew our conversation was pointless. We'd had it so many times, and I never failed to lose it._

_"You don't know where those orphans come from." Mom snorted. "They're unwanted for a reason."_

_I mentally screamed in frustration, disgusted by my mother's words. I loved her, but for her to say such things.._

_"Now start folding those clothes. I'll supervise you this time, because the last time you did this, everything ended up wrinkled."_

_"Okay.." I murmured, holding back my overpowering emotions. What was the point in living if I was never going to be happy, anyways? I looked at the shirt in my hands, resisting the urge to fling it across the room._

_I couldn't give up now. I had a purpose, and it was going to be fulfilled. I'd do anything to make my reason for living important, and not to be some housewife easily forgotten in the tangles of life._

_I'd be awesome, like Iwasawa from Angel Beats! Or Elmo. The choice is mine!_

* * *

"What's the point in trying to be a ninja, anyways?" I sighed. "Even if I'm a female Jackie Chan, I'd be powerless against these guys!"

And, reader, just like that, I realized something. I was acting stupid! Yup, you heard me. Stupid. (I _totally_ never acted stupid before this).

First of all, I cried over a guy. Second, I cried without watching Angel Beats! Third, I was being all negative without doing anything about my situation.

I absolutely refused to act as the depressed damsel in distress! Hey, that was an alliteration! Yay me!

Ugh, focus, Aka-chan! I needed to go convince Gaara-kun that he's the only guy I'd ever willingly kiss!

I nodded fiercely, feeling like my usual strong self again.

"Time to make this chapter unicorn-happy!" I said dramatically to myself. "Geez Kaminari, stop making this story so depressing! You don't want to lose readers, do you?"

Changing out of my training clothes and back into my casual ones, I planned my steps very carefully. An angry Gaara needed to be approached with caution, and luckily, I rocked at being cautious!

Here's the plan, reader. I'll barge into his office and demand that Gaara-kun listens to me. Then, I'll bonk him on the head a couple of times before glomping him and explaining the day's events while_ inconspicuously_ fangirling at our close proximity! Then, when we forgive each other, we'll simply make out and ride a unicorn into the ugly desert sunset!

See, I'm cautious _and_ realistic! Attractive, right?

* * *

"Sorry, but the Kazekage isn't seeing anyone right now." Gaara-kun's assistant apologized. I finally was able to read her name tag: _Marie._ What a lovely name.

"Are you sure?" I started to become nervous."This is a life or death situation!"

"The Kazekage does not wish to be interrupted."

Snap. I've got to rethink my entire ingenious plan!

"Okay.." I marched out of the Kazekage tower and started brewing up a new plan. Hm.. I wonder how good my climbing skills are..

* * *

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" I muttered darkly as I hung from a rope that was latched onto an ice cream parlor.

"Oh, hallo garlie! It's yoo again! You want to ordah some ice cream? Oh, you no have da wittle bear wit' yoo dis' time?"

"Why me?!" I wailed.

* * *

"Roof hopping shouldn't be that hard!" I decided once I got to the top of a music store. "Ninja do it all the time!"

* * *

"I forgot, I'm not a ninja.." I groaned heavily.

"Omigosh, honey! Look, that girl jumped straight off the roof of that store!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I heard she's being trained by the Kazekage.."

"What was he thinking?!"

* * *

"I've heard I'm pretty good with disguises!" I tried convincing myself. "Dressing up as a ANBU guard shouldn't be too difficult!"

* * *

"Alright missy, you want to explain to us why you're faking identity?"

I shifted nervously in front of the scary looking guard. "Not really.." I tried to hide my fear behind the Hello Kitty mask I was sporting. I thought it would fool everyone. I really did.

_Darn ninja.._

* * *

"Marie-san, I really need to visit Kazekage-sama. I have vital news to report to him, and I feel it is best if I give it to him, seeing as I am his student." I put on my best poker face, feeling Fuyumi could've done a million times better.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Marie smiled brightly. "Go on in, he'll be very pleased to hear something important!"

Cue nuclear explosion of extreme frustration.

* * *

**Yay, back from New York! :3 School's starting in a week, though.. On the bright side, I started watching Fullmetal Alchemist and FRIGGIN' LOVE IT! :) Ah, Roy Mustang is soooo hot.. **

**Augh, no! Bad Kaminari! Control yo' hormones!**

**Anyways, this chappie sucked and is LOONG overdue. Sorry, but my little sister would throw a motherfriggin' TANTRUM and tell on me whenever I wanted to use the computer. I wasn't even allowed to print out my Spanish(ugh) homework(ugh) rubric(ugh) without having to get my mom to threaten my sister unless she got off of the darn Mac! **

**RAAAAAAAAAGE**

**Anyways, my beautiful and unique reader, I hope you enjoy this horrible chapter. :) Imagine your favorite anime character that you have a huge crush on.. Now picture them giving you butterfly kisses along your jawline..**

**And if you review, they kiss you! Uwaah I'm so evil. . **

**in case you're reading Akatsuki Bunnies, the chappie's coming out soon, not to worry! :D**

**Well, Peace out!**

**-Princess Kaminari of the Sand**

* * *

_Next Time on Sand vs Bubbles.._

_"Ayumi."_

_"Sheesh, do you have any idea how long it took me to finally get in here?"_

_"I won't let you down, Gaara-kun!"_

_"Every thing's.. Fuzzy-wuzzy.."_


	20. This Chappie is Awkward

**Okay, so I rented the Naruto: Shippuden Rising Storm 3 from my library, and had to play Sasuke for a long time. I also had to defeat Gaara many times in battle(and man, was my sweet Gaara-kun tough), and almost killed him in a cutscene. And, I kid you not, tears formed in my eyes. I am such a wuss! But seriously, I feel SO bad, I turned off my Playstation3 and decided to write this fanfic in order to repent for my sins.**

**GOMENASAI, GAARA-SAMA!**

**Oh, and also, in case you didn't know, I want to become a manga artist when I grow up. It's my dream, just like Naruto wants to become Hokage. And recently, my mom's friend told me she knows this friggin' ELEVEN YEAR OLD who is a successful and FAMOUS manga artist.**

**My self esteem lowered a lot, especially since my mom won't let me become an artist because, according to her, they are disorganized and poor. I really hate myself right now. I hope my depression doesn't reflect in my story, though. That would be unprofessional of me, now wouldn't it? ^~^**

**Oh, I've also discovered a newfound love for Deidara. (/* 3 *)/ ~~**

**Keep reading, my sweet, lovely reader~**

**Yours Truly, **

**Princess Kaminari of the Sand**

* * *

I took a deep breath before marching up the stairs to Gaara's office. I was super nervous, like, _super_ nervous, but I was also really ticked off. I mean, guys can be so dumb sometimes. However, I also felt pretty bad, for letting stupid Rikuto get anywhere near me. I really couldn't be mad at my Gaara-kun's gorgeous, yet hurt face. It made me feel like every bad thing that ever happened in the history of the universe was all my fault.

I got to the front of Gaara-kun's office sliding door, preparing myself for a complete meltdown. I hate it when I get all hyped up, into montage mode, because it _never_ lasts. Especially not around Gaara-kun, because even now, I'm not used to being around him. Every time I see him, I want to fangirl my lungs out. Which shouldn't be a surprise, since I'm such a hormonally challenged teenager.

"Come in," I heard Gaara's deep voice say. I instantly turned red, and shakily slid open the door, trying my hardest to hold my chin up.

"Um, hi, Gaara-kun," I said softly. Heat took over my entire body, a weird, fangirly sensation I was all too familiar with.

"Ayumi." Gaara bowed his head formally, even though I was supposed to be the one acting inferior.

I took a deep, deep breath, preparing to utter out an entire speech that I made up on the spot about why Gaara-kun should forgive my sinful actions.

"Okay, so I know that you are obviously super busy and important, especially right now, and you're not taking any visitors or anything, but I had to lie my way in here because I seriously need to tell you that everything that everything today is not what you think it really was! I mean, stupid douchebag Rikuto might've been a total idiot, making a move on me like that, but I swear I was just about to punch his sorry butt away, but then you came along, and I got all warm and fuzzy inside, and accidentally jumped back into your amazingly perfect chest, which made me blush even more, but that's kinda not the point here.. So anyways, I was all like _'omigosh the world is ending'_, and everything, but I seriously want you to know that I would never do anything like kiss another guy or something because that's highly unhealthy, because of the chance you have to get mono disease, but also because I really, really, _really_ like you, a lot, like, a_ lot_ lot, and I really wanna be with you and stuff, and you don't do those kinds of things to someone that you really, _really_ love and care about, right? So I was wondering if you would forgive my horrible actions of complete betrayal..? I mean, I totally know that-"

"Ayumi."

I froze. What would Gaara do? "Y-yeah?" I squeaked hopefully.

It was just an instant before I felt strong arms wrap around me. I profusely blushed at the gesture.

"I'm sorry, Ayumi. It was my fault."

"It wasn't," I whispered, leaning into him. Gosh, he felt amazing.

Gaara pulled away, and I reluctantly did so too.

"Sheesh, do you have any idea how long it took me to finally get in here?" I grinned at him.

"Really? I didn't think security was that tough around here." Gaara looked curious.

"Actually, Marie-san told me that you weren't accepting visitors, so I had to try and find another way in here." I bit my lip in annoyance. "You know, your guards aren't very nice."

Gaara sighed. "I don't even want to know what happened."

"Good!" I smiled at him. "So tell me when you wanna visit my universe, okay? It'll be tons of fun!"

"I will, but I have to first solve this mass murder case." Gaara nodded towards his paperwork.

"Can I help this time?" I asked, attempting to make myself seem mature by straightening my back into a stiff posture.

"You may, but none of the information you see here is allowed to be leaked to anyone else, is that understood?"

"Yes!" I squealed, hopping up and down in excitement. "I won't let you down, Gaara-kun!"

"That's good." Gaara sat down in his seat and organized some papers around. I sat opposite of him, taking glances at the papers, when I realized something horrifically important.

Everything was in Japanese. That's right, everything was in kanji, a horrible fact that made me want to tear my hair out in frustration. I was just about to tell Gaara, but he handed me a stack of papers that was in english.

Oh, thank heavens. "Do you always keep around spare english paperwork?" I asked him curiously.

"Not always, but everyone around here speaks english too. Might as well keep records in both languages."

"Oh," I said in understanding. I started skimming the papers for something interesting, but Gaara stopped me.

"The papers are color coded. Blue is for maps, purple for witnesses, red for already gathered information, and green for patterns and statistics." He explained.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "Do you guys have any leads or suspects?"

"None at all, unfortunately. The killing patterns don't match any criminal known to the Kages. Whoever the killer is, they're most likely new, which proves to be very dangerous."

I flipped open to the purple section. Witnesses. A man named Shirou Tsukiyomi was at the scene of the crime, but the report said he was already interrogated and proved innocent. Another woman named Naomi was there when her brother died, but apparently, she too had been proven innocent. All people were proven innocent, all but one person. I looked at the name: Hitomi Ryuzaki. A picture of her was clipped to the paper. She was a young, happy looking girl, with bright orange hair and calming purple eyes. She looked innocent, but then again, so does Fuyumi, and I sure as heck don't trust her.

Darn it, brain._ Work!_ I have to show Gaara-kun how stunningly smart I am! Maybe then he'll fall head over heels in love with me!

My determination spiked up, and I ferociously tried to ignore the extreme fangirling my mind was doing at the moment. Seriously, they shouldn't let me be in the same room as Gaara-kun, just in case I'd attack him in my blinded euphoria.

Next, I looked at the maps. They were marked with dates and times. As I observed, I found out that many murders, although they were far apart from each other, they occurred in roughly the same hour. Clearly, we were facing an organization. I don't know, what do you think, reader? Anything you want to say to help me? If you observe anything, please let me know when you review Kaminari's story! I'm pretty desperate, wanting to impress Gaara-kun and all, and you guys are perfect wingmen or wing women!

Red was next on my agenda. Already gathered information. Apparently, the killing stopped about three weeks ago. I couldn't help myself, so I thought back to when Fuyumi arrived. About four to five weeks ago. Hm..

Flipping back to the maps with the murder's information, I realized that in the last week, instead of six kills every few days, there were only five. If Fuyumi was part of a group, and she arrived in Suna, then-

_No!_ I've got to stop suspecting Fuyumi! She's my friend! Although, I'm doing a pretty darn lousy job of supporting her.. Gosh, I'm such.. A horrible person..

The sudden realization hit me strongly, but I pushed it away. I'd dwell on my horrid feelings about myself later. If Gaara will entrust me with all this sacred information, then I shall magically turn into Albert Einstein!

And you, reader, will become my beautiful, wise advisor, with a mysterious, yet intelligent air to you. Wait, you're like that in real life, aren't you? Gosh, I wish I was as cool as you, reader-sempai!

I let my eyes slip above the papers and over on to the Kazekage sitting opposite of me. His head was slightly bent, with his hair falling right over his black-rimmed eyes. Adrenaline started to slowly seep through me at the sight, but I ignored the wonderful fangirl-y feeling, attempting to push my gaze back onto the paperwork. There was no way I was getting distracted within the first fifteen minutes of work!

I closed my eyes and demanded concentration, but I could only bring up images of Gaara. See, reader, concentration is one of my weakest points. That's because of my gift/curse of being able to daydream whenever the heck I feel like it. Even if I'm falling off a cliff, I could get completely enveloped in a daydream, which proves to be helpful in boring classes, but soon my control over my mind weakened.

Therefore, I have the attention span of my dear friend Misaki on a sugar hype. In fact, let's cue a flashback to show you just how traumatizing Misaki was when she had one too many lollipops.

* * *

_"Misaki, are you sure it's a good idea to just bite them like that..?" I asked slowly, concerned with the amount of lollipops my best friend was stuffing her face with._

_"Of course!" Misaki's loud crunching nearly hurt my ears. "What's the worst that could happen?"_

_25 lollipops later~_

_"Omigosh, look! My Deidara poster! You know, I'll marry him someday! Blight-chan, guess what? We're alive!" Misaki laughed maniacally. "I love Akamaru! He and Kiba are so cool! KYAA~ Deidara is so hawt!"_

_I sweatdropped, but my sighs soon turned into worried questions._

_"I see swirly things! Heehee, french silk pie rocks! One day, Dei-Dei and I will eat french silk pie together, you know! Blight, I loooove yew.." Misaki started to get giggly. "Everything's.. Fuzzy-wuzzy.."_

_"Misaki, calm down!" I cried nervously._

_"Zebra! Deidara! Big toilets are silly! Deidara is amazing! I think I can lick my elbow! Deidara can 'cause of the mouths on his hands, you know! Uwaaah, I see a rainbow on your face, Blight-chan!" Misaki started drunkenly slapping my face._

_"Why me..?" I moaned._

* * *

I shuddered at the horrible memory, then realized something. Arg, I got off track by that memory! How do these things happen to me?!

Focus, concentrate, Blight!

I narrowed my eyes and began to read through the files with great speed. Gaara trusts me with this information! _Me!_ I can't give in to my procrastinating mind so easily, and not in front of _him_!

Information started bunching up in my mind, stacking itself together, and clicking into place like a game of Tetris. Heh, that game is pretty lame..

Focus!

Okay, so we have forty-one deaths in total. That means the murderous group attacked seven times, once without a member. But that information was unnecessary, Gaara was smart enough to figure that out. No use reporting what's already known.

My mind reeled over all the patterns, every single attack was different, like every single member of the group had their own specially styled jutsus, assuming the existence of a group. Most likely already known.

I looked at the photos of the mangled, dead bodies. One of them had neat, precise cuts in strategic areas. I raised an eyebrow. That couldn't be done with any ordinary blade, or weapon for that matter. In fact, the slices looked like they could've been done with..

.._Cards_.

* * *

**Omigosh omigosh omigosh school starts tomorrow, and I haven't even cleaned out my backpack from using it last time, three months ago.**

**WHY CAN I NOT STOP PROCRASTINATING?!**

**Here I am, listening to Girls Dead Monster, contemplating between beef or chicken flavored ramen, while fangirling over Gaara and looking up Code Geass episodes as I wait for my friend to message me on howrse . com.. Oh, and I'm ranting about GaaMatsu shippings, thanks to you, awesomeinhumanform..**

**However, I will admit that GaaMatsu isn't as bad as GaaSaku. GOSH I HATE SAKURA SO DARN MUCH SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL THAT STUPID, WHINY-**

**Okay.. Must.. calm.. down..**

**So, reader.. How was your day? This was a boring chappie.**

**I WANNA WATCH CODE GEASS!**

**Oh, I tried watching Luck Star the other day. I got into the first six minutes, but they were talking about how the frick they eat certain foods the entire time, so I threw my Uno cards to the ground, made myself some ramen, and watched Code Geass to calm down. *sigh***

**I suppose I'm not much of a Lucky Star fan.. xD**

**Well, best wishes to you, reader~**

**Dream of Gaara tonight, and good luck for anyone returning to school. I'm moving in two months, so you can just laugh as I complain about new school struggles in my author's notes. *sigh* I don't wanna move to Arizona... (_ _)**

**Well, this author's note is pretty long, so I guess I should just say good bye instead of ranting about my orthodontist, like I initially wanted to.**

**Review, favorite, and follow~**

**Peace out,**

**Princess Kaminari of the Sand**

* * *

_Next time on Sand vs Bubbles..._

_"That may have been my twin sister, Ayame! She's uh.. A bit slow."_

_"Now let's go to Miki Creek!"_

_"You can't shut up, can you?!"_

_"The council has planned a banquet, some kind of grand ball one week from now."_


	21. The Trip to Miki Creek

**Omigosh Omigosh Omigosh! GUESS WHAT, EVERYONE?! I HAS A GAARA PLUSHIE! OMG-NESS! THANKS SO MUCH, PANDA-CHAN!(no, I'm not talking about Gaara, I mean my best friend. She reminds me of fluffy panda bears) **

**THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! ME SO HAPPY! KYAAAAAAAA~ I SLEEP WITH HIM EVERY NIGHT! that just sounded so wring..**

**IM SO HAPPY! SOOOOO HAPPYYYYYYY! Therefore, this chapter is in honor of you~**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAA~**

* * *

I blinked at my sudden realization. No way, what kind of friend would I be if I made Fuyumi a suspect? I needed more evidence before I accused her of mass murder!

"Is something wrong, Ayumi?" Gaara asked.

I profusely blushed. "Nope, not at all!"

"We've been at this for an hour. You can come by tomorrow and help again."

"Okay!" I let out a mental sigh of relief. All the investigating made me more and more suspicious of Fuyumi, and I didn't want that. "It's only seven. Are you busy?" I asked as I crossed my fingers under Gaara's desk.

"No, why?" Gaara-kun inquired, though I was pretty sure he knew fully well why I asked.

"Let's do something!" I eagerly suggested. "You know, maybe without any interruptions!"

"If you really want to, then I suppose we can," Gaara agreed.

_Heck yes!_ We were gonna have so much fun! Which is Objective D on my list!

**Objective D: Have a fun night out with Gaara-kun**

I almost forgot about that list..

"Yay, let's go!" I cheered. I hopped out of the office, bumping into the ANBU guard from earlier.

"Hey, aren't you that girl that-"

"What girl?" I giggled nervously, my eyes shifting over to Gaara, who was right beside me. "I'm a guy..!"

"No, you're that girl from earlier who tried to-"

"You must be mistaken!" I interrupted. "That may have been my twin sister, Ayame! She's uh.. A bit slow."

"Yeah, right." The guard turned to Gaara-kun. Snap. "Kazekage-sama, this girl has been impersonating ANBU guards in order to-"

"Look, a flying unicorn!" I yelled frantically, pointing up at the ceiling.

Even though the guard knew better, he turned his head to look up, giving me the perfect opportunity to turn me and Gaara into chibis and haul our butts out of the Kazekage Tower.

"That was close." I muttered under my breath once we were outside.

"Impersonating ANBU guards, Ayumi?" Gaara narrowed his eyes at me, but he didn't seem all that upset.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." I stated. Hopefully, that lame excuse would cover up the whole incident.

Gaara-kun clearly didn't buy it, but he seemed to let it go. _Thank goodness_. I didn't want an angry Kazekage with me when we're supposed to be having fun.

"Okay, first stop!" I whipped out a list from thin air(because I'm a boss), and read the first thing. "Miki Creek. Hey, you guys have water sources here?"

"Honestly, Ayumi, where do you think we get our water from? We have various creeks surrounding Suna."

I blinked. "Seriously? But are creeks the only way you get water?"

"We also have summer rains, like a while back during your.. _sleepover._"

Oh.. That would explain it. I was wondering why it would be raining in the desert!

"That explains a lot." I said. "Now let's go to Miki Creek!"

"Ayumi, why would that be on your list if you didn't even know that Suna had creeks?"

I blushed red, not wanting to tell Gaara-kun that _101 Ways to Seduce a Kazekage_ had an extensive list of romantic spots that I ripped out and took with me without a second thought. Translated, of course.

"Uh, I thought that.. You know.. Because.. Yeah." I awkwardly finished my not-very-explanatory explanation.

Gaara sighed. "Let's just go then, shall we?"

"Yes!" I almost let out a fangirlish squeal, but stuffed it back in just in time. "Off to Miki Creek we go!"

I wasn't prepared to _yet_ seduce Gaara-kun, but it would be a great place to hang out and hopefully get romantic. Wish me luck, reader!

* * *

Five minutes later, Gaara-kun and I were standing in front of a gentle stream of water, happily sitting on some super soft sand that I knew for a fact was going to get into my underwear later(joy).

"You know, I never expected Suna to be so windy," I remarked as I gazed up at the dark blue sky.

"Well, we _are_ in Wind Country." Gaara-kun pointed out. "Of course it's windy."

"Well, thanks for making me feel stupid." I muttered. Thank goodness the darkness was hiding my scarlet blush. "Anyways, I was wondering.. If you were ever to get married, what would your wedding colors be?"

"Ayumi, I feel that I'm going to regret answering that question."

I laughed nervously. "No way, why would you regret answering such an innocent question?"

"I wouldn't call that an innocent question."

"Ugh, fine. How about.. Where would you want your wedding location to be?"

"Really, Ayumi?"

"KYAA~ Just asking!"

"By the way, I don't plan on getting married anytime soon." Gaara-kun said.

"Huh, why not?" I asked. "I'm right here, once we're legal, all you have to do is ask!"

"..."

Oops. My stupid inner fangirl just had to open her big fat mouth.

"Um, I mean.. I didn't mean.. Uh.. STUPID INNER FANGIRL!" I growled in annoyance. "You can't shut up, can you?!"

"You have an inner fangirl..?"

If possible, my blush got even darker. "Maybe.."

"I guess I should've expected something like that," Gaara smiled. Smiled. _Omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh omi-_

"Gaara!" A sudden, familiar voice interrupted us.

I turned to see Temari running towards us.

"What is it, Temari?" Gaara asked, concerned by the urgent tone his older sister used.

"The council has planned a banquet, some kind of grand ball one week from now." Temari informed.

"What's the occasion?" Gaara inquired.

"They want to see if you're capable of hosting a large celebration and making yourself presentable, along with a mandatory partner to come along."

I sat there, nearly bouncing out of my skin in excitement. At that moment, I was glad I didn't have any chakra, because Gaara and Temari would've easily noted it spiking up in hope and eagerness. I didn't want to seem like I was desperate to be Gaara-kun's partner in whatever ball was being hosted.

"That's an awfully suspicious reason to host a ball." Gaara said. "Do you have any idea who will be attending?"

Temari nodded. "Some super important princess from who knows where. But the council didn't elaborate."

"Then something's up." Gaara observed with ease. "I shall attend and help with the planning to welcome our guest, but we must be wary of what's on the council's mind."

This time, I was still sitting there, but I was fuming. Maybe Gaara or Temari hadn't been able to figure it out, but my extremely jealous and overprotective inner fangirl was fuming. Some "super important princess" attending some over-the-top banquet thrown by the bachelor Kazekage? Clearly, there was an arranged marriage around the corner. Since my super irritated inner fangirl was a total whiz when provoked, I was also able to figure out that the partner Gaara-kun was supposed to bring was basically whoever Gaara had affections for, and they were to be viewed as an obstacle to be cleared. So if Gaara-kun brought me, I was basically the girl in the way of a royal marriage or whatever.

Aren't I smart, reader? Yes, yes I am.

Well, so much for an uninterrupted night. Can't have one of those,_ no way_. The universe would never allow me some quiet time with Gaara-kun. _Sigh.._

"In the meantime, find someone to ask out to the ball, okay Gaara?" Temari suggested. "It's alright, Kankuro and I will take care of the planning."

"I'm not sure I trust you and Kankuro to plan something so important.."

"Whatever, don't worry, little brother." Temari reassured him. "And by the way, Akahana," Temari turned towards me. "Don't fume too much, it'll develop a sour attitude."

I immediately halted my intense glaring session with the sand dune behind Temari.

"Fuming? Who's fuming?" I denied my actions, but I was beyond the point of no return.

"Akahana, you may have to encourage my little brother a bit. He can be a bit oblivious." Temari winked and set off.

"Oblivious?" Gaara blinked.

I tried to stifle my laughter, but it burst through. "Yeah, oblivious," I giggled. "But don't worry about it. It's cute."

"Cute?" An angry vein appeared on Gaara-kun's forehead.

"Yup." I nodded vigorously. "Good for you, you're officially the cutest Panda-chan around!"

Gaara-kun groaned. "That doesn't make me feel any better, Ayumi."

I blinked in confusion. "But.. Who _doesn't_ want to feel cute?"

"Many, many people."

* * *

I sighed as my head hit the pillow. A night out with Gaara-kun.. That was always one of my biggest dreams, and it came true, but..

Temari couldn't have picked a worse time to announce the stupid banquet thing. Though I was inwardly fangirling my heart out(which is _very_ painful), I was constantly on edge. Would Gaara-kun ask me to be his date to the sudden ball? Gosh, the entire situation is so cliché, I can't even think straight!

Maybe the best way to figure everything out would be to think like Cinderella. Okay, singing mice, evil stepsisters, hot prince. What did I have that related to that? I had my bear Ramen, Fuyumi as an evil stepsister(since I have nobody else to use), and Gaara-kun as my hot "prince".

Yes, thinking like Cinderella would definitely help me. I needed to see everyone as a happy, nice person, and give them the benefit of the doubt! If Gaara-kun wasn't asking me out to the ball, then I was going to crash it, and collect information through a hidden, unknown identity!

Gosh, I can be such a genius. Hooray for me!

Although.. If Gaara-kun wasn't going to ask me, then who would he chose? I sweat dropped as I stared at my ceiling. I definitely wasn't cut out for being a genius.

I turned my head, seeing Ramen sitting next to me. He patted my head, almost like a gesture of reassurance. Smiling at him, I scratched him behind his ear and sighed.

"I don't know, Ramen. Asking me to be his partner to that banquet would be a horrible decision, seeing as I can't put on lip gloss without gagging, but.."

Ramen shook his head before hugging my hand.

"You're right." I grinned. "I shouldn't worry. I'm the coolest person in the world either way, right?"

Ramen shook his head fiercely.

"What do you mean, I'm not the coolest?" I narrowed my eyes. "Ramen, don't go Benedict Arnold on me right now."

Ramen waved his hands around, and pretended to be reading a book.

"Oh.. You mean our reader is the coolest person in the world?"

Ramen nodded frantically.

Sighing, I agreed with my bear. "I suppose you're right.."

Shortly after, I fell asleep, my mind taken off the whole stupidly cliché ball thing.

* * *

**LALALAALALALALAAAAAA I have so much homework! But that's okay- I'll play video games all day long!**

**Also, some of you may be wondering who my favorite Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden character is. I present to you..**

**KONAN-SAMA! KYAAAAA~**

**She's so amazing! I play my favorite video game(Naruto:Shippuden:Rising Storm 3) with her ALL THE TIME.**

**SHIKIGAMI DANCE!**

**Sorry, I just love her to death! I always choose her as my character to battle with, with Deidara and Sasori as my support.**

**Deidara: ART IS AN EXPLOSION!**

**Sasori: ...**

**KYAAAAA~**

**Sorry, Konan-Deidara-Sasori stuff makes me fangirl-y hyper. :3 Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed!**

**Thanks!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Princess Kaminari of the Sand**

**PS: SHIKIGAMI DANCE!**

* * *

_Next Time on Sand vs Bubbles.._

_"KYAAA~ How on earth did you guys get in?!"_

_"It was an accident, I swear!"_

_"What are you doing, Kazekage-sama? Conversing with ghosts?!"_

_"You look stunning. That dress was created just for you, Temari."_


End file.
